The Legend Reborn
by SilverFury23
Summary: Sequel to The Forgotten Legend, and takes place after Dawn of the Dragon. The Dragon Realms have been saved, the war is over, and evil is gone; even with the war over Silvus will still have his duties as a Messenger, but what purpose will our heroes serve? A legend told but left unknown, will be alive again...
1. Chapter 1

**Well this most certainly took a long while. I must apologize for such a late start. I wanted to post this first chapter at the end of December but then I got sick directly processing Christmas, and once school started up again it was a bit crazy. Sooooooooo yeah….ANNOUNCEMENTS BEFORE I BEGIN!**

 **First of all, you're probably wondering why this story isn't titled "Ashes of a Broken Past" like I said it would be at the end of The Forgotten Legend. Well….when I was about finished outlining the story I realized that the current title had nothing to do with the actual story, so I changed it, my apologies for any confusion.**

 **Second of all, my beta reader has returned to B-read this story! Check out Rifty Agon when you get the chance!**

 **Lastly the update times. Just like TFL, new chapters will be uploaded every Sunday evening!**

 **Silver looks over at Rift, watching as the fire dragon slays a Rathalos with a Charge Blade in Monster Hunter World.**

 **Silver: Anything you want to add Rift?**

 **Rift continues to stare at the TV, only giving Silver the middle claw to acknowledge paying any attention.**

 **Now then! Let us begin!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Spyro's story or characters, only my own story and OCs; and if you don't like the story, just do yourself a favor and don't read it!**

The Legend Reborn

Chapter 1

* * *

 _There was a purple aura emitting from the core of the Dragon Reams, spreading far and wide until it was out of sight. Every bit of rock and earth had a purple tinge to it, as it was slowly being pulled together again. The noise was unbearable to anyone at the core, and to them, the purple light was blinding. With the purple light, came another._

 _There were two figures outlined in the purple light, but now came another figure, emitting the new light. This figure stood motionless, watching as the world was pieced back together. It waited until the process was nearly complete, then moved towards the original figures._

 _The new light soon grew brighter and even overtook the purple light, then it disappeared completely, along with the three figures. What was left behind was a purple orb, hovering for only a few moments before exploding in a brilliant purple light show, sending beams of light to the cracks of broken earth. The cracks were sealed till the world was whole once again. The deep purple crystal core gave a low hum, then all was silent and dark in the core of the Dragon Realms._

* * *

The armored dragon glided peacefully through the air, barely flapping his wings. His eyes were closed, enjoying the soft wind against his maw. He had no intention to get to his destination quickly, he wanted to enjoy this moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the most fearsome and evil dragon had been defeated, however, he could barely remember the world coming back together in a bright purple light. All that was forgotten in this moment of peace.

Unfortunately for Silvus, that moment could not last any longer. He opened his eyes to see the huge dragon city of Warfang. The green dragon was still quite a distance away from the dragon city, but could hear the loud cheers of the inhabitants. A smile grew on his maw at the thought of the war being over, though he still would have many duties as a Messenger.

With a sigh, Silvus picked up the pace. With a burst of speed he shortened the distance between himself and the city within minutes. Unbeknown to the green dragon, he was one of the fastest dragons alive. A feat he should be proud of if he knew of it.

Silvus flew over the northern wall of Warfang, knowing full well that he was spotted by the guards. He waved at a few as they called greetings to him, but didn't stop for anything. The Warfang temple was his next destination and finding the Guardians was his goal. After his unexpected separation while fighting the Destroyer, they are likely wondering what has become of the young messenger.

Right as he arrived at the temple's northern courtyard he spotted the trio of Guardians immediately. Silvus dived towards them, just before hitting the ground, Silvus spread his wings to slow his fall. He approached the Guardians who were sitting around, along with what seemed like a floating lantern. _A floating lantern?_

Three heads looked up at Silvus as he approached them. All three bared smiles, even Terrador who was normally expressionless, but it was understandable. Malefor was gone, the world was no longer threatened.

Silvus opened his maw in greeting, but was interrupted by the lantern. On closer inspection, Silvus realized that it was a yellowish gold dragonfly, not a lantern.

" **Who's this guy?"** The dragonfly flew up to my face and waved his appendages in my face. " **Ah who cares! Welcome strange dragon! I am the mighty god, Sparx!"** Sparx said raising his little arms.

Silvus looked at the Guardians with a confused look on his face. Cyril rolled his eyes, Volteer let out a chuckle along with Terrador who spoke.

" **Sparx, this is Silvus."** He said in his deep voice. " **This is Sparx, Spyro's...er..brother."**

Silvus raised a scaly eyebrow and was about to ask what the Earth Guardian meant by brother, but once again he was interrupted as soon as he opened his maw.

" **Silvus, what kind of name is that?"** Sparx patted the Silvus' helmet.

Fed up with the constant interruptions, Silvus gave his own reply. " **Says the dragonfly called Sparx."**

Sparx raised his arms in mock surprise. " **It speaks!"** Silvus just rolled his eyes.

" **It's best just to ignore him."** Cyril said, which earned a nod from the other two Guardians.

" **That I will."** Silvus replied.

" **My work here is done. If you guys are wondering where I'll be, it'll be waiting for Spyro."** Sparx said before sparxing off.

All four dragons let out a sigh, thankful that the annoying dragonfly has left.

" **It's good to see you alive and well young dragon, but might I ask, have you seen any sign of Spyro or Cynder, or possibly Ignitus?"** Terrador asked.

Silvus shook his head. " **Sorry Master Terrador, I haven't seen them. I thought Ignitus would be here with you?"**

" **He went with Spyro to encounter the Dark Master."** Cyril said. Silvus frowned at that.

" **So need me to do anything?"** Silvus asked.

" **You rest, you deserve it young dragon, after searching for our small legendary purple friend for three long years without end. That and your defence of Warfang has earned you a break."** Volteer said in his speedy tongue. " **A seven day week to be precise."**

Silvus bowed. He did feel weary. His training kept him from showing exhaustion, and possibly even ignore it, but after hearing those words his paws begged to give out.. " **Thank you, Master Guardians."** Each one of them returned the bow.

With that said and done Silvus made his way to the temple doors. As Silvus approached the large entrance, he noticed the extensive the damage to the temple was, but thankfully the part that contained his quarters were intact.

Silvus entered through the northern side, also known as the Fire Door. The main hall was wide and contained a red carpet along with several fire banners that hung on either side of the large walls. Several pillars that once stood in the hall were on their side, blocking several hallways, including the one he need to go through. Thankfully, there was enough room for the green dragon to squeeze through.

It took a few minutes to reach his destination, on his way he passed many moles already working on repairs. Each time he passed a large group working on more difficult parts of the temple, Silvus gave a greeting and asked if help was needed, and each time the moles saw how tired this dragon was, and declined Silvus' offer.

Soon Silvus reached the corridor designated for Messengers. The Light Messenger passed several doorways before stopping next to one that had the symbol for fire. He stared at the door, knowing full well who was in there. Silvus hadn't spoken to his good friend in a long time, but as much as he wanted to, he nearly collapsed then and there.

So he continued down the hall until he reached the room with just his name on it. Light is an element that isn't widely known throughout the Dragon Realms and the secret of the Guardian of Light and Shimmering shores must be kept. Just to be extra safe, even the element light is kept a secret. Silvus had asked Gabriel why it had to be secret, but always received the same answer. _This is how it's always been._

Silvus pushed his door open and looked around his room. Several things were knocked over, though his armor stand was right side up, to Silvus' relief. He placed his white scaled satchel on the ground, which did carry the symbol for light, but no one understood it.

The green dragon began to remove his armor. Piece by piece his, silver armor was removed and placed carefully onto the armor stand, revealing his forest green scales. His chestplate was always the most difficult to remove. After a few minutes struggling to reach the straps, it came off, revealing his emerald green underbelly. _I'll have to ask a blacksmith to redesign that,_ Silvus thought as he placed the chestplate carefully onto the stand.

Once all his armor was off, Silvus moved to a cauldron in the corner, that was almost always filled with freshwater, and took a quick drink. Then, he stared down at the rippling water at himself. Amethyst eyes staring right back at him. He ran his paw over his hornless head, remembering only for a moment, the pain of them being removed.

 _I've changed so much,_ was his only thought.

Silvus moved towards his bed and flopped down on it, closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep almost instantly.

* * *

A groan escaped from the maw of a certain ebony dragoness as she awoke from a deep slumber. She was greeted with a headache shortly before it disappeared. She struggled to roll onto her underbelly until she was successful. Then she opened her emerald eyes to the surrounding area.

She was in a small grass field somewhere in the Valley of Avalar. A small river ran through the field of green, and several creatures were wandering the area. Across the river, a few meters from the riverbank, was a cave, big enough to hold two full grown dragons. It was a peaceful place, Cynder thought, untouched by war.

Cynder froze. _War, Malefor, Spyro!_

" **Spyro!"** She was on her paws immediately, searching for her comrade. She spread her wings to take off and search from above, only to see him lying on the ground, inches away from her. She sighed in relief.

Cynder nudged his head with her paw. " **Spyro, wake up."** She said softly.

Spyro groaned. " **Five more minutes."** The purple dragon rolled onto his side and covering his head with a wing.

Cynder frowned from his childish response and shook him lightly. " **If you don't get up I'll dump you in the river, or maybe I'll just do it anyway."** She said while smirking.

The purple dragon slowly turned his body until he was facing the dragoness. He face wore a challenging grin. " **If you can catch me!"** He said before jumping to his paws and took off .

Cynder rolled her eyes before giving chase. She gained on him quickly but intentionally slowed down. The two dragons happily ran around the field like hatchlings. They were free from their burden.

Their game came to an end quickly. Spyro's stride faltered for a moment and which costed his balanced. He fell face first, then rolled a couple feet before stopping, laying flat on the field on his back, his wings spread across the grass.

Cynder, however, didn't lose her balance, she slowed as Spyro rolled. As he stopped flat on his back, she jump to the side and angled herself to land next to the purple dragon. Close enough so that only the tips of their wings barely touched. Cynder stared at the brilliant blue sky, watching as large fluffy clouds float past.

" **It's finally over."** Spyro said suddenly.

" **You did it."** Cynder corrected.

Spyro met her gaze. " **And I couldn't have done it without you."** Cynder saw in his eyes that he truly meant it, so she smiled back, then returned her gaze to the sky.

" **What now."** Cynder muttered to herself.

Spyro looked at her. " **We go home."** Her emerald eyes met his amethyst.

" **And where is that? I haven't had a home, ever."**

" **We will make a home at Warfang."** Spyro said simply.

" **I highly doubt that."** Cynder replied. _I wouldn't be accepted,_ she thought.

Spyro stared at Cynder looking at her with a scaly eyebrow raised. Cynder averted her gaze, almost as if Spyro was reading her mind. " **They'll accept you, Cynder, I'll make sure of it."**

Cynder forced a smile, knowing that the citizens of Warfang will not pardon her of her past. All the things she has done will never be forgiven by everyone, only those who would understand what happened to the black dragoness.

Her mind was brought to reality when Spyro spoke up. " **We don't have to go back to Warfang, we could go anywhere else."**

" **We?"** She said with a smirk.

Spyro titled his head. " **What?"**

Cynder rolled her eyes. " **Nothing."** She said rolling onto her paws to stand. " **We'll go to Warfang."** It was then that she noticed how exhausted Spyro was, which in return, made her realize how tired and weak she felt at the moment. " **But first we should find some spirit gems."**

The purple dragon sat on his hunches.. " **I think I saw a small pile from where we woke up."**

The pair made their way to the small pile of Spirit Gems, not caring where they came from but only that their exhaustion is being relieved.

As the sun set on the horizon, the sky was filled with brilliant colors of pink, orange, and yellow. A sunset in the Valley of Avalar is not one to miss, Cynder thought as she sat watching it. Once Spyro finished with his share of the Spirit Gems, he sat next to her, watching with her.


	2. Chapter 2: They Were One

Chapter 2: They Were One

 **Rift sneaks into the fridge and grabs multiple blocks of cheese. With a lick of his lips, he engulfs them all. He flops over, rubbing his belly contently.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Spyro's story or characters, only my own story and OCs; and if you don't like the story, get out of here.**

* * *

" **And now I have the week off."** Silvus said, finishing his recount of his last few missions.

Kafto raised a scaly brow, then shook his head in disbelief. " **They've never given breaks to any Messenger."**

Silvus smirks. " **You're just mad because you've never gotten a break before."** Kafto rolled his eyes and lightly punched Silvus' shoulder.

Silvus continued to hold his smirk while Kafto stared back at him, trying his absolute best to keep an angry expression. Eventually, the fire drake just sighed and shook his head at the younger dragon.

" **I win."** Silvus said, which only caused Kafto to roll his orange eyes.

The burgundy dragon stood up from where he lay and placed a paw on Silvus' head. Kafto warmed his paw up to the point in which it would burn slightly, but not enough to leave a mark. Silvus yelped and swatted Kafto's paw away, then immediately cooled the scales with his own element. This time, it was Kafto who was smirking.

" **Very funny."** Said the green dragon as he stood up and went to the cauldron that sat in the corner of Kafto's room. He checked his forehead for any burn marks, just in case.

" **So, what will the great "Light Messenger" do on his week off?"** Kafto said, making air quotations with his paws while saying Light Messenger.

Silvus glanced at Kafto with a blank expression, then returned his gaze to his reflection, running a paw over his scaly head; then shrugged before giving his answer. " **I'm not sure."**

" **You could visit my sister."** Kafto offered.

Silvus shrugged again, still staring at his reflection, doing his best to spot a possible burn mark. " **Yeah, it would be nice to see Kafta again."**

Kafto gave a chuckle. " **No, I meant my other sister."**

Silvus broke his gaze from the cauldron and raised a scaly eyebrow. " **You have another twin sister?"**

The fire drake's face went completely blank, then shot a tiny fireball which struck Silvus' nose; causing the green dragon to stumble.

Silvus laughed it off. " **I know, I know you don't have another twin sister. What was your little sister's name again?"**

" **You don't remember her name?"** Kafto asked.

Silvus throws his forepaws up defensively. " **Hey to be fair, I haven't seen her in like eight years, around the time I got one of my claws taken out."**

Once again, Kafto's face goes blank. " **How is it possible that you don't remember Snow-"**

" **Snow! That it!"** Silvus said cutting him off.

Kafto facepawed, then let his face slide down his paw and into the cushion under him. Then, he rolled onto his back as he looked at Silvus upside down. " **As I was saying; how do you not remember Snow's name, but remember when a bunch of apes removed a claw?"**

" **Meh…"** Silvus shrugged, then returned his gaze to the cauldron.

Kafto raises then clenches his paw in mock anger, then released the tension. Flames wooshed at the surface of the water, causing Silvus to to jump backwards with a flap of his wings, and right into the roof of the room. The green dragon fell flat on his back onto the spare cushions that Kafto laid out for him when he arrived. A groan escaped from Silvus as he rolled onto his underbelly. He look at his back then rubbed one of his back spikes.

Silvus shot a glare at Kafto. " **That was not cool."**

Kafto shrugs. " **Well I am a fire dragon."**

The green dragon stood up and began to put the spare orange cushions into a small cabinet built into the wall across from the cauldron. Kafto just sat, smirking at him, proud of the fact that he had won, yet again, with another Messenger. The fire drake had sarcastic banter with now every one of the Messengers, and was very proud of that fact. Kafto's smirk faltered slightly as he remembered some of the best times were with those who have passed.

Kafto broke his thought process when Silvus began to walk out of his door. " **So…?"** He asked.

Silvus stopped. " **What?"** He asked.

" **Are you going to visit Snow?"**

" **Yeah, where is she?"**

Kafto scratched his head. " **About this time, likely at the food court."**

" **Okay."** Silvus said,walking out the door, then quickly doubled back and poked his head into the room. " **Also can you have my chestplate revised, thanks bud! P.S. you may want to get a refill."** Then, Silvus happily walked down the hallway, a huge smile on his face.

As he left with the final word, Kafto was left confused. He quickly ran out the door and yelled, " **What kind of revisions do you want?"**

" **You'll know!"** Was the only reply.

Kafto walked into the Light Messenger's room and immediately saw the mess left over from the near ending of the Dragon Realms. He carefully avoided all the rubble on the floor as he made his way towards Silvus' armor stand. The Fire Messenger examined the chestplate, trying to figure out the problem with the piece of armor. Kafto shrugged, then attempted to take it off the stand. He ran a paw over the front side of the armor piece, searching for the release button, when he realized there isn't one.

" **Ahh…"** He murmured as he unstrapped the chestplate. Kafto took the armor off of the stand and tossed it onto his back, causing him to wince in pain. As he looked back at his scared back that had never fully healed, he sighed as he remembered that day, then quickly shook his head before starting for the door.

Right before Kafto left, he spotted something shiny sticking out of the flap of Silvus' white satchel. He scooped it up and examined it, remembering the day he first saw it and the words that came with it. " _ **This is an unusual blade, it isn't made out of just dragon bone, but a certain metal."**_ _Said an ape as he returned the unconscious body of Silvus into a cell._

Kafto retrieved the leather sheath to protect the blade's sharpness and then placed it with the silver chestplate on his back. He then walked into his room for a quick drink. When he stuck his maw into the cauldron, he expected to meet nice warm water, but instead, his jaw met ice. His eyes widened when he realized that his bottom jaw was stuck to it. The burgundy dragon let out a small blast of fire which slightly melted the ice, releasing him.

Kafto stared down at his frozen over cauldron with confusion, but then suddenly remembered Silvus words. " _ **P.S. you may need a refill."**_ _He beat me at my own game!_

" **That little whelpling!"**

* * *

" _ **I am eternal!"**_

 _Spyro's eyes snapped open, and was greeted with a very realistic sense of anxiety. That voice was one he'd never thought to hear ever again. The purple dragon did a quick survey of his surroundings. Slowly, he realized he was back in the core of the world again, and in front of him was Malefor, Cynder, and...himself? They were facing off, beams of convexity met and sending off waves of purple energy that Spyro felt from where he stood….floated._

" _ **Very interesting."**_ _Spyro took a defensive stance whipped his head to the direction of someone speaking, but seeing nothing except a shadow._

" _ **Most intriguing."**_ _Once again the purple dragon looked around for the voice, but not finding the owner. It seems that whatever these creatures are, they seem to be invisible._

" _ **That he was beaten by two adolescentes."**_

" _ **Indeed."**_ _Spyro finally realized that there was more than one invisible voices here. To him it sounded like there were three, and they seem to be finishing each other's sentences._

" _ **Begin the retrieving sequence."**_ _Voice one said._

" _ **Master will want him back."**_ _Said another._

 _Spyro returned his gaze to the scene in front of him, just as Malefor was being pulled into the giant purple crystal by spectral dragons. He watched with a mixed expression as he and Cynder landed atop the crystal, exchanging a few words shortly before he saw himself rise up on his hind legs. His amethyst eyes grew wide as he watched himself rise up and even began to hover without a flap of his wings. The purple light radiating from the purple dragon attracted the attention of Spyro._

" _ **I love you…"**_ _He heard Cynder say. Spyro's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped from shock as he stared at the dragoness that had spoken the words that he did not hear at the time. He became so distracted that he didn't even see the bright silver light appear suddenly._

 _The purple dragon didn't notice when the scene began to crumble into ash around him, until Cynder crumbled along with it. The place turned into a large room with several windows looking out into the night sky. The walls looked to be made of some sort of black and purple metal. Spyro looked down at his paws and realized that he seemed to be floating, causing the dragon to yelp and spread his golden wings._

 _It took a moment for the purple dragon to realize he was not floating, but standing on some sort of invisible floor which seemed to be projecting some sort of image of a starry sky._

 _BANG!_

 _A loud bang and then a dark flash caught Spyro's attention. A black chaotic looking portal appeared a few feet in front of him. The body of a large purple dragon was flung from it. He seemed to be injured from where Spyro could see. He tried to approach the dragon but found that he was stuck in place. Looking down at his paws he nearly had a panic attack, his paws were black._

 _Spyro's attention was brought away from his black scaled paws when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted three, two-legged figures approaching from what seems to be a large ring with several square boxes glowings. The middle of the ring held a large transparent sphere hovering._

 _Spyro's eyes were on the three shadowy figures as they walked toward the fallen purple dragon. The figure on the right seemed to be armored and is much taller than the other two, who were the same height. Spyro tilted his head in confusion at the fact that these creatures looked like hairless apes._

" _ **Stand."**_ _Commanded the middle figure. His voice sounded just like the one from the core, Spyro thought._

 _The figure on the left drew a long, thin sword that was the color of blood. He pointed the weapon at the purple dragon._ " _ **Your task was to find the node and destroy it."**_

" _ **Not to destroy the entire Dragon Realms."**_ _Said the armored figure._

" _ **Master will not be pleased."**_ _The left figure said._

 _The middle figure chose this time to speak up._ " _ **Master is not pleased."**_

" _ **But…"**_

" _ **He is willing to give you a second chance."**_

 _The purple dragon responded by bowing his head at the shadow ridden figures._ " _ **I will not fail."**_ _Spyro stifled a gasp. That voice….was the voice of Malefor._

" _ **No!"**_ _Said the armored figure, igniting some sort of energy burst that took the form of a strange shaped sword._

" _ **The task has been given to another."**_ _The left figured said, sheathing his sword._

 _The middle figure placed a paw on Malefor's shoulder, causing him to tense up._ " _ **Master has a different…"**_ _He paused, searching for the correct word._ " _ **Use for you."**_

" _ **You may leave."**_ _The armor figure said, cutting off the energy in his blade._

 _Malefor bowed slightly, then walked towards a wall. Once he was near it, the wall suddenly parted on either side quite quickly, then closes behind the dark dragon._

" _ **He is more powerful than the rest."**_ _The armored shadow said._

 _The middle figure brought a paw up to his chin._ " _ **Yes...yes."**_

" _ **It is time we made our attempt."**_ _Said the left figure._

" _ **Indeed. Do not fail."**_ _The middle finger snapped his digits, moments after, two chaotic portals appeared. The armored figure and the left figure moved toward separate portals._

" _ **We will not."**_ _They said simultaneously, then processed to walk through the portals._

* * *

Spyro woke up breathing heavily. The details of his dream leaving his mind as quickly as he saw them, but the three words that Cynder "spoke" to him in his dream, were as clear as day.

The purple dragon stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave that he and Cynder found. Well Cynder actually found it, Spyro just followed. The cave was across the river from the spot that he and the black dragoness woke from. The sun was just about rising, casting beautiful rays of light to reflect off the water.

 _I love you..._ The words echoed inside Spyro's head, leaving him wondering if she truly said the words, or if they were a product of his imagination. What if she did? Now that Spyro thought about it, he has grown rather fond of the dragoness. With the war over, the two will no longer be around each other at all times, even more so with the chain, that connected them, was gone.

Spyro glanced back at dragoness, who was sleeping with a slight frown across her maw, something that the purple dragon always noticed when he watched her sleep. At that thought Spyro realized something, he is going to miss being around her at all times; with that came a feeling in his stomach. The purple dragon sighed as he came to a conclusion, he doesn't know if Cynder said the words in his dream, but what he does know is that he has feelings for the ebony dragoness. Strong feelings.

The purple dragon continued to stare at the rising sun, deep in thought, because of that he didn't realize the dragoness on his mind, was beside him. " **It's beautiful."** She said suddenly, causing Spyro to jump.

As he recovered he gave a quick response. " **Y-yeah."** Spyro inwardly slapped himself.

Cynder, who knew him well, could sense something was off. " **Spill it, what's on your mind?"**

Spyro, taken slightly aback, responded quickly. " **Nothing…"**

" **Spyro, I'm not dumb."** She said with a raised eyebrow.

The purple dragon scratched the back of his head, while suddenly finding the dirt quite interesting. " **I had a dream last night."** He started.

" **And?"**

" **I dreamt about the core and I heard you say something to me and I don't know if it was real or not."** Spyro said making eye contact with Cynder's emerald eyes.

Cynder's checks reddened as she remembered the words she said to him. Unfortunately for her, Spyro noticed the red tinge to her checks. _She did say it._ Spyro realized, then he inwardly grinned. _She loves me and I love her….but she doesn't know that._

" **What were the words?"** Cynder asked quietly.

Spyro shrugged and scratched the scales behind his horn. " **I'm not sure, something about leaving while we can. I don't have a good memory."** Spyro shrugged again and began to walk back into the cave. " **It's whatever."**

Cynder is instantly crestfallen, she looks to the ground, tears threatening to be released like a waterfall. _He didn't hear._ Then why was he so nervous to tell? _Wait...that little whelp._ Cynder whipped her head toward Spyro, only to see him smirking at her, then nodding his head slowly.

" **I'm going to kill you!"** She yelled angrily as she ran towards him. Spyro's smirk instantly vanished, turning to a face of fear.

As the purple dragon attempted to escape, he barely moved an inch before being tackled by the ebony dragoness. Spyro groaned as he lay there with Cynder pinning him to the ground. " **I love you too."** He said. At that Cynder's anger melted and she met his gaze with a smile.

Spyro smiled back and rubbed her cheek. As he watched her eyes go wide, he brought her maw to his, locking into a passionate first kiss. Cynder blushed as they parted, only for them to kiss again. They were one.

* * *

 **Rift smirks at the end. "That last part was all from the cheese I consumed because cheesy romance is best romance."**


	3. Chapter 3: Discomfort

Chapter 3: Discomfort

 **Rift lay curled up on his bed, ignoring Silver's pleas.**

 **Silver: Come on Rift, don't be like that.**

 **Rift: You played games with my mate.**

 **Silver: And? You were taking a nap and he wanted some company.**

 **Rift: He was happy. I'm supposed to make him happy.**

 **Silver: Friends are supposed to make friends happy, right?**

 **Rift: It was my job…**

 **Silver: And it can still be, but it was you that made me and Sithris friends. Besides, it's not like I banged him or anything.**

 **Rift shot Silver a death glare.**

 **Silver: Umm… moving on, wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Rift: Fine, Silver does not own Spyro's story or characters, only his own story, OCs, and my paw around his throat. If you don't like the story, tough.**

 **Silver: Can't… breathe...**

* * *

The mess hall was packed. When Silvus walked through the big double doors, all he saw were moles and cheetahs. There wasn't a dragon in sight, let alone an adolescent dragoness. The green dragon gave a deep sigh as he began to push through the crowd. Low and behold, there were actually dragons in the room, just the large line to the food was blocking them. Unfortunately, they weren't the dragon Silvus was looking for.

Silvus wandered the food court, hoping to stumble upon Snow, but no avail. The green dragon thought about asking around for her, but decided against it. He may be a Messenger, but that doesn't mean he wanted to talk to strangers all the time, only when he had to. But luck didn't seem to be on the Messenger's side today.

As Silvus passed a group of different colored dragons, an electric dragon broke off from the group and stepped in front of him. " **Hey, aren't you that Messenger dragon who helped defend the west wall?"**

" **Um..yes, yes I am."** Silvus said, taking note of the dragon immediately. He looked like he was part of the Warfang guard.

" **Dude, you were awesome out there!"** He said, raising his paw for a high claw, which Silvus ignored.

" **Yeah, thanks, hey um have you happened to see a blue dragoness? About my size?"** Silvus asked, causing the yellow dragon to frown.

" **No, I have not"** The dragon said, immediately going back to his group of friends, who after a few seconds, shot Silvus a glare.

The green dragon shrugged and returned to his search. After wandering for a few more minutes, he spotted a small group of adolescents, three sat around a table, eating breakfast by the look of it. Silvus recognized two out of the three, one of them being Snow and the other the young wind dragon, Aerio. Both of them recognizable with their distinguishable traits.

Snow was a fully light blue dragoness, with darkened white horns pointed straight back from her head, and her special trait being white outlined snowflakes trailing from her neck down to her flat tail-spade. Aerio was a light grey scaled dragon, with a slightly darker underbelly. His horns curved more outwards, like most wind dragons, and what gave him away was the scar over his left eye.

The third dragon looked to be female by her feminine appeal. Her scales were as black as onyx gems and her underbelly was crimson. The dragoness' horns were curved back and point up slightly at the tips, their color having a red tinge to them in addition to ivory white. The tip of her tail had two curved spikes on both sides, good for combat, Silvus' noted. She held a sense of familiarity to the green dragon, but he couldn't place a claw on it.

Silvus shrugged the feeling off and approached the table, as he did, the conversation the three dragons had, came to an end as he stopped at the edge of the table. Three pairs of eyes stared down at him. Snow squiented at him before her eyes grew wide.

" **Silvus?"** She asked, tilting her head.

Silvus smirked and waved. " **Hi Snow."**

Aerio walked up to him. " **Wait wait wait, you're Silvus?"** He asked, then pointed between the dragon in question and Snow. " **And you two know each other?"**

" **I wouldn't say** _ **know**_ **, we met eight years ago and haven't spoken since."** Snow said, making air quotations at the word _know_.

" **I'm surprised you guys haven't asked what happened to my horns."** Silvus said, pointing to his hornless head.

The black dragoness chose this time to hop down from the table and approached Silvus. " **I was just about to ask that myself. I'm Roslina by the way."** Roslina said, holding out a paw, to which Silvus grabbed and shook it.

" **I'm Silvus, and Cynder is what happened to my horns."** Silvus said, earning a concerned looked from Snow, a raised eyebrow from Aerio, and a smirk from Roslina.

" **You fought Cynder?"** Aerio asked fearfully, which earned a nod from Silvus.

" **Kafta told me about that, I'm so sorry Silvus."** Snow said, enveloping the green dragon in a hug to which he returned.

" **I hate to break up you two up, but can we get back to breakfast?"** Roslina asked, taking her spot at the table, followed by Aerio.

" **Of course."** Snow said, breaking the hug. " **Care to join us?"** Snow said gesturing at the table.

" **Sure."** Silvus said, taking an empty spot next to Roslina, then processed to take from a large bowl of fruit in the middle of the four dragons.

" **So Silvus, what have you been up to?"** Snow asked, taking a bite out of her lamb chops.

" **Fun stuff."** He said, taking a bite out of an apple and then stabbed a grape with a claw, then ate it. " **Mainly Messenger stuff."**

" **You're a Messenger?"** Aerio asked. " **So you must know something about the disappearance."**

Silvus frozen just before he was going to stuff an entire orange in his maw. He slowly put the orange down, and calmly looked into Aerio's stormy grey eyes. " **What disappearance?"**

" **Maska, the Messenger for Shadow, disappeared."** Roslina said, taking a bite of her meal. " **He was on a mission investigating the ruins of Schatten, and never came back."**

Silvus drops his concern almost immediately. " **Messengers typically take a long time to finish."**

" **He left three months ago."**

Silvus' concern came back instantly. " **And you know this how?"**

" **She came here to bring the news to the Guardians."** Snow said. Silvus opened his maw to ask a question, when.

" **Mavros sent me."** Roslina said, predicting what the green dragon was going to say.

Silvus scratched his chin. " **Does Kafto know about this?"** Snow shook her head. _That explains why he didn't mention this._ " **Roslina, you said he went to investigate something at Schatten."** Roslina nodded. " **Do you know what?"**

Roslina opened her mouth to answer, when suddenly someone shouted. " **They're back! They're back!"**

The four dragons exchanged glances. Silvus shrugged. " **It's a worth a look."** He said, picking up the bowl of fruit and placing it in between his back fins and right wing. The green dragon hopped down and the other three followed.

The four moved with the crowd as they flowed toward the exit, through the halls of the large temple, and out the large doors to the northern courtyard. All the while, Silvus kept picking out grapes through the duration of the walk, which took a bit. Eventually they did spot what all the commotion was all about.

Without having to say anything, the four dragons stopped dead in their tracks just a few feet outside the doorway. Near the middle of the courtyard, the large crowd began to split, making way for six guards in diamond formation, used to escort creatures of importance, and right in the middle of the diamond, were the Realm's most loved dragon and second most hated dragon; Spyro and Cynder.

Silvus glanced at his comrades, each holding a different expression. Snow wore a face of awe and horror, for their respected dragons. Aerio just stared at Cynder, with a frown and nothing else, not even giving Spyro a second look. Roslina bore a look of complete and utter excitement. Silvus, however, was difficult to read by any bystander, though what was in his head was a mixture of distaste, disappointment, and gladness.

The Light Messenger stared at the two dragons as they approached the temple, studying them. Spyro wore a weak smile on his face, occasionally waving at the crowd. He seemed lower to the ground compared to the dragoness walking beside him. Cynder walked with her head held high, not showing any reaction to those who chose to jeer at her instead of cheering for Spyro. The two walked close by each other, showing a sign of trust and comradery.

Silvus was about to turn and head back inside, but before he could, he noticed Cynder staring straight at him. From across the large courtyard, Silvus' amethyst eyes met Cynder's emerald. Some say that the eyes can tell everything about a creature, though some are able to hide themselves from others. Silvus was trained to see other's emotions through their eyes, but found that Cynder hid hers rather well.

The two remained staring at each other with completely blank expressions, when Cynder tilted her head slightly, a sign that Silvus looked familiar to her. _Of course I should look familiar, she ripped my horns out!_

Cynder suddenly broke eye contact and nudged Spyro, gesturing towards me with her head. Silvus turned away and started for the door, but was stopped when Terrador and Cyril rushed out. They pushed past the four dragons and went straight for the purple and black dragons, who have stopped at the sight of the Guardians.

Silvus walked toward the doors of the temple. " **Catch you guys later."** Silvus said to his friends, they nodded in return and continued to observe the scene in front of them.

As Silvus walked across the red and orange carpet, he ran into Volteer sprinting toward the door. The electric Guardian slide to a halt beside the ice dragon.

" **Ah Silvus just the adolescent I wanted to run into!"** He said with his electrically charged tongue. " **Now now young dragon I have an important task for you to accommodate your time with! We need a qualified dragon to watch over the training sessions. Now that the long lasting disagreement is over and done, us Guardians must return to the wonders of politics! We weren't always warriors you know!"**

Silvus, barely able to keep up with the yellow drake, was able to give a response. " **Yes, I know you weren't."** The green dragon scratched the back of his head. " **I guess I can watch over the sessions."**

Volteer grinned widely. " **Splendid!"** He said throwing his wings up. " **Now don't worry about being too difficult on them, they are about your age of adolescence and you've gone through Gabriel's watchful eye! Now then, I must see if our heroes have truly returned! Farewell Silvus!"**

Silvus let out a deep huff, and walked down the hall that lead to the rather large training rooms. Volteer didn't tell him when the sessions begin so he'll just wait for the trainees to arrive. _Time to have some fun for once._

* * *

A Warfang dragon guard sat atop the northern wall, scanning the land. The dragon let out a cheerful sigh, though most of his fellow guard-dragons were off duty to celebrate, leaving him and a few others, he was still as happy as any other citizen of Warfang. The war was over, but even then some guards still needed to keep watch. This particular guard volunteered almost immediately to do so. His reasoning being, wanting to be the first to greet the two heroes, but to his disappointment he was assigned to the northern wall, when the heroes were last seen heading west.

The guard continued to scan the war torn planes in front of him. Glancing at the Mountain of Fire for a moment and saw two spects in the distance. The guard squinted, trying to make out what they were; at first he thought they were birds, but realized they were dragons.

At the realization, he spread his armored wings and took off flying in the direction of the dragons, only to fly a few yards away from the wall and then hovering, waiting in the path of the two. Once the dragons were close enough to see, his eyes widened at the color of purple scales, and he can only assume who the other dragon is.

As Spyro and Cynder flew towards the northern side of Warfang, the ebony dragoness spotted a dragon flying up from the wall and into their path. The pair exchanged a glance and a smile, then they began to speed up.

Only a few seconds later, the two dragons stopped in front of the Warfang guard. The dragon opened his mouth then closed it. " **Uhh, g-greetings!"** He said waving a paw.

Spyro and Cynder exchanged confused glances. Cynder looked back at the armored dragon, waiting for someone to say something, so she did. " **Hello, may we pass into Warfang?"** Cynder asked politely.

The dragon struggled to compose himself, and soon Cynder realized he was nervous, either of her or Spyro. " **Oh ah, y-yes of course! I'll g-get, ah, right. Um y-yeah follow m-me."** He stuttered.

" **Are you okay?"** Spyro asked, before the guard could lead them away.

He looked embarrassed by the question. " **Oh yes, my apologise. I am just n-nervous about being around the heroes of the Realms. F-follow m-me."** The guard said, flying towards the Dragon City.

Cynder gave Spyro a look of surprise. " **Heroes? As in both of us?"**

The purple dragon smiled nervously and followed the guard along with Cynder. It only took a few seconds before the three dragons landed in the courtyard of the northern gate.

" **Wait here."** The dragon guard said, as soon as they landed. He rushed down a path leading out of the courtyard.

The dragon pair sat in the middle of the courtyard, that they fought in only two days ago. Most of it was still damaged, but repairs were underway, albeit slow. Cynder watched as several dragons, moles, and cheetahs were walking to and from the courtyard. At first no one paid attention to the purple dragon or the black dragoness.

" **Hmm. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be."** Spyro said suddenly, startling the dragoness.

" **What is?"** She asked, looking at him expectantly.

Before he could answer, " **Look it's Spyro!"** someone yelled. Every head in the courtyard turned in search of the purple dragon, one by one everyone looked at him. Spyro's scales turned a shade of red.

He turned toward Cynder. " **I stand corrected."** He murmured to Cynder, whom he realized was backing away. " **Cynder?"**

She pointed a claw behind him and tried to keep a straight face as she saw what he didn't. Spyro turned around and immediately went wide-eyed as a crowd of moles, cheetahs, and dragons rushed toward him. Before he could back off, the purple hero was immediately surrounded and bombarded with different questions that made no sense to him.

Cynder, unable to see Spyro from outside the circle, giggled at the sight. No one paid her any attention and she was perfectly okay with that. One dragon glanced at her and immediately his eyes grew wide. He said something to the dragons around him and all at once they turned towards her with scowls across their maws. Each one sending their own hate filled glare. Cynder returned the gesture with her own stoic expression.

Before any of the dragons could say anything to her, the crowd began to part, until Spyro was left standing alone with several guards shooing away the citizens. Cynder immediately went to Spyro's side and stayed close. A green scaled dragon with a dark brown underbelly, strode toward them with six guards at his back. He looked similar to Terrador in stature and even his horns and tail were the same. Unlike the other guards he wore no armor.

" **Spyro, it's good to see you alive and well."** He glanced at Cynder and frowned for a moment, only to return his gaze to Spyro. He smiled. " **Good work out there defeating Malefor."**

Spyro returned the smile. " **Anyone else would have done the same, besides I didn't do it alone."** He side, draping a golden wing over Cynder's back.

" **Ah, huh."** He said giving Cynder another glance. " **Whelp!"** He said, bouncing a little bit. " **I better inform the Guardians that you're here! You guys escort them with a diamond formation."** He ordered the six guards around them. " **We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt right."**

He snapped his foreclaws suddenly. " **Cya guys there!"** The earth dragon said, before taking off toward the inner part of the city.


	4. Chapter 4: Instructing

Chapter 4: Instructing

 **Rift: Hey everyone, not gonna have a skit this week because I'm shooting a film. Silver only owns his characters and story. If you don't like it, well… I don't know. Go read something else I guess. In the end, Silver gets the view anyways, so no need to complain.**

* * *

As the small group of eight dragons, six being guards and two being adolescents, walked through the streets of Warfang, they began to draw in a large crowd; slowly gaining more creatures the closer they got to the large temple. The noise increased as well. There was loud cheering for Spyro. The six guards had a hard time keeping some of the citizens at bay, as they tried to speak or even see the purple dragon.

With the cheering for Spyro, there were those who prefered to sneer at Cynder, who kept her head held high and her expression blank. Out of the corner of her eye, Cynder saw Spyro was red scaled and closer to the ground, compared to her own posture. The dragoness smiled inwardly at the purple dragon's shyness of the crowd, though every time he heard a sneer at Cynder, he looked for the source and gave them a look that shut them up quickly, to which he nodded in approval for, then returned to his coy behavior.

Cynder noticed every time the purple dragon did this, she was grateful for his caring nature, but she wished to give her own challenging glare; on occasion she was able to do so. Every time she made eye contact with any of her haters, all she saw was fear, discomfort, and hatred. Her cold hard emotionless gaze caused them to look away almost immediately.

Cynder kept that up until they reached the main courtyard to the Warfang temple. Waiting for them was an equally large crowd. The crowd parted as they entered the courtyard, allowing them passage. The two guards in front of Cynder suddenly stopped, causing Spyro and herself to stop as well.

" **Why did we stop?"** Spyro asked loudly, so he could be heard over the roaring crowd.

One of the guards in front of them turned to answer. " **It is protocol that we wait here for a higher up."** He said sternly and maybe a little giddily that he was talking to the purple hero, Cynder noticed.

Spyro curiously looked around the courtyard, or what he could see over the armored guards and the crowd surrounding them, while Cynder just starred forward, looking right at the temple entrance. Cynder let out an impatience huff, she grew tired of hearing the sneers of the crowd, it brought her down a little. _No! I will stay strong, and confident._ Cynder thought to herself.

The ebony dragoness continued to just stare at the door as creature after creature flowed out. Moles, cheetahs, and dragons poured out one by one. Mostly all adult dragons, no dragon her age. As the flow of creatures leaving the temple dwindled in size, four young dragons walked out the door and stopped just before going down the wide stairs and into the courtyard.

Cynder looked with curiosity, from where she stood, two dragons were male and the other were female. All four of them seemed to be looking at her and Spyro's general direction, each with a different expression. She was about to give each of them the same treatment as every other hate filled dragon, when one dragon in particular caught her eye. His scales were as green as tree leaves and his underbelly matched the color of her eyes, though that wasn't what caught her attention. What did, was the fact that he was hornless.

When they made eye contact, Cynder was met with surprise, but didn't show it. This dragon didn't have a hate filled gaze like all the others. Instead he hid his emotions just like her. His amethyst eyes bore into her emerald. _His eyes are the same color as Spyro's...curious._ She then realized that he looked quite familiar to her, at that thought, she involuntarily tilted her head.

After a little bit, Cynder couldn't take it anymore. For the first time since she and Spyro got here, Cynder was the first to break eye contact.

" **Spyro."** She said, nudging him. He looked at her expectantly. " **Look."** Gesturing, with her head, toward the four dragons at the top of the steps, but to her surprise, there were only three of them. The hornless dragon was gone.

" **Dragons our age!"** Spyro said with surprise. " **Do you think there are more?"**

" **Hopefully…"** Cynder said, letting her head drop a little.

Spyro saw her sadness and put a paw under her chin, and lifted her head up so that she was looking at him. " **It wasn't your fault."**

She forced a smile. " **I-"**

" **Spyro! Cynder!"** A booming voice said over the crowd. Immediately the two in question turned toward the loud voice. The guards in front parted to reveal Terrador, Cyril, and shortly after them, Volteer, each one baring a large smile. It was strange to see for the young dragons, Terrador and Cyril rarely had a smile, but either way, the two dragons returned with their own smiles, Cynder's wavering.

" **It is good to see you well young dragons!"** Terrador said, coming to a stop in front of them; Cyril and Volteer at either side of him.

" **We were worried that something terrible had come upon you!"** Volteer said.

" **Actually, blabbermouth was the only one who worried. I, on the other paw, knew that you would make it back."** Cyril said, rolling his eyes at Volteer's comment.

" **You have to tell us about the great triumphant battle between the Dragon Realm's tyrant and yourselves! I am sure that it is an epic tale that must be heard and remembered by all!"** Volteer said, causing the crowd to cheer in agreement. Spyro's scales took on a red tinge once again, causing Cynder to smirk.

" **Oh Spyro would loooove to tell the story of how he alone took on the Dark Master."** Cynder said sarcastically.

Spyro gave her a look that clearly said _seriously! Why?_ " **Anyone would have done the same."** He said, giving the same humble response as before. " **And you did a lot."** The purple dragon said, pointing a claw at Cynder.

Cynder shrugged. " **You're still gonna have to tell the story."** Spyro took on a rather timid look at that point. He clearly didn't want to tell the story with such a large audience.

Terrador chuckled and shook his head. " **Maybe at a later time. Tell me Spyro, what is keeping Ignitus from joining our little reunion."** He said with a smile, however the smile disappeared when Spyro looked to the ground in sorrow, and Cynder immediately changed from a happy face to a sad expression. " **I….see."** Terrador said slowly. " **Let's take this conversation elsewhere."**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder sat atop the roof of the Warfang temple, facing west as they watched the setting sun. Their tails were intertwined, Cynder rested her head against Spyro's shoulder and his head leaned against her own. The purple dragon, also, had a golden wing over his dragoness. Both of them enjoyed this quiet moment together, though the conversation with the Guardians was still fresh in both their minds.

They talked about what happened right after they and Ignitus left to face Malefor. Spyro couldn't tell what happened to Ignitus, but Cynder did, even she found it hard to say the words. They didn't mention Spyro's darker side taking over, nor did they mention it to each other. After that, Spyro recounted the entire battle with Malefor and the events after putting the world back together, leaving Volteer bouncing off the walls at his 'little' display of power.

Cynder let out a long sigh, breaking Spyro out of his thought cloud. The purple dragon tightened his wing around the black dragoness. Cynder moved her head off his shoulder and broke her gaze away from the sunset.

" **Okay, we're here, now what?"** Cynder said.

Spyro tore his gaze away from the sunset and looked at Cynder. " **I'm not sure."** He said, shrugging. " **Live normal lives?"** Spyro suggested.

" **I don't think that's possible for me."** Cynder sighed. " **I mean where do we start?"**

" **Well…"** Spyro started, looking back toward the sun. " **We could start by making some friends."**

" **Like those four dragons we saw today?"** Cynder asked.

Spyro titled his head in confusion. " **Four? I only saw three."**

" **There were four."**

" **Are you sure?"**

" **Yes."**

" **You could've been hallucinating."**

" **Spyro!"** Cynder growled.

" **I know I know, I'm sorry."** Spyro said, giving Cynder a warm smile. " **So there were four huh?"**

She nodded. " **He must've walked away before you looked."** Cynder looked down at her braces. " **He looked, familiar."**

" **You know him?"** Spyro asked.

" **No dummy, I said he looked familiar."** She said, poking his nose at the word _dummy._ " **I don't know."** She sighed, after a few seconds of silence.

" **We can try to find him tomorrow."** Spyro offered.

" **He could be at that training session Volteer mentioned."** Cynder said, causing Spyro to siffen. " **We'll try there."** Cynder noticed his hesitation with the training session, and smirked. _He's going whether he likes it or not._

" **Uhh, sure."** Spyro said, returning his gaze to the gorgeous sunset before him. Cynder leaned into him again and watched it with him.

* * *

Sitting in one of the bigger training rooms in the temple, was Silvus the Messenger of Light, though none of the other dragons present knew that, though he was still respected. He got that in his training session as an instructor the day before. The green dragon sat at the sideline with some of his 'students' while two adolescent dragons were sparring in the ring. They were instructed to only use ranged elemental attacks, but Silvus wasn't paying attention, his mind was in yesterday's training session.

* * *

 **The day before….**

A green ice dragon sat high up inside the main training room used for dragons in his age group. There were several ledges near the high roof of the room. Silvus laid there with his front paws dangling over the edge. His eyes were transfixed on the main entrance, he already scanned the room three or four times taking note of everything. They layout was quite similar to that of Gabriel's training room, and the one inside of the Dragon Egg Temple, except larger in diameter and equipped with more supplies.

The Messenger thought about what he was going to teach, or oversee. He wanted to know the skill sets of each dragon coming, and how far in their training they have progressed. Silvus already had a plan, now he just needed to have patience.

His patience paid off, after a short period of time. Several young dragons walked through the doors, some two at a time, others one at a time, and then a group of three that he recognized as his...friends. He smiled at the sight of them. There were several different elements in the room. At least three fire, one electric, two ice, an earth, two wind, and a shadow dragon, each with their respected color sets. The ages of the dragons were easy to determine. There were a couple who were only a few years younger than himself, and some that were older. Only three or four looked to be his age of sixteen, two of them being Roslina and Snow.

Silvus waited to see if there were any stragglers, which there were. A bigger looking fire dragon, bright red with a black underbelly, along with a shadow dragon and an electric dragoness, walked through the doors. The fire dragon spoke in a harsh manner toward his peers. Silvus saw the fearful expressions across most of the student's maws. Snow in particular had a deadly glare, and when the dragon moved toward her and said a few words to her, she gave a huff and turned away. Silvus frowned at the way the dragon's words were spoken.

Silvus then decided to test them, to see if any had awareness; so he did not show himself just yet. Most dragons didn't even look up, some did, but only out of boredom. It didn't take long until one particular black dragoness looked up straight at him, and then got the attention of Aerio and Snow.

It was time for him to reveal himself to his...class of thirteen. Silvus stood up on his ledge and jumped off, then with one strong flap, he landed in front of his class, catching the attention of each of them. Silvus' social anxiety attempted to kick in, but his Messenger training kicked in before his anxiety did.

" **Greetings trainees, my name is Silvus. I will be your overseer for the next few days."** Silvus said sternly. The green dragon smirked inwardly as he saw the surprised expression, especially from his friends.

" **Why?"** One younger dragon asked almost immediately, to which he was met with a stern look from Silvus. The dragon cowered down in embarrassment.

" **Master Volteer asked me to take his place for the time being."** He said looking only at the dragon who asked the question, and nodded to himself, satisfied with his answer. " **Now then, if there aren't any more questions, we shall start with target practice."** Silvus said, turning away from the group.

Then a voice spoke up and Silvus knew instantly who it was. " **Are you even qualified to train us? I mean come on buddy, you're younger than I am!"** The fire dragon said puffing out his chest. " **What gives you the right to boss me around?"**

Silvus turned, his eyes boring straight into the soul of the fire dragon, but the drake was left unfazed. " **Volteer has given me the right."** The ice dragon sighed inwardly. _I am only here to oversee you, but now...not so much._ " **Target practice. Who would like to go first?"** He asked the crowd of dragons.

The fire dragon smirked. " **I'll go, just to show you who the real boss is around here."**

" **Leave nothing left Carmine!"** The electric dragoness cheered.

Silvus gestured to the center of the room, and the fire drake walked over with confidence and stood ready. The green ice dragon gestured for the students to stand back, then he turned toward the fire dragon in the middle. He closed his eyes momentarily, picturing several targets for him to hit, ten in total appeared. Three apes, and seven gremlins, four of them being the flying type. The targets surrounded the drake on all sides, each with targets on their chests.

The students behind Silvus murmured, indicating that they've never seen this exercise before. The green dragon sensed uneasiness from behind him and from the drake in the center of the room. " **Begin!"** Silvus called, and the fire drake jumped into action. _At least he follows that command._

All the targets began to advance on the fire drake before he could react. With two quick fireballs he took down two apes, he immediately turned his back on the third ape, and shot randomly into the air, missing the flying gremlins completely. Just before the ground gremlins reached him, he jumped and blew a fireball beneath him, taking down three gremlins, but he launched himself right into the flying targets. They knocked him to the ground to where the lone ape stood ready with a wooden sword, causing several dragons to gasp. The fire drake raised his paws up and closed his eyes, but just before the ape could strike, it crumpled into dust.

Silvus walked toward the fire drake. " **Sloppy, incohesive, and poor. Your aim needs work as well as your timing and awareness."** Saying the same words that Gabriel always told him when he had to do this. The Light Messenger had to perform this task until he got it right... _no, until I didn't get it wrong._

" **Let's see** _ **you**_ **do it then."** The fire dragon snarled. Silvus bore a look of surprise to which the fire drake smirked at. " **Or is the overseer** _ **scared**_ **."**

" **As you wish."** Silvus said, earning a smug look from the fire drake and gasps from the students behind him.

The fire dragon scampered over to the other students, and sat with his electric and shadow friend, who were smirking at him. He whispered something to both of them, which made their smirks vanish instantly.

Silvus sat in the middle of the room, facing the students with his amethyst eyes calmly shut. He reimagined all the targets appearing in a random order, as always done by Gabriel. _Have patience, take a deep breath._ The Messenger took a deep breath as he remember his master's words. _Open your eyes, look, then take action._

" **Call it."** He said aloud to his students.

The voice of Snow shouted out, " **Begin!"** Silvus' eyes shot open.

He turned his head left to right quickly taking in the situation. Two apes and two gremlins on his left, a gremlin and two flyers on his right, a gremlin and a flyer in front, and a flyer and the third ape behind him. Silvus shot three large icicles to his left in quick succession of each other, not even watching if they hit. With a flap of his wings he did a backflip, sending two icicles in front of him and two behind. Silvus hit the ground in a roll toward the lone gremlin to the right, getting behind him, for it was rather close by already. He shot an icicle in his back, it let out a silent screech as it crumbled to dust.

Silvus used that moment before it crumbled away, to leap off of it in a twirl, letting loose two icicles on either side of him, and then landing on all fours in a pounce like stance. The two remaining gremlins in the air fell down behind him and crumbled to dust.

All the students sat there with jaws on the ground, most looking impressed, some trying to comprehend what they just witnessed. His friends looked awed, and Roslina gave him a look of curiosity and raised eyebrow. The last sequence of events happened in a matter of a few seconds to them.

The fire drake sat there with his mouth closed and his eyes downcast. " **Now then, let's set up the real targets shall we."** Silvus said. _Oh this'll be fun!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Silvus' memory of yesterday was interrupted by several shouts; at first Silvus thought they were shouts of panic, causing him to take a defense stance. Then he realized that they were running toward the door, cheering about something. Silvus watched with a tilted head, then he partially saw purple scales in the crowd. Spyro had arrived, _and probably with Cynder as well_.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories of Pain

Chapter 5: Memories of Pain

 **Rift curled up in a fetal position, shivering.**

 **Rift: So… Much… To… Do…**

 **Silver sighed and looked at the audience.**

 **Silver: Don't mind him, he's doing film finals and preparing to move. Anyways, I own only my characters and story. If you don't like it, here's a poem Rift wrote. Ahem; "Roses are red, violets are blue, I have three claws, the middle one's for you." Ohhh… I get it now.**

* * *

As a dragon constantly fighting, you would need to sleep lightly out in the Dragon Realms. That would require waking up at any given noise or disturbance, giving the proper reaction. This was the case for Spyro. Outside his door were several different creatures walking through the halls, their footsteps barely audible through the purple dragon's door, but his ears were trained to pick up small noises, thanks to Terrador and his training.

Spyro's amethyst eyes popped open at the quiet thump of a creature walking past. He jumped into an defensive stance on his soft bed of cushions, his head stared at the direction in which the noise came from, waiting to spot something out of the ordinary. It took a moment for Spyro to realize where he was. Once he did, he smacked his head and collapsed onto his pile of cushions that matched the color of his scales. Calming himself after his little jump, breathing in and out slowly.

The purple dragon let out a half annoyed huff. _Seriously Spyro, for the first time in a long time you sleep in a comfy and peaceful place, but still you're on edge._ He silently scolded himself.

He tried to fall back asleep, but found that he could not. Instead, he stood up, stretched, and walked out onto his balcony. The sun was just rising, rays of light casted shadows from the building behind. Below was a small courtyard that had one main road which led to the east side of Warfang, and several more roads branched off in different directions. To his direct right was the balcony belonging to his dragoness.

Spyro couldn't help but smile as he remembered the night before, cuddling on the rooftops with Cynder and watching the sunset. His smile faltered as he remembered what they were going to do today, visit a training session. Not that Spyro was anti-social, he just didn't like all the attention given to him for doing something that any other dragon would've done.

The purple dragon decided to go see his dragoness on this early morning, possibly to go and get breakfast his stomach begged. Spyro opened the door, looked down both hallways to make sure no one was around, then moved toward Cynder's door.

Spyro knocked twice on the door, then sat on his hunches waiting patiently for an answer. When no answer came he knocked again, this time calling her name, but still there was no answer. Spyro soon became worried that something happened during the night.

With that thought in mind, Spyro pushed the door open, revealing that there was in fact no black scaled dragoness in the room. The purple dragon scanned the room for anything suspicious, but found nothing except some of Cynder's possessions that she found during their adventure.

With confusion written all over his muzzle, Spyro turned from her door frame and down the hall in the direction of the mess hall. _She could be in the mess hall..._ Remembering the directions given to Cynder and him, he took a left at the base of the steps and into the hallway of fire, then took the second door on the right. A few meters down the hall and then through the wides doors on the left. The purple dragon always seemed to remember directions given to him, which was how he found Dante's Freezer and all those other places so easily.

The mess hall was mostly empty, minus a couple moles and cheetahs here and there. They spotted him almost immediately and approached him. Thankfully for Spyro, they only wanted to meet him and say thank you, to which Spyro gave a polite nod to. Then, he walked in between a couple long tables and to the back of the room.

As he got closer to the back, he heard some shouts, one sounded male and the other female, both of them familiar. A dragoness sat at one of the tables with a small bowl of strawberries and floating across from here was a golden dragonfly.

" **Oh, so the she-dragon didn't think about telling me that Spyro was back, huh!"** The voice of Spyro's dragonfly brother yelled out.

" **Actually, I didn't think of you at all. It was actually quite peaceful without you around. I could actually fight!"** Cynder replied, picking up a strawberry and places it in her maw.

" **You can't fight even if I wasn't near!"** Sparx retorted, crossing his arms.

" **At least I can fight and not some annoying distraction!"**

" **Hey, I'm a distraction, not an annoying distraction! Wait a second…"**

Cynder smirked at that, then her smile widened when she spotted Spyro approaching. " **Well look who decided to show up."** She said, walking toward the purple dragon, but not before a light buzzed past her.

Sparx flew right up to Spyro's face and pointed a tiny appendage at him. " **You and your fat behind are in big trouble for not telling me you arrived! This evil chick told me you didn't make it! Then she just laughed at me like it was a sick joke!"** Sparx said, point accusingly at Cynder, who just shrugged in response. Spyro gave her a look of disapproval. " **But that doesn't let** _ **you**_ **off the hook mister! You'll be sorry once I'm through with you, ya hear! I'm never letting you outta my sight again, you big fat purple thing!"**

Sparx gave a deep breath after his rant.

" **You done?"** Cynder asked.

" **Nowhere close."** Sparx said, shooting a glare at the ebony dragoness.

" **Good to see you too, Sparx."** Spyro said.

* * *

Silvus sat as he watched his students crowd around Spyro, cheering his name and being excited to see the purple dragon of legend visiting their training session. The green dragon had mixed feelings about his session being interrupted. If it were anyone else, Silvus would've been rather angry, but still, he is weary about Cynder being there. She was somewhere behind the crowd; based on their cheers, the trainees haven't spotted her yet.

The Messenger gave a nervous sigh as he realized that soon he will have to break the crowd, and then he'll have to talk to the legend himself as well as the dragoness that caused so much disdress in his life. Silvus felt nervous and slightly excited about that, _why do I feel so nervous! I wasn't like this before!_

Silvus began to slowly approach the crowd of students. Every step was forced and silent, thankfully no one was paying him any attention ; Spyro had all of it. Once he was only a few feet away from the crowd, he stopped and stood there, taking only a moment to think about his next move.

" **Alright everyone! Give him some breathing room!"** Silvus said, managing to call out to the students. Unfortunately no one paid him any attention. " **Guys!"** He yelled.

No one even glanced at him. Silvus gave a huff of annoyance, took a couple steps back, and took a deep breath. The ice dragon let out an ear piercing roar. Every dragon present winced and several brought paws to their heads, exceptions being Spyro, Cynder, and Roslina; though Silvus didn't see that.

When Silvus realized he the attention, he stopped and smirked at all of them. " **Good I have your attention."**

" **Was that really necessary?"** The fire drake, known as Carmine, asked.

" **If it annoyed you, then yes, yes it was."** Roslina said, who was separate from the crowd.

Silvus nodded in agreement. " **Now then, give the purple scaled hero some breathing room!"** He ordered.

All the dragons surrounding Spyro immediately backed off, exposing the purple dragon to the eyes of Silvus. His students flowed behind the green dragon, giving the purple dragon some space. Spyro was standing there looking flustered, with a red tinge to his face. Standing not to far behind the legend was Cynder.

Silvus lightly stumbled backward, a movement so quick that only one with trained eyes could see the slight reflex. Images flashed through his mind as soon as he laid eyes on the ebony dragoness. _Suddenly Silvus was six years old once again. Standing helplessly on an iceberg as it floated away from his destroyed city of Windig. In front of his young eyes was Cynder, adult Cynder, and she was laughing maniacally. Her claws were buried deep in the chest of a dark blue dragoness. Silvus' mother._

Silvus blinked a couple times, shook the images away, and returned focus to those in front of him. Cynder walked forward until she was standing at Spyro's side. Silvus glanced back slightly as he heard a couple of the trainees whispering amongst themselves. Others snarled and glared at her.

" **What is she doing here?"**

" **Is she going to attack us?"**

" **We should kick her out."**

" **I don't want to die."**

" **We can swarm her."**

Silvus scraped his tailblade against the stony floor, creating a noise that silenced the students. He looked back at the pair of dragons and put on a slightly strained smile. The ice dragon approached them with more confidence than before.

" **Spyro, it is an honor to meet you."** He said bowing his head slightly, waiting for Spyro to acknowledge before Silvus returned his gaze to the purple dragon.

Spyro and Cynder exchanged a glance. " **That isn't necessary."** Spyro said. " **What is your name?"** He asked.

Silvus raised his head. " **Silvus, I take it the Guardians sent you here?"**

" **More or less, are you the instructor?"** Cynder asked, with slight confusion. _Probably because of my age._

Silvus looked at her, trying his best to keep the same tone he used with Spyro. " **For the time being, yes. I'm glad you two could join us. We were just doing sparring matches today."** Silvus said, beginning to come up with a grand idea. " **Maybe you two could show us what you've got?"** Silvus offered with a wide grin across his maw.

The dragons behind Silvus gave a loud cheer at the suggestion. The ice dragon nearly bursted out laughing at the two dragons reaction. Spyro's face immediately took on a fearful expression, while Cynder smiled and maybe looked a little excited.

" **Oh no no no I don't think that's a good idea!"** Spyro said, backing away slowly. There was a collective 'awwww' from all the dragons present, even from Silvus.

Before the purple dragon could get any further away from the group, Cynder wrapped her tail around Spyro's forepaw, and pulled him to her. " **Come on Spyro! I've always wondered which one of us was more skilled on the battlefield."** Cynder said, with a challenging tone.

" **No no Cynder I don't want to fight you."** He said, lowering his tone. " **Please Cynder."** He said, staring at her with wide eyes, but in the back of his mind Spyro knew that he won't be able to win this argument.

" **Come on Spyro they want to see you in action."** She said, gesturing to all the eager dagons behind her.

" **I don't have a choice in this do I?"** Spyro said, frowning at her.

" **Nope!"** She said grinning.

All the dragons behind Cynder watched with curiosity as the pair of dragons spoke quietly with one another. Silvus wore a slight surprised expression as he realized something about the two dragons in front of him. Spyro was more nervous, _probably from all the attention he's getting,_ while Cynder is the more daring of the two.

Cynder turned to look at Silvus. " **He's up for it!"** She said, causing all the dragons to cheer. Which in turn caused Cynder to smile.

Silvus nodded and turned toward the students. " **To the sides!"** Then gesturing to the dragons in contest. " **Get on either side of the ring and prepare yourselves!"**

They did what he said, Spyro being more hesitant than Cynder. Most of the students sat at the edge of the ring, getting a perfect view of the two dragons. Silvus stood in the exact center of the room, glancing at Spyro and Cynder.

" **Elemental attacks, and paw to paw combat is allowed! No dirty plays and especially no lethal attacks! For one to win, the other must either yield, be pinned, or at a position that could lead to death!"** Silvus glanced at both dragons, each giving a nod indicating that they understand.

Silvus moved adjacent to the students with a flap of his wings. He held a paw up in the air. " **Ready!"** Both dragons lowered themselves so that their underbelly was close to the stone brick underneath them. " **Begin!"** Silvus shouted, as he dropped his paw in a fist.

Instead of launching toward each other like Silvus thought they would, the two stayed in their crouched position, staring at each other. " **I said begin."** Silvus muttered.

Spyro and Cynder began circling each other, still low to the ground and eyes glued to one another. They were locked in an internal battle of who will make the first move. Neither of them gave in; both had a will of iron. The students watched intently, at the edge of their paws in such passive anticipation; even Silvus leaned forward, but with curiosity.

As if it were planned ahead, both dragons released a fireball, Cynder's being shadow fire, hurtling directly toward the other. With Spyro's fireball, came an earth missile with a blunted tip, speeding after the fireball. The fireballs collide in an explosion of orange, dark purple and black. The missle shot through the fire, straight toward Cynder. Without a change in expression, Silvus noticed, the dragoness did a side flip with the help of her wings, and used her tail blade to slice the missile in half.

Upon landing, Cynder dived into a pit of shadow to avoid Spyro's spray of electricity. A spot of darkness could be seen traveling through the floor and toward the purple dragon. Spyro slammed his paws to the ground, making a wall of earth grow out of the ground. Cynder dived out of her shadows through the wall, using a fear screech, causing every dragon in the room to wince, except Roslina. Spyro pressed his forepaws to his head in pain.

Cynder picked up Spyro in her claws and threw him to the middle of the ring. Once the students recovered they began to cheer for Spyro. Silvus was amazed by the dragon's speed and reflexes, he wasn't particularly choosing sides at this point, but was very curious in their combat skills.

The ebony dragoness began to circle Spyro as he shook his head over and over again, then he stopped, faintly glowing green. His eyes were closed and he stood motionless in a defensive stance. Cynder began to creep forward, not making a sound, then she got in a position to pounce. As soon as she jumped, Spyro rolled to the right, forcing a surprised yelp from Cynder. When he was up right he slammed his paws to the ground, sending a line of ice freezing Cynder's left forepaw to the ground. The students once again cheered for Spyro.

Cynder tugged at her paw trying to break it out. Spyro attempted to swipe at Cynder, but she blocked with her free forepaw. Then processed to jump with her hind legs and twice her body around to kick Spyro with her back paws, knocking him away. She then freed herself with the momentum of the kick. Spyro flapped backward to get some distance between Cynder and himself.

Spyro then slammed his paws to the ground a third time, causing two large boulders to fly up in front of him. The purple dragon leaped up with a front flip, hitting one bolder with his hind paws and the other with his forepaws. Sending both right for his dragoness.

She responded with a huge glob of poison, melting the first rock and collided with the second, earning a collective woah from the trainees. She then used her wind element to leap across the ring and onto Spyro's back. Gripping his left horn with a forepaw, trying to hold him down with no avail.

" **Yield."** She said, calmly in his ear.

" **No."** Spyro said, suddenly disappearing and reappearing across from her.

" **Woah! Silvus did you see that?"** Aerio called from across the room to the green dragon, who didn't seem to be paying attention. The wind dragon nudged Snow and gestured to Silvus.

The dragon in question was staring at the poison covered bolder, and then at Cynder gripping Spyro's horns. Those two images alone caused his breathing to increase, until he began huffing, and his breathing patterns became irregular. He watched as the ugly green goo began hissing and dripping as it decayed the rock it incased.

Silvus then let out a loud scream that rivaled Cynder's siren screech. _The green dragon was brought back to Dante's Freezer. There was a white hot burning pain in his skull, as if his horns were being ripped out. He could hear the laughter of a certain evil dragoness. As tears began streaming down his face, all he saw was his silver horns in the snow covered in blood, his blood, and acid. Silvus screams increased again as his second horn was being ripped out. The dragon nearly blacked out from the pain, but found that he could not._

Before Silvus experienced this, Spyro and Cynder were locked in paw to paw combat. Cynder was about to get the upper hand, when Silvus suddenly screeched, causing everyone to jump. The two dragons in the sparring match immediately turned toward the source of the noise. Silvus was on the ground, holding his head and conversing wildly on the ground while screaming.

The two exchanged a quick glance and began to move toward the green dragon, then he grew quiet. Spyro and Cynder, hesitated to approach him. All the students began to approach as well, Aerio and Snow ahead of the small crowd, only to see Silvus lying limp on the ground.

" **Is he alright?"** Someone asked.

Spyro and Cynder stood over him. Carefully leaning down to listen for a heartbeat when Silvus suddenly stood up. His eyes shot open and he immediately went for Cynder. His forepaws clung to her shoulders.

" **Cynder!"** He hissed, holding her shoulders in an iron grip, not allowing her to escape. " **Cynder!"** Silvus hissed in her face. Cynder saw a look of complete and utter terror, and desperation.

In the middle of the ring a different kind of training dummy appeared. It was dark and leaked wisps of shadow. It was Cynder, the Terror of the Skies. Immediately, the dummy started attacking the students. Even it's silent roars were terrifying for everyone, except Spyro and Cynder.

" **Cynder!"** Silvus hissed again.

" **Spyro!"** Cynder called out, griping Silvus' forearms to hold him still.

" **Got it!"** Spyro said, walking up behind Silvus and placed both his forepaws on his skull, releasing a small jolt of electricity. Silvus crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The fake Terror of the Skies crumbled to dust..

All the students were against the walls, some in a defensive stance in front of others. Slowly they began to calm down and hesitantly approached the scene, though most kept their distance.

" **What just happened?"** A dragoness asked.

Cynder looked at the unconscious dragon at her paws with curiosity. Then looked up at Spyro with concern in her eyes, he matched that concern. With their eyes locked, to others it looked as if they were just mindlessly staring at each other, but they were deciding with each other what to do. Then they simultaneously nodded.

" **Someone go retrieve a Guardian!"** Spyro commanded. Hesitantly, Aerio and Snow left. " **Do what you need to do Cynder."**

Cynder nodded and place a paw on Silvus forehead. Her paw began to glow red momentarily. Roslina saw the technique and was instantly curious. " **Are you using your fear element to wake him?"** She asked, to which Cynder nodded in response. " **I didn't know that."** She said, looking at her paws.

Cynder took her paw off Silvus' head. He gasped and coughed, then opened his amethyst eyes, this time with a look of confusion in them, Cynder noticed.

" **I was still connected."** He said, rubbing his head. Cynder nodded to him.

Silvus looked over at the students. " **I'm so sorry."**

" **Silvus what happened?"** Spyro asked, catching the green drake's attention.

Silvus opened his maw to respond, but didn't get the chance because the Guardian of ice barged in. " **Silvus, Spyro, and Cynder! Come with me immediately!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Trial

Chapter 6: Trial

 **Rift sneaks in, beta reads, and throws it out to the public, halting their chase of Silver.**

 **Silver: Thanks bud.**

 **Silver does not own Spyro's story or characters, only his own OCs and storyline. If you don't like the story, thank you for your view.**

* * *

Ten dragons left the Warfang temple; their destination being the Warfang Capital building and it's main chamber. They were heading to a trial lead by the Dragon City's council members and leaders. Seven of the those dragons were the council's personal guard, some of the most well-trained dragons in all of Warfang. The remaining three dragons were Silvus, Spyro, and Cynder.

They were quiet as they walked through the streets of Warfang. Silvus let out an annoyed huff, like he was forced to be there. Spyro gave him a side glance, a concerned look on his face. Cynder kept her expression blank and her eyes forward. To Silvus, it looked as if she were deeply thinking, for a moment he was curious to what she was thinking about, though he had a pretty good guess. It didn't matter to him, for his thoughts were with the conversation the trio had with Cyril the day before.

* * *

Cyril barged into the training room with Snow and Aerio trailing behind him. " **Silvus, Spyro, and Cynder! Come with me immediately!"** He shouted.

The three dragons asked for didn't dare to question the ice Guardian. The three dragons stood up, immediately following the ice dragon, leaving behind the large group of bewildered trainees.

" **Hey! What about us?"** One of the spoke up.

" **Class dismissed!"** Cyril shouted back into the room, then briskly walked away with five dragons following.

The group of dragons walked through the temple at a someone brisk pace. Cyril seemed to be leading the group toward the main Guardian meeting chamber. They passed several groups of moles working on repairs, then several dragons and cheetahs just walking around with other duties; they gave praise and bows to Spyro as they passed, glares at Cynder, and some 'hellos' to the remaining dragons. Though no one gave a response to the bystanders.

Silvus wore a blank expression, though on the inside he was a wreck. The Messenger didn't understand what had happened only just a few minutes ago. The drake remembered blacking out and then having some sort of dream, _or was it a memory?_ He did not know, but he did know the pain and the loss. _Then something happened with the training room…_ he deduced by the reactions given by Spyro, Cynder, and the trainees.

Eventually, the six dragons arrived at the chamber; Cyril opened the door with his ice breath, and the group walked in. Before they walked in the ice Guardian turned toward the two dragons that joined them in their little walk.

" **Thank you for retrieving me, but you are no longer required."** He said to Aerio and Snow, who immediately looked crestfallen.

Then they exchanged a short look. " **We want to stay."** Snow said.

Cyril shook his head. " **This matter does not require your presence, I will not say it again young dragons."** The large ice dragon said sternly.

Silvus gave them a nod of afferemation, however they still looked uncertain about leaving. " **Alright fine."** Aerio said, the pair giving Silvus one last look before walking away.

With a firm nod, Cyril guided the three dragons into the large circular chamber. The roof was high with a large glass half-prism in the center of the ceiling. Around the center of the room was a large circular table with it's center taken out, one small part of the table was taken out to allow access to the center ring.. On certain parts of the table there lay different colored cloths and on the wall behind it was the same colored banner. Silvus counted ten banners in total, all of the different colors and patterns. There was one for each Guardian and their element, almost, Silvus could spot several blank parts where it would make sense for there to be a banner and a tablecloth. To complete the Guardian chamber was one of few Pool of Visions in the exact center of the room, parallel to the center point of the half-prism.

Silvus, Spyro, and Cynder looked around with curiosity, for this is the first time any of them have been in the room. The ebony dragoness paid particular attention to the banner of shadow, while Spyro gazed upon the banner of fire. Silvus sat, looking at each individual banner trying to identify which elements were missing from the chamber.

" **That is enough time to look around."** Cyril said, catching the attention of the three adolescent dragons. " **Now then, report on what had transcended."**

Silvus opened his maw, then closed it, changing his mind about speaking; so instead being the hero he is, Spyro explained the entire sequence of events. The sparring match, the scream from Silvus, the dark training dummy, and then how Cynder and himself snapped the green dragon out of it.

" **I did that?"** Silvus asked with wide eyes, to which Spyro nodded to. " **I'm sorry."** He said, dipping his head slightly.

" **It's alright, no one was hurt."** Spyro said, tapping the Messenger's shoulder with his wing.

Cyril sat there without a word, a paw scratching his lower jaw. He seemed to be thinking, then he stood up. " **This is more Terrador's expertise, but I have a comprehension of what had occured."** Cyril looked directly at Silvus. " **What do you remember young dragon?"**

The green dragon scratched the back of his hornless head. " **I don't...know. I blacked out watching these two spar, and then I saw something."** He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut, _Silvus could see clearly one of his bloody horns laying in the snow in front of him_ , suddenly remembering, " **And I felt pain."** The drake opened his eyes, seeing the three dragons looking at his expectedly.

" **From my understanding, something triggered your memories, which generated the darkened dummy with your connection to the training room."** Cyril said. " **Do you remember what you saw?"**

Silvus nodded his head.

" **What did you see, Silvus?"** Spyro asked, with a tilted head.

Silvus glanced briefly at Cynder, who wasn't looking in his direction whatsoever. " **You guys may have saved the Dragon Realms, but I just met you. I'm not just going to tell you something personal because you asked."**

Spyro gave a nod and respectfully backed off, but not before he gave a brief nuzzle to Cynder, which she returned. The messenger dragon looked surprised at the exchange and maybe a little shocked. _I never would've expected anyone to be with her._

" **No matter what you saw young dragon, we cannot risk this event happening again. Whatever triggered your memories occured in the training session, therefore-"** Cyril said but was interrupted.

" **I understand Master Cyril, I won't oversee the training sessions anymore."** Silvus said, already knowing what he was going to say.

Cyril gave a firm nod. " **Splendid. Now, we have more pressing matters at the moment and they involve your presence in the city Cynder."**

Cynder glanced up at Cyril, while Spyro was instantly worried. " **What's going on?"** The purple dragon asked.

Cyril rubbed his head . " **There have been, disagreements to your presence in the city. Protests have been running without end, and some have gone as far to say that us Guardians are harboring a criminal. Can you believe their isolance to even suggest that!"** Cyril said throwing his paws up. The large ice dragon gave a huff, letting out icy mist through his nostrils. " **The Warfang Council is getting involved, they are holding a trial."**

Spyro stepped toward Cyril, his maw opened, about to speak words when Cynder beat him to it. " **What are the possible outcomes?"** She asked quietly.

" **Execution-"** Cyril couldn't finish before Spyro.

" **What! No! Never!"** Spyro bursted out.

" **And the second?"** Cynder asked, quieter than before.

" **Banishment from the Realms."** The ice Guardian said.

" **No! I won't allow it!"** Spyro yelled out, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

Cyril padded Spyro on the shoulder. " **And neither will we, but unfortunately ever since us Guardians sacrificed our political position to become generals, our political influence has diminished. No matter what, us Guardians will be there to defend you."** Cyril said, then he turned to Silvus who had been sitting there quietly, seemingly uninterested in the conversation. " **Will you be attending the trial, Silvus?"**

* * *

The Warfang Capital building soon came into view. The light clicking of talons and the clanking of armor seemed to draw an early crowd. Silvus glanced behind the rear guard to see a crowd beginning to follow the small band of dragons; all coming to witness Cynder's trial. Based upon the roar of the crowd, it seemed that no one was for the ebony dragoness' repeal. The guards surrounding Cynder didn't seem to care for the crowd's outrage, and, to some extent, Silvus.

Spyro became restless and pressed his side against his dragoness. " **I won't let anything happen to you."** He said; the purple dragon repeated the words over and over again to Cynder, though it seemed like he was saying it more to himself. The words received a snort from the dragon guards closest to Cynder.

Silvus watched as this happened and questioned the reasoning behind the purple dragons' actions. They were clearly mates, but what had caused that? She was an evil dragon that wiped out half the dragon race, while Spyro was the savior of the Realms. It greatly confused Silvus, _maybe I'll ask Spyro after the trial is finished._

The Messenger's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Spyro yet again. " **I won't let anything happen to you."**

Cynder looked both annoyed and grateful for the purple dragon's constant reassurance. After about five more repeats from Spyro, Silvus had the sudden urge to quiet the dragon; so he tapped him on the shoulder. " **Spyro."**

" **What is it?"** He asked, not unkindly.

" **I think she gets the idea."** Silvus said, earning several very quiet sighs of relief from the council guards.

Spyro exchanged a look with Cynder, who nodded. " **Oh."** He said quietly. " **Sorry."**

Silvus gave a light chuckle at the purple dragon's response. No one else seemed to mirror his reaction. The other two dragons surrounded by guards bore different expressions. Spyro looked worried and anxious, while Cynder was mostly emotionless except for slight annoyance.

Eventually the group made it to of one of the largest buildings in the Dragon City. Walking passed a statue of a large dragon and mole shaking paws was surly a sight to behold. A little bit before the actual doorway, were two large pillars holding up a large overhang. The sheer size of the building was spectacular, even for fully grown dragons. It was most certain that moles had a skill for architecture.

Silvus had been to the building before, mainly for observing small trials, but still the entrance took his breath away. Spyro and Cynder nearly stopped to gaze at the impressive structure, but didn't due to the guards. Through the grand doorways was a large lobby with three other large halls branched off in three directions. The group went down the middle followed by the continually growing crowd, picking up their pace preventing any sightseeing.

The main council chamber was at the very end of the lengthy hallway with yet another set of grand doors. " **Warfang loves hallways, and big doors."** Silvus said, earning a nod of agreement from his fellow adolescents.

Finally reaching their destination, the front two guards pushed the doors open with minimal effort. The chamber was large, larger than the Guardian meeting chamber, Silvus noted. At the back of the room was a circular balcony, stretching along the curved back wall; on the balcony were filled seats of the Warfang council members. There were seven members in total; two cheetahs, two moles and three dragons. Housing the farmost seats from the middle were the cheetah council members, one of them being slightly grey furred from age while the other was a younger orange furred. The moles were short and stubby, they are the second to farthest from the middle, both of them look rather old. All three middle seats were dragons, the left fire, the right earth, and in the middle was an ice dragon.

Silvus realized this was the Head Council member and the leader of the Dragon City. It seemed that he was very young and looked similar to Cyril.

As the group entered, all the attention was directed at them. Terrador was standing in the middle of the room on a slightly raised podium, while the remaining Guardians were near the left wall close to the front of the room. Anyone else present was sitting to the left and right in the back of the room.

When they reached the front of the room, the two guards leading, split, allowing the three dragons inside the circle to move freely. Terrador gestured them to sit by the other Guardians, they did what he said, but not before Cynder was stopped. Two guards roughly shoved her toward the Earth Guardian, to which Spyro instinctively growled at and began to move aggressively toward the two guards, causing two more guards to block Spyro's path. Silvus came to the purple dragon's side and put a paw on his shoulder to stop him.

" **Enough."** Commanded a calm voice. Silvus looked at the balcony to see the Head Councillor standing. " **You may return to your posts."** He ordered the guards.

" **But sir-"** One of them spoke up.

" **Now."** Was the response.

" **Yes sir."** With much hesitation, the guards walked to different spots surrounding the room.

Spyro was by Cynder's side instantly. " **Spyro I have to ask you to go sit with master Cyril and master Volteer."** The Head Councilor said, gesturing to the two named Guardians.

" **With respect Head Councillor, I will** _ **not**_ **leave her side."** Spyro said, standing with his side pressed to Cynder's.

" **Spyro it's alright, do what he says."** Cynder said, loud enough for some to hear.

" **But-"**

" **Now."** She hissed in his ear, then flashed him a smile.

Silvus walked up to the purple dragon and led him away toward the blue and yellow Guardians. They sat to the right of the larger dragons, while Cynder was told to sit opposite of them, in-between two guards.

Cyril leaned down to Silvus. " **You're late."**

The green dragon shrugged. " **There's a first time for everything."**

" **Poposterios, there must have been at least one time where you were tarty. You speak nothing but lies young dragon."** The icy dragon said, his voice raised slightly.

Silvus sat on his hunches, smirking at the ice Guardian without a word, which confused Cyril. He opened his mouth to respond, when the Head Councilor cleared his throat. " **Thank you, Master Cyril, but we would like to begin. So may I kindly ask you to hold your icy tongue."** The ice dragon said with a smirk.

Cyril face turned red from embarrassment, causing Silvus to smirk and whisper. " **Now you know how Volteer feels."** The Head Councillor instantly spotted the young Messenger and sent him a glare. " **How in the world did he hear that?"**

" **My second cousin, Galazio, has the best hearing in the FrostBlood family."** Cyril muttered as quietly as possible.

" **Now then, we are ready to begin."** Galazio said to Terrador, who gave a nod and stepped off the platform, but did not walk away.

" **Cynder."** Terrador said, gesturing at the raised podium, to which the ebony dragoness walked toward with an escort of dragons.

Cynder sat on the raised platform, head held high, ready to meet her fate. Terrador, who was next to her, gestured for the guards to move away; they did not.

" **Cynder, also known as Terror of the Skies, you must face judgement for your crimes against the Dragon Realms."** Galazio began. " **The citizens of Warfang has demanded your execution-"** receiving a roar of agreement from the spectators. " **-but I am willing to give you a choice. Either willingly submit to the wishes of the citizens, or banishment from Warfang and the land in stands on."**

The second choice received a loud booing from all the citizens watching the trial. Silvus watched Cynder's expression, which remained blank even with the options given to her. The green dragon had to give her credit for remaining stoic, _even though she deserves it all the same._

Cynder opened her maw to respond when another voice shouted out. " **No!"** Spyro blurted out, stepping forward. All eyes were on the purple dragon, but that did not intimidate him. " **Cynder is a hero! She is not the Terror of the Skies! That monster died along with the one Cynder helped defeat, the Dark Master!"** With each word the purple dragon made his way toward Cynder, and once he was beside her. " **And I couldn't have done it without her."**

Everyone was silent, Silvus and the Guardians leaned forward for Galazio's response, as well as the spectators. The Head Councillor caressed his chin, thinking. " **If you can convince the citizens of Warfang to change their minds within a week, then I will reconsider her options."** Galazio said, earning a gasp from his fellow Council members and a slight sigh of relief from all the Guardians and Spyro.

" **Thank you."** Cynder said, getting a nod from Galazio, who spread his wings.

" **You are all dismissed."** He commanded, then left through a door behind his seat. One by one his fellow council members followed.


	7. Chapter 7: Conflicted

Chapter 7: Conflicted

 **Rift flies in and waves at the audience.**

 **Rift: Thank you all. I know you weren't too happy with last week's delay, as Silver is getting a pitchfork surgically removed from his behind. But alas, we're right on track this week. Silver does not own Spyro's story or characters, only his own OCs and storyline. If you don't like the story, please don't let the door hit you on the way out.**

* * *

Six dragons strolled through the streets of Warfang, their destination unclear due to their current discussion. The task set in mind was going to be difficult in the largest city in the Dragon Realms filled with many stubborn creatures. Convincing the citizens, of the great city, of Cynder's innocents was the goal for the three Guardians and Spyro. The dragoness in discussion walked with them quietly.

Silvus lagged a little behind the group as they talked amongst themselves; all of them throwing out ideas to accomplish their task. Though the Messenger dragon paid no attention to the group, he still wandered behind them, hoping to avoid any unwanted flashbacks.

The green dragon starred up at the tall spires along the main streets of the city, lost in memories of the past; the times when Silvus was only a small hatchling, when there was nothing to worry about. As group trugged on, they came across a few smaller buildings, similar to those in Silvus' old city, Windig. The name itself brought back memories for the young dragon, both good and bad.

An image of a young pick dragoness flashed in his mind, her name distant but yet at the tip of his forked tongue. Though before he could retrieve the name, an image of his old city on fire burned it's way through the image of the dragoness. Screams suddenly filled the air then disappeared the next moment. Silvus shook his head to erase the thoughts, only to bring in more.

 _The sight of his mother's blood shook the small dragon. A low feminine laughter could be heard from a large black dragoness. The dragoness then looked in the direction of the hatchling, as he floated away on an iceberg._

Silvus hit the side of his head until the horrid images disappeared. The emerald dragon let out a deep sigh unheard by those he followed.

The thoughts of the sixteen year old dragon, were interrupted when he bumped into Cynder who was stopped, along with the rest of the group. The black dragoness shot him a glare before returning her attention to the small circle of dragons. Silvus shook his head then stepped into an empty spot in-between Cyril and Cynder.

" **It is settled then."** Terrador stated. " **I will speak on Cynder's behalf in the west part of Warfang, Cyril you will take the south, Volteer take the east, and Silvus will speak in the north."** The earth Guardian finished giving a firm nod.

Silvus immediately frowned at the suggestion, then complained like a hatchling. " **Why can't Kafto take the north?"** Silvus asked with no regard of the fire Messenger's distaste for Cynder.

" **Kafto left."** Terrador said, raising a scaly eyebrow. " **He didn't tell you?"**

" **Left?"** Silvus asked, totally befuddled on why his injured friend would leave; then he was immediately worried for the fire drake.

" **Who's Kafto?"** Spyro asked quietly to Terrador.

" **Fire Messenger."**

Spyro gave an 'ah' of understanding. " **I can take the north if you'd like Silvus."**

Silvus smiled at that suggestion. " **That can work."**

" **Okay Silvus, you can escort Cynder around and speak on her behalf."** Terrador said.

Silvus' smiled turned upside down and immediately a scowl was plastered across his face. The green dragon took a deep breath. " **No."**

They all looked confused at the response, Cynder being the exception.

" **No?"** Terrador asked.

" **No."** Silvus said simply.

" **Why not?"** Spyro asked confused.

" **Because I said no."** All three Guardians were taken aback, they had never seen such behavior from the light Messenger.

Before any Guardian could respond. " **But… aren't you on our side? On Cynder's side?"** Spyro asked, taking a step forward.

" **No."** Silvus said once again.

" **But why?"** Spyro asked. " **You went to the trial and everything?"**

Silvus got fed up with the purple hero's persistence, and suddenly got in the drake's face. " **Because you don't know what happened!"** He said taking a step back and glancing at all the surprised faces around him, then saw the quilt written all over Cynder's maw. " **None of you do."** Silvus said quietly, before kicking off the ground and into the air, toward the temple.

Spyro spread his wings to pursue the quick dragon, but could not due to Terrador's large wing. " **Terrador I need to figure out what's going on."** Spyro said, looking up at the large green dragon.

" **I know, I am just warning you that Silvus is a mystery. I'm not sure how he will react to you."** The earth Guardian said.

" **I want to go too."** Cynder spoke up suddenly, all heads turned in her direction.

Cyril shook his head. " **That may not be the wisest move."**

" **You don't understand, this is my fault, I need to go."** She said, her eyes downcast.

" **That is precisely the reason you should not embark on this emotional endeavor from our fine friend."** Volteer pointed out, earning a glare from Spyro.

Spyro thought it best to drape a wing across the ebony dragoness, pulling her against him for a tight hug. " **It isn't your fault, Cynder, none of it is."** Coaxing a small smile from the dark scaled dragoness.

" **Even though Spyro is right, it may be best for only one to talk to Silvus."** Terrador said, earning a dejected nod from Cynder. " **Chin up and keep your head held high."** The earth Guardian said sternly. She did what was told, getting a firm nod from the green dragon. " **Good dragon."** Then turning to Spyro. " **His room is only a few corridors down from yours. Look for the hall with elements on the entry ways."**

Spyro nodded and gave a squeeze to Cynder. " **I love you."** He whispered before breaking the side embrace and then jumped into the air.

* * *

It didn't take long for Spyro to find the hallway Terrador spoke of, however the purple dragon ran into another problem, he didn't know which one was owned by Silvus. The next best option was to call out for the green dragon. Spyro thought it best not to do that with the possibility of waking up any late sleepers in this elemental hall; so instead he walked up to the closest door, which had the symbol for fire marked on it.

The purple dragon lightly tapped at the door, no answer, causing the dragon knocking to shrug and move to the next door. This one had the symbol for ice, but that didn't make the response different from the first door. With a sigh Spyro moved on for the third door which hosted the symbol for earth, but before he good even raise his paw, the door swung open to reveal a familiar earth dragon.

The dragon sat down rubbing his eyes. " **Alright who's tap tap tapping on all th-"** he stopped once he saw who was at his door. " **Oh good morning Spyro! What brings you here in this early morning!"**

Spyro thought about saying it was the middle of the afternoon, but decided against it. " **I'm looking for a dragon named Silvus, can you tell me where his room, um-"** Spyro paused for a name.

" **Ah yes Silvus! The Messenger for light's room is right down there."** The earth dragon said, pointing at a door further down the hall.

Spyro was confused, _light is an element?_ The purple dragon voiced his question. The earth dragon gave Spyro a confused look, then his expression went from confusion to embarrassment. " **Light isn't an element, no no no that is a silly question Spyro. Weren't you taught the elements?"** He said scratching the back of his head.

Spyro gave the earth dragon a strange look, _he just said that Silvus was a Messenger for light but then changed his mind about light being an element_ …. _strange,_ the purple dragon thought to himself.

" **Thank you, ah what was your name again?"** Spyro asked, thinking he'd ask the Guardians about light.

" **Trak, my names Trak."** Trak said looking relieved. " **And anything for the Realm's savior am I right?"** The green dragon said offering a smile, before turning toward his room. " **Have a fantastic day Spyro!"** Trak said, shutting his door.

The purple dragon gave one last confused glance at the door before making his way toward the door. He stopped at the door and rose his paw to knock when the symbol on the door caught his eye. It was a white symbol he'd never seen before. Spyro examined the strange marking for a few more minutes before remembering why he was there in the first place.

A purple paw knocked on the door, the sound echoing throughout the small hallway. A loud sigh came from the inside of the room, but not an annoyed sigh, and then a voice. " **Who is it?"**

Spyro was surprised on how calm the dragon sounded, then he opened his maw to respond. " **It's me."** He said.

"' **Me' doesn't exactly specify your identity."** Silvus said, a grin clearly heard in his voice.

" **Spyro."** The purple dragon said, embarrassed.

Then nothing but silence. Spyro opened his maw to call out again when Silvus beat him to it. " **Come in."** He said quietly.

The purple hero opened the door to see Silvus' room and the owner hovering over a small caldron of water, staring at it without a word. Spyro look around the room before stepping into it. It was rather tidy, there was a desk and a wooden dragon with armor on it. It seemed to be smaller than Spyro's room.

" **I've come to-"** Spyro began, before he was cut off.

" **Talk?"** Silvus said looking up from his caldron, meeting the purple dragon's eyes. For a moment, Spyro thought it curious that they shared the same eye color.

" **Well yes. You ran off Silvus, and I know it had to do with Cynder."** Silvus broke eye contact at the dragoness's name, and returned his gaze to the caldron.

" **You're not wrong."** The green dragon said, causing Spyro step forward, his head tilted with curiosity. Silvus let out a sigh, before stepping completely away from the caldron and sat on his hunches in front of the purple dragon. " **I guess you have a right to know, she is your mate after all."**

" **How did you know that?"** Spyro asked, his face turning a shade of red.

" **It's obvious."** Silvus said simply, then turned to examine his armor.

Spyro followed in suit, taking a moment before giving one small push. " **So, what happened?"**

The green dragon sighed again. " **When I was six years old, my city was attacked, marking the beginning of the take over of dragon territory. I was with my mother at the time. She… picked me up and ran towards the sea, when we got there, I saw her."** It took a moment for Spyro to realize 'her' was Cynder. " **My mother told me to make an iceberg and float away, I did what she told me to while she defended me."** Silvus closed his eyes, the purple dragon leaned in to hear his next words more clearly. " **I watched as my mother was killed and I… was helpless to do anything."**

Silvus placed a paw on the chestpiece in front of them. " **That's why I became a Messenger; to avenge my mother, but as you can see, that didn't end well."** He said, pointing at his hornless head. Spyro looked at the green dragon with sympathy and understanding, but was overcome with the need to prove that Cynder was innocent.

" **I'm sorry, Silvus, so sorry that happened to you. No dragon deserves that."** Spyro said, placing a paw on the green dragon's shoulder. " **But you have to understand that it wasn't her fault, she-"** but Silvus interrupted him again.

" **I know that Cynder isn't the Terror of the Skies, I was already told of what happened to her, but its just so hard to believe that she's good now. Everytime I look at her, it brings back bad memories."** Silvus let out another deep sigh, and then proceeded to walk over to his caldron. " **I'm sorry."** He murmured, staring down at the water. " **I can't help you."**

Spyro shook his head at the response he was getting. " **She saved you."** He said.

Silvus looked at the purple dragon with a raised brow. " **Weren't you the one who saved us?"**

The purple hero let out a chuckle and shook his head. " **I can't take all the credit. There was no possible way I could've defeated Malefor alone. Cynder is as much as a hero as I am."**

There was no reaction from the green dragon; on closer inspection Spyro saw that his eyes were closed, a frown plastered across his maw. Slowly that frown turned into a smile, then opening his eyes, a tear dropped into the water below him. Silvus leaned forward and whispered something to the water, to Spyro it sound like he said thank you.

Silvus looked up at the purple dragon, looking better than he was a few minutes prior. " **Tell the Guardians that I will escort Cynder around, tomorrow."**

" **Thank you."** Spyro said with a smile, then grew curious. " **Why the quick change of heart?"**

Silvus glanced at the caldron. " **I remembered a conversation with my mother."**

* * *

As the sun rose high over Warfang, Silvus and Cynder set out for the Dragon City. No words were exchanged between the two dragons when they met up at the northern entrance, though Silvus preferred it that way for the time being.

The walk was quiet, there weren't many dragons or any other creatures out at the moment. Silvus took the time to take in the fresh air with a deep sigh and a small smile. He glanced at his temporary companion. She had her head held high, expression was blank, and eyes looking straight ahead.

Soon enough the pair started to attract attention of the early risers. A crowd began to follow the two dragons toward the north. Eventually the quiet morning was replaced by a roaring crowd. All of them yelled at Cynder, throwing horrible words in her direction. Somehow her expression remained blank, the citizens gaining no response from the ebony dragoness.

Then at some point someone yelled out something that caught Silvus' attention. " **Why are you with her! You should be attacking her!"** The green dragon glanced in the direction of the speaker, but gave no answer. " **Do it! For all the things she has done to us and you!"**

" **Stop."** He whispered to Cynder, who did so immediately.

Silvus took a few steps forward so that he was a few paces in front of Cynder. He glanced at the dragon that called him out. It was a grey dragon, a few more years older than Silvus by the look of it. _Likely a wind dragon, maybe he came from Windig?_ Then with a quick look around he noticed that they've attracted a very large crowd. _Here we go._

" **Alright."** He said to himself, before turning to look upon Cynder with an angry expression across his maw. " **You!"** He growled out loud enough for all to hear, causing Cynder to wince slightly but her face was expressionless. " **The one who destroyed my village! Took my home away from me!"** Silvus yelled out -some joining in his cries- taking two steps toward her, however she did not take any steps back. " **You ripped my horns out of my skull when I was eight years old and almost disabled my best friend!"** As he was speaking Silvus took steps toward the ebony dragoness, only a few away from being in her face. " **My mother was taken away from me when I was six."** He said quietly, which finally got a reaction from the black dragoness.

Quilt was written all over her face. " **I'm sorry."** She muttered.

" **And after all these years! I only have three words to say to you!"** Silvus said, raising a paw, causing Cynder to recoil and shut her emerald eyes. The next words he spoke shooked both the dragoness in front of him and everyone watching. " **I forgive you."** He said, wrapping the ebony dragoness in a hug. Earning a gasp from all dragons present, including the dragoness he spoke the words to. Cynder slowly returned the hug, earning more gasps from the crowd. " **I forgive you."** Silvus said once more.


	8. Chapter 8: Horns

Chapter 8: Horns

 **Rift walks into an arena with a microphone and clears his throat.**

 **Rift: While I thank you all for enjoying the story, I need to call someone out. Mr. HolyCross. I challenge you to combat. If I win, you have to review my story. If you win, I'll write something of your choice. If you're up for it, I'll be right here.**

 ***mic drop***

 **Silver: To make things clear, that (points up) is not me but my beta reader, Rifty Agon, so HolyCross if you accept his challenge PM him and not me. Also, all of you do me a favor and check Rifty Agon out, he's got some pretty good stories!**

* * *

Somewhere in the northern sector of Warfang, the purple dragon sat in a small street, surrounded by creatures listening curiously. They were being told a story, a story that would hopefully change their minds about a certain black dragoness. It was the story of Cynder, from her egg being stolen from the Dragon Temple to the final battle with Malefor.

All creatures listening thanked Spyro for the tale and some even said that they'll apologise to Cynder for their rude comments, though most left without any comment on the story. Once the small crowd fully dissipated, the purple dragon let out a content sigh, shortly after a golden colored dragonfly buzzed in face.

" **About how many more times are ya gonna tell that story bro?"** Sparx asked, throwing his arms up into the air. " **You already told it like five million times! It's getting really really boring. Mainly because you always skip my greatest moments"** The dragonfly finished, crossing his arms.

" **You don't have to go with me Sparx."** Spyro said simply.

" **And what? Leave you at the mercy of those who hate that evil dragoness? Y'know that may not be such a bad idea."** Sparx muttered.

Spyro, ignoring that last part, let out a quiet huff. " **Sparx, she isn't evil."**

" **You keep telling me that, which means…"** Sparx stopped, then pointed a small appendage at him. " **She's brainwashed you! I-I gotta get away from you before the effects spread to me!"**

" **Sparx, you're being over dramatic."** Spyro said, shaking his head at his brother.

" **NO! Don't talk, it could be air..uh what's that word?"** Sparx stopped his tangent to ponder for a moment. " **Pollution! Wait…that means I already breathed it in! Oh the horror! I don't want to be like my fat purple brother!"**

" **Thanks."** Spyro muttered, then he started to walk away from the dragonfly, who seemed to be hyperventilating. " **C'mon Sparx!"** The dragonfly followed with his tiny appendages around his neck and he seemed to be making choking noises.

Spyro continued down the small side street and soon the purple dragon reached the end of it, which led into one of the main streets of Warfang; one that led directly from the northern gate to the center Dragon Temple. Spyro looked down both sides of the street, spotting a large noisy crowd to his left, to which he began making his way toward.

About half-way there, a cheetah shopkeeper stopped him. " **Greetings Great Purple Dragon! May I interest you in some fine colored gems!"** He said, catching Spyro attention.

He walked up to the small booth and in it was a small table set up with a tray containing a number of different colored crystals. All of them looked completely authentic to the purple dragon. Spyro examined the rainbow colored gems, an emerald colored crystal caught his eye. The purple dragon looked up at the grey furred cheetah and opened his maw to speak, but then a disturbance from the crowd caught his attention.

A loud yelling could be heard from the now quiet crowd, the source of that yelling sounded familiar to the purple dragon. _Silvus.._ He couldn't make out the words that were said, however he had a slight feeling who they were directed to.

Spyro gave the cheetah an apologetic look before taking off running toward the crowd. " **Another time then!"** The cheetah called out, though he was unheard. Sparx choose this time to fly up to the cheetah.

" **I am the god Sparx! Interest me!"** Sparx demanded.

A wall of dragon backs blocked Spyro's sight and the path to the center; so he spread his wings to take off to get a clear sight of the events happening inside. However once he was in the air, the only thing that was clear was the fact that the skies surrounding the crowd were not.

Spyro let out a slightly annoyed huff, then he began to look for a way around the crowd until he spotted one. There was a small alleyway in-between two buildings that Spyro immediately dived toward. He slammed to the ground, tucking into a roll then onto all fours, running. Coming across an intersection, the purple dragon made no hesitation on turning right and making another right at the next alley.

Down this part of the alleyway gave a clear sight as to what was happening, which caused Spyro to stop in his tracks. Silvus was slowly stepping toward Cynder, yelling at her, accusing her for all the things that happened to him. Spyro called out her name and took off running toward the scene. Right as he was going to run out of the alley, a pink paw reached out from a doorway to his right and grabbed his purple tail, yanking him to a stop.

" **Wait."** A feminine voice quietly called out, and unwillingly Spyro obeyed. A hooded dragon stepped beside the purple dragon. They wore a brown cloak that hide everything but the end of their snot, their paws, and tail, their scales looked to be hot pink. " **His intentions are true."** Her voice was distinctly female, and when Spyro looked into the hood of the cloak, all he saw were glowing sky blue eyes peering back at him.

Spyro returned his gaze to the scene he was previously running toward, only to see Silvus raise a paw to his dragoness. " **And after all these years! I only have three words to say to you!"** Silvus yelled out, causing Cynder to lean back and close her eyes.

Spyro attempted to cry out but found that he could not. The pink dragoness beside him gripped his shoulder. " **He will not harm her."** She said. The purple dragon found that he believed this strange dragon, and loosened up, causing the cloaked dragoness to remove her paw.

The purple dragon breathed a sigh of relief as he witnessed Silvus envelop his dragoness in a hug, then shortly after, Cynder returned it. " **I forgive you."** Spyro heard from the maw of Silvus, and he could not help but smile warmly from the words.

Then he suddenly became curious on how the pink dragoness knew what was going to happen. He turned to look at the cloaked dragoness but found that she was no longer beside him. She was gone without a trace.

Spyro didn't have time to be confused, especially when someone from the crowd spoke up. " **You** _ **what**_ **her?"**

Silvus broke the hug and gave a small smile to Cynder, which she returned instantly. The green dragon turned to look at the citizen who spoke out. " **I said I forgive her!"** He said louder than before. " **Citizens of Warfang! This-"** pointing at Cynder " **\- is not the Terror of the Skies! This dragoness sitting next to me is a victim of Malefor just like** _ **you**_ **! The one dragon who deserves judgement for these crimes is the Dark Master, and he got what he deserved when Spyro** _ **and**_ **Cynder defeated him!"** At those last words there were a few cheers.

Spyro chose this time to walk out of the alleyway and into view of the large crowd. " **Cynder fought to defend all of you! During the siege of Warfang we fought alongside some of you at the northern wall!"** Spyro said, remembering the battle.

" **It's true!"** A dragon spoke up. " **I saw both of them fighting on top of the wall!"**

" **They saved my house from burning to the ground!"** A mole shouted out.

" **What about the homes she did burn down!"** A cheetah retaliated.

" **I saw them take a fire golem head on!"**

" **Cynder gave the last blow, I saw it with my own two eyes!"**

" **She went with Spyro to fight the Dark Master!"**

The shouts for Cynder soon overcame the shouts that were against the ebony dragoness. Though a loud dragon roar quieted the crowd rather quickly. Spyro spotted the dragon fairly quick, he was an adult grey dragon. He looked smug from quieting the loud roar of the crowd.

" **What about our families!"** The grey dragon shouted out, a few shouting out in agreement though less than before. " **What about all those we lost to her! We cannot just forget that because of words said to us! Actions speak louder than words!"**

" **I believe beating the dragon that made her do these things outweighs what she was forced to do."** Spyro said simply, several of the crowd began to nod in agreement.

" **Well I for one don't believe you!"** The grey dragon said sneering at the purple dragon. Several dragons looked at the grey dragon in complete and utter horror for speaking to Spyro like that, to which the purple dragon sighed and shook his head to.

The crowd was about to erupt into shouts again, however it was stopped when two words were spoken. " **I'm sorry."** Cynder spoke up suddenly, looking straight into the eyes of the grey dragon. " **I'm sorry for what I did to you, for what the Dark Master forced me to do. I tried all I could to stop myself from doing it. I tried to take control of myself again, but I could not, I was tortured when I tried. And even then I still tried again...I'm sorry."**

The grey dragon's angry expression flashed to one of sympathy for only a few moments, then his expression went back to one of anger. " **Clearly you didn't try hard enough."** He said before simply turning and then walked away.

" **Clearly."** Cynder responded.

* * *

For the rest of the morning Spyro, Silvus, and Cynder walked around the northern part of Warfang, talking to every creature they came across. Almost every encounter began with nasty words toward Cynder and Spyro rising to defend her, and then Silvus quiets the purple dragon down to let the ebony dragoness speak for herself. Silvus found this method of letting, the one who the anger was directed upon, speak seemed to have more of an affect than Spyro or himself speaking. Though occasionally, they told the stories in which Cynder's actions needed to speak louder than her words.

This happened the majority of the morning. Most decided to listen to the trio -the occasional dragon forgiving Cynder- and some all out ignored what they had to say. Eventually the morning turned into the afternoon and hunger began to claw at the trio of dragons.

The three sat in a triangle discussing where to go for a meal. " **We could go back to the temple for food."** Spyro suggested.

Silvus shook his head. " **No it's too far. Best if we eat somewhere out here."**

" **There was a small place a few streets back."** Cynder said, pointing behind her. " **I think it was called Fangwire's Cafe."**

" **Strange name."** Spyro said, getting a nod of agreement from Cynder. " **But sure let's go."**

" **I don't think it's a strange name."** Silvus said as the started to make their way down the street.

Cynder shot him a glance. " **Your name is Silvus."**

Silvus froze, causing the other two to stop. Cynder looked at the green dragon and realized that he may have been offended by her comment. She opened her maw to apologise when Silvus started laughing hysterically.

" **What?"** Cynder said.

" **The look on your face was great!"** Silvus said, then continued to move forward. " **Also, your name is Cynder so don't talk about how my name is strange."**

" **Oh it is on!"** Cynder said following him.

" **I'm pretty sure his last statement turned it off."** Spyro said following alongside Cynder.

The ebony dragoness shot Spyro a glare. " **Your name is Spyro."** He responded by putting on a fake annoyed look, which Cynder saw right through and laughed at him.

Silvus then slowed down to let the two heros catch up to him. " **And your brother's name is Sparx. Shall we move on to the Guardians?"** Silvus asked, causing the trio to laugh.

Soon, the strange named place came into sight, Fangwire's Cafe. There was a sign at the front of the cafe that said, "Dedicated to the heroes of Warfang." It was a small shop with several tables set up in front of the food place. Several cheetahs, moles, and adolescent dragons sat around each of the tables. Metal bars about the same height as Spyro and Cynder, enclosed the four tables. The metal like barrier ended at the front, leaving an open gateway parallel to entrance of the cafe.

Silvus began to make his way toward the entrance when he spotted two familiar adolescent dragons. One being light blue while the other was light grey. The green dragon picked up his pace to meet with his two friends.

" **Snow! Aerio!"** He called out, they turned to search for Silvus. When they spotted him they made their way over. " **Where is Roslina?"** The emerald dragon asked.

" **She's...she's busy."** Snow said hesitantly, while looking at something behind Silvus, leaving the green dragon confused until he realized who she was staring at.

" **Oh yeah!"** Silvus said moving into a position to see all his dragon friends. " **Spyro, Cynder! This is Snow and Aerio!"** He said pointing at the respected dragons, in response they nervously waved.

" **What are you doing with her?"** Aerio asked, looking at Cynder.

Silvus let out an annoyed huff. " **So we're gonna have to convince you too? Lovely…whelp here it goes-"**

" **No no! We already heard it from Volteer and we're already convinced of Cynder's innocence."** Snow said, rising a paw in front of her to stop Silvus from ranting.

" **Oh thank the Ancestors."** Spyro said smiling. " **Now how about we get some lunch!"**

Aerio and Snow looked shocked, their jaws dropped. " **You."** Aerio said pointing at Spyro. " **Want to eat lunch."** Pointing at the cafe. " **With us."** Finishing with a claw pointing at himself.

" **Yes!"** Silvus said, then he put a wing around his two friends. " **Now let's get in there already!"**

As Silvus walked toward the entrance with his two friends and the two heroes of the Realms behind them, the creatures sitting at the tables outside starred at the group. When they walked through the door, the somewhat noisy cafe went silent immediately. Silvus took his wings off his friend's backs and tucked them in. Then looked around at all the dragons starring behind him.

" **Y'know, if those two weren't here."** Silvus starting, pointing a claw behind him. " **I'd assume all of you would be staring at my hornless head."**

Every eye in the room went from Spyro and Cynder to Silvus. The green dragon felt heat rising to his cheeks and immediately regretted his decision to speak up. " **Whatever."** He muttered to himself.

Thankfully, his two friends began to lead the embarrassed dragon toward a booth in the corner of the room. Everyone sat down except for Silvus. Spyro sat next to Cynder, and Aerio next to Snow.

" **I'm gonna go order us some food!"** Silvus declared, then he walked away from their table.

" **Is he always like that?"** Cynder asked, as soon as Silvus was out of earshot.

Both Aerio and Snow gave a shrug then just stared at the two dragons before them. The grey dragon soon began to freak out. " **I can't believe we are having lunch with Spyro!"**

" **I know right it's crazy."** Snow said. " **Never thought a day like this would come."** Spyro didn't know how to respond to that. Cynder was about to start a conversation until Snow beat her to it. " **Cynder I couldn't help but notice your jewelry, where did you get it from?"**

" **Actually I made them myself."** She responded with pride.

" **They look great."** Spyro said.

" **Thank you."** Cynder said pecking his cheek.

" **What are they made of? They're really shiny."** Aerio asked, wanting to be apart of the conversation.

" **They're made from dragon...horns…"** She said hesitantly. Cynder looked down at her braces, then she looked at Silvus who was at the back of the cafe, talking with an orange dragon.

" **Wait… dragon horns?"** Snow asked.

" **Are they...whose I think they are?"** Spyro asked, to which Cynder nodded while staring at her braces. " **It wasn't your fault."**

" **I know Spyro."** She said. " **But there was something strange about his horns."**

" **Whose horns?"** Snow asked.

Cynder opened her mouth to respond when Silvus returned with bowls of strange brown liquid in them, and a plate with berries on it.

" **Well I got all of us some weird drink thing Fangwire calls 'liquid chocolate' and I got myself a plate of berries cause I don't know what you guys like to eat."** Silvus stated while placing a bowl in front of all the sitting dragons, then proceeds to sit next to Aerio. No one responded to the hornless dragon as he began to munch on his berries. After a few moments he noticed everyone staring at him. " **What?"** He asked.

" **How did you pay for that?"** Aerio asked.

" **I told them I was with Spyro."** Silvus said, earning a facepalm from Spyro. " **Was I lying?"**

" **C'mon Aerio, lets order for the dragonesses."** Spyro said, getting a nod from the grey dragon. The two got up and headed for the ordering counter.

Before Silvus continued to munch on his berries, he noticed Cynder's choker. " **Hey Cynder that's some nice jewelry. Where'd you get it?"** He asked munching on more of his berries.

Cynder sat there silent, surprised that he asked the same question that Snow asked only moments before. She quickly made eye contact with the ice dragoness, who shook her head. Fortunately, Silvus was too busy eating his berries to notice.

" **I...made them."** She said hesitantly.

" **What are they made out of?"** Silvus asked in between berries.

Cynder's eyes widened. _Two in a row! Now that's just freaky!_ " **They're made out of...silver."** She said. Snow mouthed _really?_ to Cynder, who nodded quickly.

" **Really! That's cool! My Messenger armor is made out of silver."** He said fascinated by this discovery. Then seemingly out of nowhere. " **Speaking of Messenger, Snow do you know where your brother went?"** Silvus asked, causing Cynder to breath a silent sigh of relief.

" **He told me that he's going to visit a Guardian."** Snow said.

" **Did he say which Guardian?"** Silvus asked hope filled.

" **No, sorry Silvus."** She said shaking her head.

Silvus shrugs it off.

" **What are Messengers?"** Cynder asked, confused by the new term. Silvus and Snow gave her a confused look. " **Oh yeah I'm supposed to know what they are from my time of being evil, yep that makes sense."** She said with a blank face. Silvus and Snow are blank faced as well. After a few moments all three dragons bursted out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9: Silver

Chapter 9: Silver

 **Silver stuffed his head in a pillow, screaming.**

 **Silver: For the LAST time, I am NOT Silvus!**

 **Rift: Silver, Silvus, do you know what a pain in the butt it is to deal with the differences when you're a dyslexic dragon?**

 **Silver: I don't care, Silvus is the dragon, I am Silver.**

 **Rift: Aren't you Steve?**

 **Silver: Steve is not my real name! Gahhhhh**

 **Rift: While you're having a mental breakdown, I'll do the disclaimer. Silvus only owns himself, his characters, and stories. If you don't like it, don't read it. Seriously, in the time it takes to write a hate comment, you could have gotten killed by a child in COD that has intimate relations with your mother.**

 **Silver: Before you read this chapter, I suggest you head over to my beta reader's profile, Rifty Agon, and check out his stories!**

* * *

The week had ended. The time given to Cynder had run out faster than those standing for her thought. As soon as the last day came and went, a trial was called and Cynder found herself being escorted through the streets of Warfang. However, the second time around wasn't as rambunctious. Surprising the ebony dragoness, were several newly convinced supporters walking with the escort.

Even with that one positive around, there were still several more there that had a certain distaste of the dark scaled dragoness, and Spyro was not with her at the moment, by Silvus' suggestion. Spyro's reaction, to the green dragon's suggestion, brought a smile to Cynder's muzzle.

" _ **No I'm not going to leave her side!"**_ _Spyro yelled out._

" _ **What, do you think I can't handle myself?"**_ _Cynder said grinning._

 _The purple dragon became flustered._ " _ **U-uh w-well o-of I know y-you can t-take care o-"**_ _Spyro was cut off by a quick kiss by his mate._

" _ **And don't you forget it."**_ _Cynder growled, then she began to walk away from her dragon and Silvus._ " _ **See you at the trial honey!"**_ _She said cheerfully._

 _Silvus walked up from behind Spyro and whispered._ " _ **Remind me not to get on her bad side."**_ _then calling out to Cynder_ " _ **Also Cynder, the Guardians informed me that Galazio wanted to speak with you before the trial!"**_

The Head Counsellor did indeed talk to the ebony dragoness and asked her about her past, surprising the black dragoness for the second time that day.

Now the trial was about to begin. Similar in setting from a week ago, but with the difference of the citizens being split on supporting Cynder or deporting her. Spyro and Silvus sat at the far left wall with Volteer and Cyril, while Terrador stood next to the raised platform Cynder stood on.

All six dragons mentioned, stood silent as they awaited the Councillors. How they were able to speak to one another over the roar of the crowd, Cynder had no idea.

Soon the Head Counselor stood up at his high podium, quieting the crowd without saying a word. " **The week is up."** Galazio stated. " **And you've managed to split the citizen's view on Cynder. I'm impressed."**

Cynder couldn't help but smirk at his comment, however that smirk disappeared quickly when the ice dragon began speaking again. " **Half of you wish for her demise due to her crimes."** gesturing to the crowd opposing the ebony dragoness.

" **And the others believe that she has repaid her debt by fighting alongside our hero."** He said gesturing to those supporting Cynder. " **Because of this split, the decision to Cynder's fate has come down to me. I know what I have to do, for it is the same thing that my personal friend Ignitus would've."**

As Galazio spoke those last words, all the Guardians, Silvus, Spyro, and Cynder began to smile widely. " **Cynder, I pardon you from your past crimes that you were forced to commit."**

Immediately the entire room nearly exploded from the noise. Most cheered for the decision made, while others hissed and roared in total disagreement, one roar sounded familiar and particularly close to Cynder; who immediately turned to see a grey dragon lung for her throat. On pure reflex she did a backflip off of the platform and awaited for the grey dragon's attack, but it never came.

The grey dragon now was across the room, lying on the ground in a daze, and in his place was Spyro in a low stance growling at him. Cynder recognized the dragon from the day Silvus forgave her. He lay on the ground defeated after one impossibly quick move by her purple hero.

Spyro, realizing the grey dragon was no longer a threat to his dragoness, turned and gave Cynder the biggest smile she'd ever seen, and gladly returned it. Then she turned her head to look up at Galazio, who looked pleased with his decision. Cynder mouthed a silent 'thank you' to the ice dragon, who nodded in return.

Silvus, still a little bewildered at what Spyro just did, looked upon the scene with a smile. His forgiveness had paid off, leaving him with a warm feeling of happiness for his new dragoness friend. _Holding a grudge leaves a burden on your shoulders, forgiveness takes away that burnden._ The green dragon smiled, _thanks mom._

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. " **We need to talk."** Terrador said in his ear. " **And grab Spyro."** Silvus gave a nod in response.

The green dragon made his way over to the purple dragon, who was making sure no dragon reached his dragoness. Silvus tapped Spyro on the shoulder, who nearly jumped high in surprise.

" **Terrador needs to speak with us."** Silvus whispered loud enough to be heard over the crowd.

Spyro shook his head. " **What about Cynder?"**

Silvus gave a chuckle. " **I think she'll be fine."** The green dragon gestured toward the dragoness, who was currently being swarmed by dragons that slipped by Spyro.

Spyro tried to lung toward them but was stopped when he realized they were cheering her name; others asking her many different and strange questions.

The purple dragon sighed. " **Alright, let's go."**

Silvus, satisfied with that answer, led the Legendary Hero, with a wing, out the door Terrador went through. They were met with the warm breeze of the outside, waiting for them was both the Guardian of earth and his Messenger, Trak.

" **Nice weather for a great day!"** Spyro commented as he walked toward the earth dragon pair.

" **Indeed, this is a wondrous occasion."** Terrador agreed.

" **What do you need us for?"** Silvus asked as he stopped and sat in front of the two dragons. He gave a quick nod in greetings to his fellow Messenger, who returned it with his usual cheesy grin.

" **You're here to be filled in."** Trak stated.

" **Filled it?"** Silvus asked.

" **Well you've been out for more than a week."**

" **Duh! I was out searching for this guy for three years."** Silvus declared, pointing at the drake sitting next to him.

Spyro smiled and gave a nod of thanks. " **You were helping Hunter?"** Spyro asked curiously.

" **More like Hunter was helping me!"** Silvus stated loudly.

" **Enough."** Terrador said calmly. " **We are getting off topic. Silvus, you have missed something while you were away."**

" **It has to do with Maska."** Trak finished.

Silvus nodded. " **Yes I was already told about Maska's disappearance."**

The earth Guardian raised a scaly brow, then shook his head. " **Not only him, but ice Messenger Eria and electricity Messenger Katrina as well. Both of them sent on the same missing to search for shadow Messenger Maska."**

At those last words, Silvus dropped his light hearted persona immediately. " **When are we leaving?"** The green dragon asked.

" **No, you are just to be informed about this."** Terrador said. " **Trak is to seek out water Messenger Kryma and nature Messenger Fyto to go search for our missing Messengers."**

" **I should go too."** Silvus said.

" **No you will remain here."** Terrador said shaking his large mane.

" **But-"** Silvus started, stepping forward.

" **No!"** Terrador belowed. " **You will do as ordered, understood?"**

Silvus lowered his head dejectedly. " **Understood."** The emerald dragon muttered. Spyro placed a paw on the disappointed dragon's shoulder and gave him a smile.

" **Good."** The earth Guardian said. " **Let us return to the temple."**

* * *

The walk back to the temple was unusually quiet for the largest dragon city in the Dragon Realms. It wasn't a sort of ominousness quiet, more like a comforting quiet. Though it was still a strange quiet, the reasoning for this lack of noise was obvious, and Silvus asked Terrador where everyone was only, confirmed his suspicions.

" **Most everyone in this part of Warfang are at the Capitol Building."** Terrador responded. " **To either protest or support."**

Silvus let out an 'ah' of understanding, then couldn't help but laugh at the large smile Spyro wore. The purple dragon looked like the happiest dragon in the entire Dragon Realms, and for good reasons. The green dragon wished he could have a bit of his happiness to add to his own that was clearly lacking.

The thoughts of the light Messenger were interrupted when a certain Guardian of electricity approached the small group from behind. " **Terrador!"** Volteer called out.

The four dragons stopped and turned to wait for the electric dragon to catch up. Silvus noticed that Cyril and Cynder were not with him like the green dragon thought they would. Spyro opened his maw to voice the question before Silvus could, but never got the chance.

" **Have you told them yet?"** Volteer asked.

" **Yes he told us about Maska-"**

" **No no not that! The celebration!"** Volteer declared.

Spyro and Silvus exchanged a confused glance. " **What celebration?"** The purple dragon asked.

" **The celebration for the end of the war."** Terrador said.

Volteer smirked. " **And us Guardians get to run it."** The electric dragon said with excitement, then pointing a claw at Spyro " **and you are going to be the center of it, and Cynder of course!"**

Spyro's normal happy expression turned to one of fear immediately. " **How am I finding out about this now?"** The purple dragon asked.

" **Well we couldn't have planned this with the whole city hating on Cynder now would we?"** Volteer said, patting Spyro on the head. " **It'll begin with Ignitus' funeral and end with a spectacular show done by some of our greatest fire dragons! Come Terrador we must begin with the preparations!"**

The electric Guardian then began to drag Terrador away to some unknown location. Trak waved a dramatic goodbye to the earth Guardian. " **Bye Master Terrador, won't be seenin' you for awhile."** Then he turned toward Silvus. " **It's best that I'd be going."**

Silvus smiled. " **Don't mess up Trak."** Causing the earth Messenger to smirk, then turned to Spyro with an outstretched paw.

The purple dragon took the paw and shook it. " **Good luck Trak."** Spyro said.

Both Silvus and Trak looked at the Legendary dragon with a smirk. " **There is no luck with Messengers."** Then with a snap of his claws, Trak took off flying toward the west.

The two remaining dragons sat watching until the spec, that was Trak, disappeared. At that point Spyro turned toward the light Messenger. " **So what exactly is a Messenger?"**

" **You still don't know!"** Silvus exclaimed, causing the purple dragon to shake his head. " **Well...I guess I'll have to tell you..let's go."** The green dragon began walking toward the temple with Spyro in tow.

He began his explanation of the Messengers, and then ended up explaining how he himself became a Messenger, of course leaving out a few key details; light being an element, the island Shimmering Shores, and of course his Guardian mentor Gabriel.

Fortunately for both dragons, the story lasted until they reached the Warfang Temple. " **And of course you already heard about my latest mission, searching for you."** Silvus said, concluding his story and his very long explanation on what Messengers are.

" **I never got to thank you for that."** Spyro said, stopping in the middle of the northern courtyard of the temple. " **You spent three years searching for me, is there anything I can do to repay that?"**

Silvus laughed. " **I think saving the Dragon Realms is enough to repay."**

" **Are you sure?"** Spyro insisted.

Silvus was about to reject his offer once again, when something caught his eye, or better said, someone. A certain fire drake was making a dash toward the entrance of the temple from the eastern side of the courtyard. The light Messenger immediately recognized his fiery friend.

Spyro turned to look at what the green dragon was staring at, but that allowed Silvus to accidently shout in the purple dragon's ear. " **Kafto!"** He yelled as loud as he could, causing the purple dragon to bring a paw up to his head, clenching it.

" **Owww…"** He groaned.

" **Sorry…"** Silvus muttered to the purple dragon as he watch as Kafto spot the green dragon, then make his way over to him quite quickly despite his injury.

As the fire dragon got closer he saw who Silvus was next to, and began to slow down into a walk. " **The purple dragon."** He said slowly.

Silvus smirked. " **Spyro this is Kafto, the Messenger for fire."** He said gesturing to his Messenger friend. " **Kafto I believe you already know who this is."**

" **Yes yes of course."** Kafto said, offering a paw to shake, which Spyro took. " **It is an honor to meet you Spyro."**

" **You as well Kafto."** Spyro said, to which Kafto nodded to.

" **So where have you been Kafto?"** Silvus asked casually.

" **I have to show you something, it's urgent."** Kafto said, pulling Silvus' dagger out of his orange colored satchel.

" **So that's where it went…"** Silvus stated, looking at the leather covered dagger. " **...wait a second why did you have it?"** The green dragon asked.

Kafto opened his maw then closed it, pointing behind Silvus and Spyro. The emerald colored dragon turned to see the streets of Warfang beginning to fill again, and most of the citizens were heading in their direction.

" **Let's take this discussion inside."** Spyro suggested, to which Kafto nodded and put away the dagger.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three dragons to make it to the Messenger hallway with Kafto rushing in and all. Instead of going into his own room, the fire Messenger led them into Silvus' room.

Kafto sat both Silvus and Spyro down in front of the light Messenger's silver armor. He then pulled out the dagger and pulled off the leather covering, revealing the shiny blade, similar to the shine of Silvus' armor.

" **So why did you take my dagger again?"** Silvus asked. " **I doubt you took it just to shine it up."**

" **To confirm something."** Kafto started. " **Our last conversation brought up a memory. Silvus do you remember when we were imprisoned on Dante's Freezer?"**

Silvus nodded and thankfully Spyro didn't look confused.

" **So then you remember when they took out one of your talons to make this very dagger."** Kafto said, and again Silvus nodded. " **When they brought you back to your cell, they said something strange about your claws; so I decided to investigate."**

" **And…?"** Silvus gestured for Kafto to go on.

" **When I did confirm it, I immediately took it to Gabriel-"**

" **Who's Gabriel?"** Spyro asked.

" **Light Guardian."** Kafto said.

Spyro gave Silvus a side glance, who innocently shrugged.

" **When I told him, we decided to look into it, and he discovered something and now he wants you to come to Shimmering Shores."** Kafto finished, still leaving both dragons confused.

" **So why am I here?"** Spyro asked, but neither Silvus or Kafto paid attention to his comment.

" **I'm still confused, what did you discover about the dagger."** Silvus asked.

Kafto held up the dagger to Silvus' armor, showing the light Messenger that they were similar in color, except the sharp part of the dagger was brighter.

" **Silvus, the sharp part is what where your claw was used, and apparently, your claws are literally made of silver."** Kafto said, leaving both dragons speechless.

" **Well...that isn't right."** Spyro said.


	10. Chapter 10: Infiltration

Chapter 10: Infiltration

 **Silver watches as Rift bounces on a bed.**

 **Silver: Rift? What are you bouncing on a bed?**

 **Rift: Because it's my new bed, and I have a big announcement!**

 **Silver: Let's hear it.**

 **Rift: Attention audience! I have finished writing The Legend of Rift Book II: Resurrection. I will be releasing the rest of the chapters on Sundays to coincide with this story. Silvus IS in it! I look forward to seeing you all:**

 **Rift: Silver only owns his characters and story, I am owned by my fiance'. If you don't like the story, well, too bad.**

 **Silver: Hey guys do me a huge favor and check out my beta reader, Rifty Agon, and his stories and leave a review or more! Thanks!**

* * *

Silence...was all that this strange discovery was met with. Silvus had no words for what he heard, all he could do was just stare at his fire Messenger friend in disbelief, wondering if he was just messing with the green dragon. Though according to Kafto's expression, he was dead serious. Spyro was correct, that really isn't right.

After a few more moments of silence, Silvus finally gave his reaction. " **Nope."**

Kafto, expecting this, gestured for Silvus' paw, which he took in his own. " **Look at your talon, your armor, and the dagger. They match in color and according to Warfang's best blacksmith, they match in material as well."**

" **I still don't believe it."** SIlvus said, disregarding the fact that Kafto somehow got a sample of his claws.

Kafto sighed and shook his head. " **You don't have to believe it. Either way Gabriel requests your presence."**

Silvus took his paw back, as well as his dagger. " **I would, but I really don't want to miss Ignitus' funeral."** The emerald dragon said, slipping the leather covering onto his dagger, then proceeded to place it on his desk.

" **I could try to delay it for you."** Spyro suggested.

" **I've got a better idea."** Silvus said, picking his white scale satchel from the floor. " **You could come with me. That way they'd have to choice but to delay it."**

" **Okay I'll go, as long as Cynder can come with us as well."** Spyro said.

Silvus nodded and smiled. " **Of course she can come. We'll leave at sundown."** The green dragon placed his satchel next to his dagger. " **Might as well go tell Cynder."**

Spyro nodded and began to head toward the door. " **I'll meet you in the northern courtyard at sundown."**

Silvus gave a 'mhmm' as Spyro walked out the door. The green dragon began to gather stuff around his room to put into his satchel, starting with his dagger.

" **Kafto do me a favor and delay the Guardians if my plan doesn't work out."** Silvus said.

" **Sure thing bud."** The fire drake said as he began to leave the room.

* * *

Around the northern outskirts of Warfang, an orange dragon was flying low. His goal right in front of him, and once he got close to the walls of the Dragon City, he tucked in his silver wings and landed on the grassy plains below. The fire drake tried to stay low to the ground as possible, to avoid being spotted by any sentries atop the walls.

Eventually the orange and silver dragon got to the base of the high walls. He looked up the side of the wall and gave an annoyed huff, then place his forepaws against the wall, gripping it with his claws. The thought of climbing the wall came and went, for the idea was most definitely not a smart one.

The fire dragon sighed and spread his wings, making the decision to fly quietly up to the top. Except the word quietly was used quite loosely with this certain dragon. With each flap, the orange dragon strained to make it quiet, but failed quite spectacularly. Fortunately for him, there was no one at the part of the wall he was attempting to reach.

As the wall reached its height, the orange dragon stopped flapping his wings, unfortunately he was not fully above the wall yet. The fire drake began to fall, instinctively grabbing hold of the ledge of the wall, but didn't have a good grip. His back paws struggled to get a grip on the wall below.

Thankfully the dragon pulled himself over the ledge and onto the wall. With a quick look left and right, he noticed several guards were patrolling. Though none of them spotted the bright colored dragon yet, somehow, but it won't last long until they do spot him.

Doing his best to think quickly, the fire drake reached the opposite side of the wall and peaked over the edge. There seemed to be large fenced off grassy area, spreading left and right, and several buildings behind it with split walkways every now and then.

Knowing the orange drake would get spotted almost as soon as he started flying, he turned and dangled his back paws over the edge. Sliding down on his silver underbelly, until his forepaws gripped the ledge. Unlike last time, his back claws gripped the sandstone wall, but due to his sharp claws and weight, gravity started to pull him down, causing the dragon to stick his foreclaws into the wall, and soon he found himself sliding down the wall.

" **No no, bad wall!"**

The orange drake let out an 'oof' as he landed on his backside. He groaned as he stood up on all fours, rubbing his behind. After a few moments, the fire drake made his way out of this little backyard development, going in-between buildings and into a small street. From his current position he could easily spot the tallest building in Warfang standing high, and based on what little knowledge he had of the Dragon City, that was his destination.

For the next three hours or so, the bright orange dragon did his best to sneak through the Dragon City toward the temple. Though stealth wasn't exactly this particular dragon's specialty. Fortunately there really didn't seem to be many citizens around the large streets, or the small streets for that matter. Still, his little stealth mission wasn't a complete bore.

Occasionally there was a dragon citizen in his path, which he needed to be patient for, and in other cases there were some close calls. One of the more amusing close calls involved the fire drake standing in front of a bright orange banner to hide from some guards. Unbeknownst to the drake, one of the guards did spot him there, but thought he was just a silly little pest.

Eventually the fire drake reached the northern courtyard of his destination. He made the quick decision to dive into an alleyway leading around the temple, due to the amount of dragons and moles wandering through the courtyard.

Reaching the end of the darkened alleyway, there was a much smaller courtyard directly next to the temple. Above him were several balconies, most likely for some special rooms of some sort. He decided to make his way into the temple through there, though before he could, the fire drake was grabbed from behind.

" **What in the Ancestors are you doing here!"**

* * *

Silvus was finishing packing a small bag of berries into his satchel, when a crash caused him to jump and nearly hit his head. Then a certain fire drake starting calling his name.

" **Silvus! Where in the Ancestors are you! I need your help with something, like, NOW!"** Kafto panically yelled, from...somewhere.

The green dragon groaned, rubbing his head he stood up. " **Yeah in a sec…"** Silvus opened his door expecting to see his fire Messenger friend, but was surprised when he was nowhere to be found. " **Where are you!"** He called out.

" **I'm on your balcony! Now hurry the fork up!"** Kafto practically roared at him. Now that Silvus was out of his daze, he could clearly hear the fire drake outside on his balcony.

" **Ancestors, I'm coming!"** The light Messenger said as he walked across his room. " **What even is a fork anyways."** He muttered. " **And why are you on my balcony?"** He asked as he walked out.

What he was met with surprised the ice dragon greatly, something he'd never expect. Kafto was holding up an orange and silver dragon, a paw over his maw and eyes.

" **Rift?"** Silvus said in shock.

The emerald dragon grew nervous as he felt heat surrounding his cousin, a fury building in a desperate attempt to free himself, and soon his bright orange scales began to glow.

" **Kafto let him go or else he's gonna blow!"** Silvus yelled out, preparing an ice blast in case things got...burnt.

The fire Messenger let go of Rift immediately, quickly trying to back up, to no avail. Rift, with his instinct to defend himself, wrapped his tail around Kafto's neck and squeezed tight. Silvus immediately slammed his paws against the balcony, sending ice trailing up Rift's paws, but unfortunately the ice drake didn't use enough power, so it immediately melted once it touched the fire dragon's scales. Thankfully, it was enough to partially snap the orange dragon out of it, as his eyes grew wide.

" **Silvus, it's you!"**

Said dragon let out a sigh of relief as his cousin finally recognized him, though unfortunately, the bright orange dragon's tail was still wrapped around Kafto's neck. The burgundy dragon's eye looked ready to pop out of his skull.

" **As much as I'm happy that you remember me, you probably should let go of Kafto now."** Silvus stated, while smirking at the fire Messenger.

Rift looked down and meeped, quickly letting the older dragon go. " **Remember you? It's only been a couple weeks since we almost murdered each other. As for Kafto, probably shouldn't grab a dragon by surprise. I've spent the last three years dealing with apes."**

" **N-noted."** Kafto said rubbing his neck, wheezing in pain. " **A few weeks? I thought you were dead. Silvus, you've been hiding things."**

" **Hey to be fair….eh I've got nothing."** Silvus said, attempting to make up an excuse. " **So Rift what brings you here?"**

Rift looked at the ground. " **As you know, I've been taking out some ape strongholds that I feel are a risk to Kara. There is one rebuilding in Dante's Freezer, and I'm not sure if I should attack, so I wanted your opinion."**

Before Silvus could answer, Kafto did. " **Uh no don't attack it, I think you should go home now before the Guardians see you here!"** The fire drake said quickly.

Rift tilted his head. " **What's wrong with that? I'm a dragon, not an ape. They couldn't execute me or anything. Are you saying I can't talk to my cousin?"**

Kafto shook his head back and forth very quickly. " **You snuck through half of Warfang to get an opinion on an ape stronghold? Nope you're leaving, come on let's go."** The fire Messenger said, grabbing Rift's shoulder and attempts to drag him away.

With a defeated sigh, Rift quickly grabbed the older drake's paw and flipped him over, earning a pained groan from the fire Messenger. " **I politely request you stop touching me."**

Silvus chuckled at both fire drakes. " **Y'know, if he wasn't so panicked at the moment, he probably wouldn't have let you do that Rift."** Then gesturing to his room. " **Let's go inside and chat, I'm sure you 'snuck through half of Warfang' for more than my opinion on something."**

Rift nodded and followed. " **I think the fire Messenger needs some training on how not to be defeated by a youngling."**

" **You would be so dead right now if I wasn't trying to get you outta here."** Kafto groaned as he stood up and rubbed his back. " **Plus this back doesn't help."** He muttered to himself.

The orange dragon dragon playfully slapped Kafto's back, earning a slightly pained look from the older drake. " **I'll tell ya what, after this talk, we'll see if you can get payback."**

" **No Rift you need to respect your elders."** Silvus said, while pulling out a couple spare cushions for the three of them to sit on.

" **I'm only 33."** Kafto muttered as he hesitantly sat on one of the cushions.

Rift bowed. " **I meant no hard feelings. I hope one day to be Fire Guardian, so I hoped you would tell Ignitus. Him and my father were close friends."**

Silvus' smirk turned into a saddened expression immediately, and Kafto's already sour expression grew worse. " **I...won't get the chance to."** The fire Messenger said slowly, causing Silvus to bow his head.

The young dragon frowned. " **He didn't…"**

Kafto nodded slowly. " **We were told he died going with Spyro and...Cynder to face the Dark Master."**

Rift lowered his head in sadness. " **Uncle Ignitus… I wish I could have met him. I'm not sure what to do now, I've wanted to be Guardian my entire life…"**

Kafto tilted his head in curiosity. " **Wait Ignitus was your uncle?"**

The orange dragon shook his paw. " **Not by blood, but my dad did bring up a couple times that he had a brother, but Dragon's Claw fell before he could explain."**

Kafto let out an 'ah' of understanding, then the three were met with a little bit of silence. Silvus, deciding to break it, gave his cousin his much wanted opinion.

" **So about that ape stronghold."** SIlvus began. " **I don't think you should hit it, at least, not without help."**

Rift nodded slowly. " **Kara felt that way too, so I told her I'd get your thoughts on it, as she threw stuff at me…"**

" **Same old Kara."** Silvus said with a smirk.

Kafto let out a huff. " **Alright you got his thoughts on it, now you should probably get going."** The fire Messenger said quickly.

The young drake blinked. " **Why are you so set to get rid of me?"**

The older fire dragon scratched the back of his head. " **I...don't want the Guardians recruiting you."** Kafto said slowly, and nervously.

Rift frowned. " **Why not?"**

" **I don't want you getting hurt."** Kafto said.

The orange dragon sighed. " **You don't want me getting hurt? I've spent the last few years taking out ape strongholds by the masses."**

Kafto shook his head. " **You do more under the Guardians then take out petty ape strongholds."**

Rift paced. " **I'll find a way Kafto, but if you're so set, I'll give it some time I guess. But there was another reason I'm here."**

" **Called it."** Silvus said.

The orange dragon blushed a deep red. " **Do you guys have any medicine to help lessen heat?"**

Silvus laughed at his cousin. " **I'm sure Volteer has some, for whatever reason."**

Rift chuckled nervously. " **Kara is going through her first. I tried to… offer my help… but she said she'd castrate me if I tried again."**

" **I think you're a little young for that bud."** Kafto said, getting up. " **I'll go fetch that medicine for ya, and don't you dare go anywhere!"** He said as he walked out the door.

The orange dragon pawed at the ground. " **So how am I supposed to get out unnoticed?"**

Silvus shrugs. " **I'll just escort you out."**

Rift smirked. " **I've got an idea."**

" **Go on."** Silvus gestured with a paw.

His cousin however wouldn't say. " **It's a surprise."**

The green dragon chuckled. " **Bud I'm gonna need to know."**

Rift shook his head. " **If I told you, it wouldn't work."**

" **That's comforting…"** Silvus sighed.

As Silvus said that, Kafto returned with a brown satchel in his paw. " **Here's the medicine. I had to make up an excuse for this. They now are asking who my nonexistent mate is."**

Rift laughed and thanked both Kafto and Silvus. " **I'll see you some other time guys."** He walked out to the balcony.

" **Okay bye bye Rift."** Kafto said waving at him and then walking out the door.

Silvus walked out with the orange dragon. " **Bye Rift, good luck getting out of here."**

Rift smirked, and with a flare of his wings, a flash dazed any outside dragons from seeing him. He giggled and flapped away, proud of catching Silvus off guard.

The light Messenger sighed and walked back into his room, rubbing his slightly blinded eyes. " **Why he didn't do that on the way here...I'll never know."** He muttered to himself.

A loud bang on his door startled him. Quickly running to answer it, he found the Guardian of earth, Terrador. Silvus was taken aback by this sudden appearance.

" **O-oh ah M-master Terrador."** Silvus said, attempting to lean on the doorframe but fails terribly. " **What brings you here?"** He asked with a nervous smile.

Terrador grumbled and pushed by the Messenger, walking to the balcony to watch the orange dragon in the distance. " **So that's Void's boy…"**

Silvus walked to be beside Terrador. " **Y'know I'm not even going to try to make an excuse."**

The Earth Guardian nodded. " **The guards spotted him the moment he neared the city. The others and I decided to give him a few more years, he's still young."**

" **Agreed."** Silvus said.


	11. Chapter 11: Departing

Chapter 11: Departing

 **Rift drags Silver to his computer.**

 **Rift: I followed through and released my story weekly to give you time. Now that it's done, you get your butt writing!**

 **Silver: But Resurrection was doing so good. You sure you don't want to take over another week?**

 **Rift: Hell no! Resurrection is done. My duty is done. Now get back to writing, and get the chapter done. Do the disclaimer too.**

 **Silver: Fine…I don't own Spyro's characters or story, only my own OCs and storyline. If you don't like the story then fine by me, just leave a review saying so, also thanks for the view.**

 **Silver sighs: Alright before you guys go on reading the chapter I have to address something. I apologise greatly for not updating this story for like….I don't know, three weeks? I'm not sure. This has happened once before for only one week but for different reasons. The week this chapter was suppose to be written I had about two final projects for school to complete, and I made several other stressful things going on in my life. Anyways sorry for the short ramble and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also go check out my beta reader, Rifty Agon, he just recently completed his most recent story and it is quite good!**

* * *

As the sun began to set over the streets of Warfang, three dragons stood in the middle of the earth courtyard, waiting as their fourth companion approached from the temple entrance. Silvus made his way down the steps of the west side of the temple, making his way toward Kafto, Spyro, and Cynder, standing atop the earth symbol engraved in the courtyard.

The three dragons sat quietly as the green dragon approached the small group, Kafto giving Cynder a weary glance every now and then. Occasionally the fire Messenger would unconsciously rub his injured back, even after a few years the scales around the large cut were blackened.

When Silvus got within earshot of the small group, the awkward silence was broken.

Kafto stood up on all fours, taking his time to move away from Cynder. " **Took you long enough."** He said.

Silvus shrugged and pointed at the sun. " **Actually I'm right on time, as usual."** The green dragon said.

" **That's a lie."** Kafto commented under his breath.

Silvus shot the fire Messenger a quick glare before approaching his other comrades. " **Did you fill her in?"** The green dragon asked Spyro, to which he nodded in response. Silvus glanced at at each of them tto find that Cynder had a magenta scaled satchel, while Spyro didn't have one at all. " **Do you guys have everything you need?"** He asked, patting his own white scaled satchel at his flank.

Spyro tilted his head in confusion, while Cynder understood. " **He's used to traveling without much supplies."**

Her purple partner nodded in agreement. " **I don't mean to worry you Silvus, I'll be fine."**

Silvus was still skeptical. " **Are you sure? I could easy grab another satchel."** The light Messenger only received a shaked head, to which he shrugged at. " **If you say so."**

Silvus turned to speak to Kafto, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted two adolescent dragons approaching their small group of four. One was light blue in color, while the other was light grey. The green dragon immediately recognized them to be Snow and Aerio, but before he could point them out to the rest of the group, they made their own presence known.

" **Hey guys!"** Snow called out to the four dragons, the other three turned when she and Aerio were only a few feet away. " **What are you all up to?"**

The three younger dragons exchanged quick glances, then Kafto answered for them. " **They're going out…"** He said, shooting Cynder a distrustful look, which she ignored.

The pair sat down in front of the group. " **Out where?"** Snow asked, and again the three younger dragons exchanged glances. Silvus caught his fire Messenger friend's eye, then shrugged and nodded.

Kafto sighed then faced his little sister. " **Silvus, Spyro, and...Cynder are leaving Warfang for a little expedition."**

" **Really? Can we come along?"** Snow asked.

Kafto shrugged and gestured to Silvus. " **I don't know, that's up to Silvus."**

Both Aerio and Snow looked at the green dragon with hope filled expressions, who returned their expression with a slight frown. " **I only planned for three of us."** He said gesturing to the satchel at his side.

Aerio glanced at the satchel, then looked at Silvus. " **We'll be fine."** He said, earning a nod of agreement from Snow.

" **I don't know."** Silvus said, uncertain.

" **C'mon please?"** Snow started. " **Aerio and I have been stuck inside these walls for years! Can we please go with you?"** The ice dragoness asked, not like a hatchling however.

Silvus opened his mouth to deny their request once again when Cynder beat him to it. " **I don't see any problem with them coming Silvus, so why the hesitation?"**

The green dragon glanced at the black dragoness and saw the curiosity on her face, Spyro shared the same look. Unfortunately the light Messenger felt that Spyro was too humble to understand his thought process, for the ice dragon sees the possibility of his friends slowing them down. Instead Silvus gave in and made his decision.

He glanced at Spyro, who gave him a nod, while Cynder raised a scaly eyebrow. Silvus looked at the sandstone pavement with a quick movement of his head, then rose to look at his two friends. " **Fine…you guys can come."** Immediately both their faces lit up with excitement. " **However, with you coming along with us there is a possible danger."** Both dragons nodded in understanding.

" **Thank you so much Silvus."** Snow said, nearly giving him a hug.

" **You were always a reliable friend."** Aerio noted, to which the ice dragoness nodded in agreement to.

Silvus let out a silent sigh and turned to Kafto who watched the short event unfold with a blank expression. " **Well Kafto, we're going to be heading out. If our plan doesn't work I'm going to need you to distract the Guardians as long as you can."**

Kafto nodded. " **May the Ancestors be with you, light Messenger."** The fire Messenger said nudging the ice drake.

The burgundy glanced up at the rest of the group as they each gave him a slightly confused look, likely from his words to Silvus. He inwardly chuckled at their misinformation, however he knew that Silvus will have to tell them. He gave a quick distrusting glance at Cynder, the dragoness that destroyed his back. The fire drake didn't want her going with them, but that was not his decision.

His hornless friend gave him a smile and a nod. " **And with you my fellow Messenger."**

Silvus turned toward the western sky and spread his wings, his four companions doing the same. With a strong flap the dragons and dragonesses were up in the air, flying toward the west. Soon they were over the wall and flying over the plains of Warfang.

As Kafto stood watching them fly away, growing smaller and smaller, a certain black and red dragoness quietly approached him from behind, however, the fire Messenger was so focused on watching his friend and sister fly away from him, he didn't sense the dragonesse's presence. That is until she tapped the fire drake on his right shoulder three times, causing Kafto to jump slightly and immediately causing him to grasp his shoulder with his left paw, like it was in pain.

After a few seconds of rubbing his shoulder, he glanced down at the onyx and rose colored dragoness who scared him. She gave the burgundy dragon an apologetic look, but then pointed a darkened claw at the group of five dragons now only mere specs in the distance.

" **Where are they going?"** The dragoness asked him with a tilted head, her voice curious yet smooth.

Kafto glanced at the sky, and then back at the dragoness. " **Who's asking?"**

The dragoness gave a small chuckle. " **I'm Roslina, a friend of Snow."**

It took a moment for Kafto's Messenger instincts to kick in. He didn't trust this dragoness even if she was a friend of his sister. The fire drake answered with a blank stare, then he began to walk toward the temple, ignoring Roslina completely.

The black dragoness shrugged as the burgundy dragon walked away. She turned toward the west and broke into a run, then with a couple strong flaps she was in the air, pursuing the group led by Silvus

As Kafto walked through the earth doors of the temple, stumbling a little bit. Suddenly he felt afraid for his sister and his friend because of the presence of Cynder. All of a sudden his back began to flare up, a burning pain trailed up his spine and into his neck. The same paw he used to grasp his shoulder, is now being used to rub his back. Kafto began stumbel more and more through the halls, ignoring any and all who asked if he was alright.

He soon came up to the Messenger hall, stumbling through. As he approached his door he tripped forward and instinctively he used both his front paws to stop himself from falling. Once he did, he saw something off with his left paw. Kafto brought it slowly up to his face to examine it, the entirety of his paw was blackened. He stared at the dark scaled paw for a few moments, then he fall onto the floor, passed out.

* * *

After about two hours straight of flying, it was the dead of night. The celestial moons were high above the sky, their soft red and green glow illuminated the night. The five dragons barely visible by anyone watching the skies, however, the moons allowed them to see each other lucidly, save a few, and the forest littered land below them as well.

Silvus led the group as the ringleader, Spyro was a few feet to his right, while Cynder, who was barely seen with her black scales, was at a similar distance to his left, Aerio and Snow were somewhere behind the ice dragon. Though the light Messenger didn't pay much attention to his companions, their destination was the only thing his focus was on.

His current plan was to fly through the entire night, he was confident that his companions could make it through with him, unfortunately he was mistaken.

Spyro began to glide closer to the ice dragon. " **Silvus, are we going to fly all night?"** He asked suddenly, not fazing the light Messenger due to Spyro's occasional loud flaps.

He was slightly confused by his question. " **Yes, why do you ask?"**

The purple dragon gestured behind them with his head. Silvus glanced back to see his two other companions struggling to keep up with them. Aerio was able to keep up decently well due to his wind element, but still he was struggling to keep his pace. Snow, however, was huffing, Silvus could spot the little light blue glow of ice particles leaving her maw at every huff.

Silvus let out his own icy huff then looked back at Spyro, who held a look of concern. " **Alright, we will find a place to land for the night."** The purple hero looked relieved by the response, then he began scanning the forest below for a clearing, the light Messenger did the same.

After a few minutes of scanning, neither drakes spotted anything, however, a certain dragoness did. " **There!"** Cynder announced suddenly, scaring the crap out of Silvus.

" **Holy Ancestors Cynder I did not realize you were that close!"** The light Messenger yelled , all he saw clearly of Cynder were her emerald eyes staring at Silvus, and somehow the ice drake knew she was smirking, as did her purple mate.

" **You did that on purpose didn't you."** Spyro commented suspiciously.

Cynder gave a loud chuckle then began to dive toward the forest below. " **Of course! Now come on!"** She yelled out as she dived, Spyro was able to spot the clearing as well, pointing it out to Silvus and the others.

The black dragoness landed before anyone else, due to her aerodynamic frame and head start. She flapped her wings right before she hit the ground, then landed on all fours. Silvus and Spyro followed through the same way, however, Snow and Aerio were a little more slow about it.

Silvus let out another huff, and glanced up at the moons, then at his comrades. He could see that Aerio was cold, as well as Cynder and Spyro, he wasn't and neither was Snow, due to their element. He opened his satchel and pulled out a small pouch, then with another glance at the purple dragon he realized that this sort of magic will not be necessary.

The light Messenger gave a sigh. " **Alright."** He said, gaining the group's attention. " **Aerio and Snow, I need you two to gather up tinder and firewood. Spyro once they finish, I need you to utilize your element, and Cynder with your stealth I need you to go get us a late night snack."** Each one of the dragons gave the ice drake a nod and immediately did what they were told.

Cynder walked up to the emerald green dragon. " **I doubt I will find much this late at night."**

" **You may be surprised on what you may find lurking."** He said to her, she gave him a quick nod before walking into the forest.

Silvus sat where he was, scanning the tree line for anything suspicious. Not paying attention as Aerio and Snow were gathering stray sticks and the odd log every now and then, slowly. He did, however, sense Spyro approaching him from the side as he scanned the trees.

" **Why send Cynder to hunt?"** The purple dragon asked, not rudely, only curiously and maybe a little concern for his future mate.

" **Her shadow element."** Silvus said simply as he continued to scan the area like a sentry.

" **What about it?"** Spyro asked.

" **That element allows her to see better than others in the dark, as a type of night vision I should say."** Silvus said, facing the purple dragon, his scales practically glowing in the moonlight.

" **Interesting, and Gabriel taught you that?"** The purple dragon asked, now intrigued.

" **Yep."** The ice drake said, then looking behind the purple dragon to see his friends trying to set the tinder up for a fire. " **C'mon, they need some instruction."** Spyro glanced behind himself and nodded.

The two drakes approached the pair. Silvus stopped in front of them and gestured out with his paw. " **Allow me."** He said.

" **Alright."** Aerio said, backing away, as well as Snow, allowing Silvus enough room to set up the logs in a teepee position, the standard for Messengers.

As Silvus worked, one of his two unexpected companions grew curious. " **So Silvus, where are we headed?"** Snow asked.

" **To my mentor Gabriel."** He said simply.

" **Who's Gabriel?"** Aerio asked.

He glanced up at his two friends, then looked back at his work. " **We'll have this discussion when Cynder gets back."** The pair nodded and didn't ask anymore questions.

After a few more moments Silvus completed the teepee, and stepped back to admire his work then nodded in approval. " **Fire it up Spyro."** The purple dragon proceeded to let out a fireball, lighting up the clearing in explosion of orange light. Soon the glow died down and turned into a soft glow as the fire burned, warming all those who were cold.

Shortly after Cynder arrived with a small buck and two heirs, a look of surprise on her face as well as an expression of pride. She sat beside the fire and began to skin one of the heirs, something she would always do on her adventure with Spyro. Silvus sat down next to her and helped for he also had a blade for a tailspade. Her's more like a scythe while his was more like a curved single edged sword.

As they did that Spyro stabbed the skinned heirs with his tailspade, and held them over the fire, cooking them. During all this was complete silence. Aerio and Snow watched as the three dragons worked.

Then Silvus broke the silence. " **Name all the elements."** He stated aloud, earning confused looks from the dragons around him. He didn't look up from his work. " **How many are there?"**

The four dragons collective answered, most answering for their own element. " **Fire, shadow, wind, ice, poison, electricity, earth, fear, nature, and water."**

Silvus and Cynder finished skinning the deer, and both of them held it over the fire with their tail-blades. Then the light Messenger looked at each of the four dragons individually, taking in their confusion, then smirking inwardly.

" **You named ten...out of the sixteen elements."** Silvus said, then paused for the responses.

" **There are sixteen elements?"** Spyro asked slightly surprised.

" **And the Guardians didn't inform us of these because?"** Cynder asked.

The three drakes holding the game over the fire lowered it to the ground to let it cool. Then Silvus gestured for Snow and Aerio to come closer, so that all of them sat around the fire.

" **Some of these elements are hidden for specific reasons. For some it is because there are no longer dragons with this element living, or because they are suppose to be secret so that no one would search for them."** Silvus began.

" **You say that like the elements are living creatures."** Snow commented.

" **I am referring to them as the current Guardians of these elements."** Silvus paused to make sure each of them were paying attention. " **There are sixteen elements, all of them sorted into four distinct groups. Fire, electricity, ice and earth are the natural elements and the most well known Guardians. Shadow, poison, fear, and convexity are the unnatural elements-"**

" **Wait wait wait, convexity is an element, and there is a Guardian of it?"** Cynder interrupted.

" **Yes convexity is an element, no there is no Guardian. There is currently only one type of dragon that can wield it, and he is presently sitting with us."** Silvus said, causing everyone to look at Spyro.

" **Wait but Cynder can wield it too."** Spyro said, a little confused.

Silvus raised a scaly eyebrow at Cynder, who shrugged in response. " **Not fully, now go on."**

The light Messenger hesitated, but moved on either way. " **Water, nature, wind, and plasma are nature's elements. Unfortunately the Guardian of plasma and his Messenger were the last two plasma dragons and they died in an…accident."** Silvus gave a quick moment of silence before moving on. " **Now the last elements are the secret elements and you must not tell anyone of these elements. Do you all understand that?"**

He looked at each one of the dragons in the eye, and they nodded.

" **Good."** Silvus said, satisfied. " **Spirit, time, psion, and last but certainly not least, light, and Gabriel is the Guardian of light, my mentor."** The reactions were mixed, some were confused on what psion was, _telepathy_ , while Spyro was a little bit curious about time and demonstrated what his time powers were. Dragon Time, a power that is like the element, but not in its fullest potential.

Then lastly. " **Your fire dragon friend call you light Messenger, does that mean that you can wield light?"** Cynder asked, gaining the fullest attention of all the drakes and dragonesses.

However they were a little disappointed when he shook his head. " **I cannot, however, I am destined to be the future light Guardian, according to the Gabriel. Now then, that is all I will speak on, for now we must eat, then get some sleep."** As he said that, Aerio and Snow let out a small yawn.

" **I will take first watch."** Silvus stated, before grabbing a slice of venison then walking a bit away.


	12. Chapter 12: Premonition

Chapter 12: Premonition

 **Silver walks in and turns on his laptop. With a thwack, something collides with his head, slamming him to the ground. With a pained groan, he inspects the object. Burgundy red with an almost Aztec designed lizard on it. It's flat and curved, a boomerang.**

 **Rift: Awesome, thanks for finding my boomerang!**

 **Silver: Why did you throw a boomerang in here!**

 **Rift: I don't know, guess I was curious.**

 **Silver: Either keep ahold of it, or take it outside. That thing can do damage.**

 **Rift grumbled and took it outside. Silver sighs and starts typing, unknowing of his open window.**

 **Silver: Just gotta upload the new chapter.**

 ***CRASH***

 **The boomerang now fills Silver's vision, the thing having crashed into the screen. The human stares before lifting his head and screaming.**

 **Silver: RIFTTTTTTTT!**

 **Silver: I don't own any Spyro characters or story, only my own OCs and story. If you don't like the story, then be happy Rift just broke my computer with a forking BOOMERANG!**

 **Silver: Also go check out my pest of a beta reader, Rifty Agon, go check him out! He's got some good stories and a recently finished one as well!**

* * *

It was an hour past midnight, the Celestial Moons casted their soft red and green glow across the small clearing, touching everything. The green glow gave a certain emerald green dragon a vibrant appearance, but he paid no attention to that, as he stared at his brightly colored claws; lost in his thoughts, unable to do his duty of keeping watch.

Silvus admired his silver colored claws, deciding whether they were legitimately made out of metal, and a specific metal at that. The light Messenger sighed as he let his paw drop to the ground. If his claws were truly made out of silver, what difference would that make in his life?

 _It wouldn't change anything, I'm already going to be the next light Guardian, what else do I need to be special?_

The word _special_ brought his attention to his comrades, specifically two. He looked over at the purple and black scaled dragons, however one was holding the other in their wings, making them more invisible than they already were. Cynder's back was pressed up against Spyro's golden colored underbelly, his similarly colored wings wrapped around his dragoness.

At that sight, Silvus wondered if he would ever be in the same position as Spyro with a dragoness. The thought left the emerald dragon as soon as it came, as Cynder's tailblade gained his attention. It seemed to be made of metal, unlike the three other dragon's tail spades.

The light Messenger curled his tail around, allowing him to admire his own tailblade, something he had hardly ever done. It seemed different from any other tailspade or blade he's ever seen. Like Cynder's, it held a more metallic look to it, plus it was the same color as his claws. The top part of it was mostly straight until it curved up a little near the pointed end. The actual sharp blade curved out more before coming back to create the pointed end.

Then the sound of the trees rustling in the wind, broke his attention from his tail, causing him to resume his job of keeping watch. Silvus' amethyst eyes scanned the tree line for anything suspicious, but spotted nothing out of the ordinary.

Instead his gaze went to the now dying fire, causing the drake to move closer to it. He picked up a twig and started to prod the embers, attempting to rekindle the flame with little effort. Then like a sixth sense, Silvus felt a cold prickle on the back of his neck, like something was watching him.

The light Messenger whipped his head around, staring at the tree line behind him, scanning it with a slight glare. He searched for the presence, but could not find it, nothing made itself known to the green dragon.

Then, pretending to give up his search, he returned his gaze to the embers, prodding them once again with his stick, but not a second later he whipped his head around again spotting something. A pair of rose colored eyes stared back at him, but disappeared after a moment or two.

Silvus raised a scaly eyebrow where he saw them, but couldn't spot the creature they belonged to; so the green dragon shrugged and returned his gaze to the fire, however keeping his guard up. He gave another sigh and a glance at his claws, and for the first time he noticed that they took on the green and red glow of the celestial moons.

* * *

 _Spyro found himself laying on something that seemed to be an image of the night sky. He didn't know how he got there, or why he was there in the first place. The surrounding area was completely different from anywhere he's been. He seemed to be in a somewhat large dark room with a couple metallic looking pillars, but at the same time they didn't look like normal pillars, they were curved and smooth._

 _Spyro seemed to be in the central of the pillar formation, which also happened to be the center of the room. The image of the night sky under him confused the drake greatly. As he turned his head to look around the room further, he noticed that the majority of the room projected the image of the star filled sky, but one part in particular caught his attention._

 _The drake stood up from his position and moved toward the image of the starry sky. Getting a closer look, it seemed that it projected the image of a moon as well, a very large and strange looking moon. It was mostly blue, but with certain parts that appeared to be green and other parts white.._

 _A sudden whirring noise caused Spyro to take a defensive stance. A part of the wall seemed to open up, and two figures walked through the opening, both of them standing on their hind legs. However, one stood tall while the other's legs bend backward at the knees. The second creature was taller and wore black armor, while the other was armorless. The shorter creature wore strange and foreign clothing, and had an onyx colored blade at his side._

 _Spyro had a strange feeling of deja vu, but shook it off quickly._

" _ **Keep the ship in position for a bit longer, I would like to admire my handy work for a bit longer."**_ _The shorter creature said, gesturing at the image of the moon._ " _ **After that, meet up with the rest. The demigod counterpart has destroyed the node."**_

 _The taller armored creature brought a paw across his chest._ " _ **Yes Shipmaster."**_ _He said nodding, before leaving through the hole in the door, it closing behind him._

 _The 'Shipmaster' approached the image of the moon to Spyro's far right, the creature seemingly taking no notice of the drake. Spyro attempted to speak out to the two legged creature, but found that his voice did not work._

 _Instead the creature spoke to him._ " _ **Approach me purple dragon."**_ _He said without looking at him._

 _Spyro tilted his head slightly before edging closer to the strange creature, keeping his eye trained on his black weapon. Once the drake was next to the two legged creature, he made no move against him.._

" _ **Take a seat."**_ _The creature requested, gesturing with a paw. Spyro did as he asked, still staring at the taller creature before him. The ape like creature pointed out at the moon._ " _ **Look at what you see there dragon."**_

 _Spyro took his eye off the creature for a moment, and looked at the blue and green moon, then back at the two legged creature with a raised scaly brow._

 _Without even looking at the drake, the ape like creature knew Spyro's confusion._ " _ **That is my home. A world similar to your own, except was filled with creatures like me."**_ _Spyro tilted his head,_ was? " _ **Unfortunately this world faced a horrid fate, leaving only one survivor...my twin brother."**_

 _Spyro suddenly felt a wave of sympathy for this mysterious creature, he lost his entire race to an unknown tragic event. The drake looked up at the face of this ape like creature, finding that the only fur on his body, lay on his head, dark with streaks of rose red._

" _ **His whereabouts are unknown, I come here every so often to try and scan for him. Unfortunately he evades my every move."**_ _The creature sighed and turned toward the center of the room, and with a wave of his paw, an image of his world appeared in the center. Then he approached it with his paws behind his back._ " _ **My world is one of many, each with several parallels of this one. Yours is no exception, and soon your world will meet a fate similar to my own, after all the rest fall."**_

 _After hearing those last few words, Spyro could not tell whether this mysterious creature has good intentions or not; for those reasons alone, he kept his distance, and kept his guard up._

 _Then for the first time, the mysterious creature looked at Spyro, making eye contact._ " _ **I assure you, purple dragon, that the third time you meet me...you will be on my side, that I promise."**_ _He said with a smirk, causing Spyro to break the gaze and looked down at his paws, seeing for the first time, that his scales were black. All expect his underbelly, which dawned his normal purple scales, but with a darker tint._

 _The black and purple drake suddenly had trouble breathing. He looked up at the creature's eyes once again, looking deep into the darkened red colored orbs._

* * *

Spyro's eyes popped open, the image of red eyes still burned in his mind. He was about to stand up when he realized something was encased in his wings. With a raised eyebrow he peeked through his wings to see his future mate, causing him to smile. However that smile did not last, the image of the dark red eyes was still there.

" **Have a nice dream?"** A voice said suddenly, causing him to almost jump to his paws, but Cynder didn't allow him . " **Relax it's just me."** The voice said again.

Spyro recognized the voice to be Silvus' and he relaxed a bit, he then looked at Cynder again, making sure she wasn't awakened by his movement. She did stir a little, but she did not wake up. The purple dragon began to untangle himself from Cynder, trying his best to make sure he didn't wake her. Fortunately for him, he succeeded.

Spyro stood up and moved to be across from Silvus, the now dead fire in-between them. As the purple dragon sat down, he blew on the fire, added a bit of his fire element into his breath, causing the fire to rekindle. Now a small flame burned.

After a few moments of silence, Silvus decided to break it. " **What was your dream about?"** The green drake asked.

Spyro looked up at Silvus, making eye contact with the dragon that shared his eye color. " **I don't know."** He said. " **The only thing I remember is...red eyes."**

The light Messenger raised a brow, only an hour or so ago he saw a pair of red eyes himself, but Silvus disregarded the fact and deemed it a coincidence.

" **Are you sure that's all you remember?"** Silvus questioned. " **It sounded like you were having quite the dream."**

Spyro tried his best to remember anything, but no avail. " **I'm positive."**

Silvus nodded, accepting his answer, then decided to poke fun at the purple dragon. " **It also looked like you were quite comfortable sleeping."**

The purple dragon tilted his head in confusion, causing Silvus to let out a quiet chuckle before pointing at a sleeping Cynder. Spyro looked at the sleeping dragoness and realized what the green dragon meant, causing his face to turn red in embarrassment.

" **You saw that…"** Spyro said, embarrassed.

" **Uhh duh!"** Silvus said, raising a paw with a smirk.

Then the purple dragon attempted a jab at Silvus. " **I bet the Messenger of Light does the same thing with his dragoness."**

But unfortunately Silvus defused his attempt quickly. " **If I had one."**

Immediately Spyro felt bad. " **Oh, sorry."** He said.

Silvus let out a small chuckle. " **It's alright, I don't know many dragonesses anyways."**

" **Do you like any of them?"** Spyro asked.

Silvus shrugged. " **I'm not sure actually. I haven't put much consideration into it, except for a water dragoness I met."** Earning a smirk from Spyro.

" **So there is one."** The purple dragon said.

" **No, I barely know her and I've only seen her a few times."** Silvus said, almost too quickly.

" **If you say so."** Spyro said shrugging, but not forgetting. " **So Silvus, do you have any siblings?"** The purple drake asked, knowing full well what happened to his mother, but was curious about the rest of his family.

Silvus let out a small sigh. " **I do, or did...I don't know."** The green dragon picked up a stick and started to play with the embers in the fire, again. " **I don't know if she even escaped Windig like I did, or even if my father did, but I still am holding out hope for them."** The light Messenger said with a smile.

" **What was her name?"** Spyro asked.

Silvus froze for a moment, thinking back ten years ago, trying his best to remember the name of his twin sister, then it clicked. " **Rose."**

After the name drop, the two were left in silence and they remained in silence for a couple minutes, until Silvus asked about Spyro's adventure. A story that had yet to be told to the green dragon, and a story that will be told until the purple drake fell asleep, leaving Silvus to be on watch for the rest of the night.

* * *

As the sun began to rise, shining it's rays over the horizon, Silvus thought it best to awaken the four sleeping dragons.. He pondered for a moment on how to accomplished the small task. The green drake glanced at the embers, then at his satchel that lay on the ground next to him, then smirked.

He flipped open the white scaled flap and took out the small bag he was going to use the night before. Silvus opened the tiny pouch and poured a bit of its grainy contents into his paw. The grain like substance was tiny and orange in color, he moved some of them around with his claw, then blew the tiny crystals into the fire.

When the small fire crystals made contact with the warm embers, the fire roared to life, loudly. The noisy bang caused Spyro and Cynder to jump up into a defensive stance, while Snow and Aerio snapped awake in surprise. After a few moments the four dragons realized what had happened, and each of them glared at Silvus with groggy expressions.

" **How in the Ancestors did you start a fire when you're an ice dragon?"** Snow questioned, looking at the fire and then at Silvus.

" **Magic."** Silvus said simply.

" **Do Messengers always get up this early?"** Spyro asked, rubbing his eyes.

" **Normally we just fly through the night, so no."** The light Messenger said, earning surprised expressions from all four dragons.

" **Do you...need to rest?"** Cynder asked, a little concerned.

Silvus smiled brightly. " **Nope! Let's get moving!"** The emerald colored dragon declared before taking off flying toward the west.

Aerio and Snow groaned tiredly before spreading their wings and slowly took off after Silvus. Spyro and Cynder exchanged a look before taking off, flying quickly to catch up to the light Messenger. However due to his speed, Cynder was the only one who could catch up to the Messenger with her wind element.

" **Don't you think you're pushing them a bit too hard."** Cynder said as she caught up to Silvus, catching his attention with her words. " **Look at them."** The ebony dragoness said as they began to slow down, but still flied.

Silvus looked over at his two friends and saw that they were struggling to follow them, for they were already far behind due to his and Cynder's speed, which the Messenger took note of almost immediately. He gave his two struggling friends a compassionate look, then he frowned.

Silvus looked at Cynder and said as Spyro caught up to the both of them. " **They choose to come along, this is the price to pay for it."**

" **But aren't they your friends?"** Cynder asked, gesturing to the grey and light blue scaled dragons.

Suddenly Silvus stopped flying, and watched as Aerio and Snow began to land at another clearing similar to the one they slept in, except it was bigger. He sighed as they disappeared below the tree line.

The light Messenger looked over at the two dragons flying with him. " **I'm sorry I pushed you guys."**

" **We're used to it."** Cynder said, earning a small smile from Silvus.

" **But we're not the ones who need an apology."** Spyro stated, then pointing a claw at the clearing.

Silvus opened his maw to say something when a loud scream cut him off. The three dragons exchanged a quick look before diving toward the large clearing.


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking Point

Chapter 13: Breaking Point

 **Silver grumbles as he sets up his new laptop. Rift walks in and sets a paper in front of him.**

 **Silver: What's this?**

 **Rift: It's a statement saying that I'm gonna be away for a month.**

 **Silver: Why's that?**

 **Rift: First, I have finals, and then I'm going to Australia.**

 **Silver: But you're my beta reader, how am I supposed to get these chapters out now?**

 **Rift: Better start writing, see ya!**

 **Silver: RIFT! Ah great, well…..DISCLAIMERS. I do not own Spyro's characters or story, only my own OCs and storyline. If you don't like the story, make like a Rift and leave...for a month.**

 **Silver: Also, go check out Rift's stuff, it's pretty good, his profile is Rifty Agon, go do it!**

* * *

Silvus, Spyro and Cynder tucked their wings against their bodies and dove towards the clearing, worried by the panicked shouting that was coming from below. Paws and claws touched ground as they landed, Silvus remaining above to assess the situation. Worry turned to confusion as the three began to comprehend the yells.

Aerio seemed to be in the middle of a strange dance, his wings flapping, his tail whipping and his paws swatting at himself.

" **GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"** He cried, spinning in circles.

Snow sat beside him, shaking her head bemusedly at the wind dragon. Silvus slowly landed behind the purple dragon and all three approached.

" **Are you two alright?"** Cynder asked as the trio reached the duo, her voice mixed with concern and amusement.

" **Yes."** Snow sighed, turning to the trio.

" **NO!"** Aerio shouted, still brushing at his grey scales.

" **He's TERRIFIED of spiders."** The ice dragoness said, struggling to hold back her laughter.

" **I am not!"** Aerio retorted, shooting Snow a dirty look. " **Is it gone?"**

" **It was never there in the first place!"** Snow exclaimed, shaking her head.

" **Yes it was! I felt it!"** The scared dragon yelled.

" **That was just my tail!"** The light blue 'ness lifted her tail to show the arachnophobic dragon.

Aerio huffed and resumed checking himself over. Unable to restrain herself, Snow brushed her tail against his scales once more, causing him to jump.

" **AHH! IT'S BACK!"** He yelped loudly.

" **That definitely won't attract attention."** Silvus stated sarcastically. " **If you two hatchlings are done playing around, are we finally ready to move out?"**

" **No one's goin' anywhere"** A deep and somewhat distorted voice from behind them cut off any answer.

Silvus, Spyro and Cynder whipped around to the source of the voice, each entering a defensive stance. Their caution turned to shock as they saw what was ahead.

A large, black ape stood at the edge of the treeline, but what was surprising was the fact that this ape was fully fleshed out, hair and all.

 _An ape general,_ Silvus deduced merely by the size of the ape. He had encountered more than enough of them during his search for the two dragons beside him, however they were far more skeletal compared to the one before him.

" **I take it Malefor's curse has lifted?"** Cynder questioned, sparing a quick look to Spyro before turning back to the ape.

" **Heh heh. That it has, and I have you to thank for it."** He said, pointing a calloused finger at Spyro. " **Of course there was much more at play here then just some purple dragons."**

" **Who sent you?"** Spyro demanded, watching the ape's smirk grow.

" **Oh I would love to tell you, however we were sent here not for petty talk."** The large ape said, spreading his large, hairy arms.

From behind the general, two black cheetahs emerged at either side of him, as well as six more apes, their fur as dark as the rest. The cheetahs were similar to those from the Valley of Avalar other than the black fur, however, there were patches of orange fur among the black. The dark creatures wore similarly colored armor, each for the respected race.

The nine shadow like creatures each drew their weapons, each blade was the color of onyx gems. The cheetahs had long swords, while the six apes had their normal jagged blades, the general had two larger versions of what his ape-brethren has.

The nine creatures began to slowly approach the dragons, each wearing a devilish smile. Aerio and Snow, who were already behind Silvus, Spyro and Cynder, began to take steps backward.

Spyro began shifting to the right, while Cynder did the same for the left. " **Cynder, take out the apes on the left, Silvus go for the apes of the right, I will take on the general and cheetahs."** Spyro said as the three began to spread out.

Silvus, completely ignoring Spyro, sprinted toward the large general before the purple dragon could protest.

The general slowed as the light Messenger ran toward him. Silvus hoped for the ape to swing his sword at his approach so that he could dive in between his furry legs and get behind the dark creature. Unfortunately his plan went exactly opposite of what he hoped for.

The swing, the emerald dragon planned to dodge, never came. Instead the ape stabbed both his swords into the ground, blocking Silvus' path, causing him to skid to a halt. Quicker than the Messenger could respond, the black ape grabbed the ice drake by the neck and threw him toward an approaching Cynder.

Silvus' body slammed into the ebony dragoness, knocking both of them to the ground. Both dragons recovered almost immediately.

Spyro saw had happened and tried to reach his future mate, unfortunately three dark apes got in his way. The trio surrounded the purple dragon, trying to strike him with their jagged weapons, however Spyro was able to block or dodge most of the attempts with his tailspade.

Two apes left split off from the larger group and sprinted toward Aerio and Snow, who both took on a sloppy fighting stance. They tried to remember their training, but because of their wearnes, the fight was more passive than aggressive.

Cynder helped Silvus onto his paws, the Messenger was a little dazed but he could clearly make out the ape general, the two cheetahs, and a stray ape stalking toward the two dragons.

" **Split!"** Silvus said quickly, immediately, with a flap of their wings, shot in opposite directions, splitting their aggressors as well. The cheetahs went after Cynder, while the general and the ape went after Silvus.

The ice drake slammed his forepaws to the ground, causing the path in which the apes were running on to freeze. They slabbed the ice with their swords, allowing them to recover their balance. Silvus sent an icicle toward the smaller ape, however the large ape blocked it with his spare sword.

With an icy huff, Silvus slammed his paws to the ground again, encasing the ape's lower half in ice. The ape general took the chance to swing at the distracted drake. The light Messenger, with his quick reflexes, was able to block with his tailblade, however the swing was strong and knocked his tail away. The ape followed through with his second sword and struck Silvus' flank, launching him to the side.

Silvus used his momentary flight to his advantage and shot an icicle toward the smaller ape, which was directed straight at his forehead. The ape general roared at the ice dragon as he landed on all four paws in a defensive stance, waiting for the large ape's next move.

Meanwhile Cynder fought the two cheetahs, their agility matching her own. The ebony dragoness dived into the ground utilizing her shadow element. While inside the shadows, she used a fear screech to distort the two cheetahs with no success. Instead Cynder dive out of her shadows and used wind to propel herself upward as they swung at her, nicking her tail.

Once she had the height advantage, she released a flurry of poison globs, which both cheetahs dodged the deadly substance with ease. As Cynder prepared a large poison glob, a cheetah was suddenly up in the air with her and striked the black dragoness across the muzzle, leaving a deep gash, blood dripping down her maw.

Cynder coughed out the poison glob directly into the face of the cheetah, who fell clawing at his face. The cheetah below let out a scream of rage and picked up the sword of his fallen comrade and threw it at Cynder, who dodged the blade with ease. She prepared herself dive toward the black cheetah, however the sight of something stopped her.

Two apes ran to join the cheetah, behind them lay a fallen Aerio and Snow, both struggling to stand, but thankfully alive. However that wasn't what caused Cynder to freeze; near the two fallen dragons, Spyro was struck by the only remaining ape near him, the other two were on the ground, unmoving.

" **Spyro!"** Cynder called out as he was hit by the jagged blade, leaving a gash on his flank.

Spyro, being the strong dragon he is, would have been able to withstand a hit, however he laid on the ground, twitching every now and then. Clearly the blade was electrically charged.

Cynder let out another fear screech, more power than before, the ape above Spyro dropped his sword and pressed his paws to his head in pain.

The ebony dragoness tucked in her wings and dove toward her purple dragon. As she landed, Cynder used her momentum to slab the ape right in the heart with her tailblade, black blood protruded from the wound.

Then as she ripped her tailblade from the ape, the body feel backward into the bodies of his fellow deceased comrades. Cynder turned toward her future mate, seemingly out of nowhere she was slammed to the ground, knocking the breath of her.

" **I can't kill him."** The voice belonged to the ape general, who then took his foot from atop Cynder, but immediately after he kicked her in the gut.

With Cynder's vision hazy, she could barely see the ape general standing over her, preparing to kick her once again. Behind him she barely make out a blurry green dragon fighting off blurry figure, and taking down the smallest one with merely smacking it with a tailblade.

" **But I can kill you."** The ape general grabbed Cynder by the throat, his paw covering her choker. Immediately after he took his paw away, gripping it like it was in pain.

The ape general made a gurgling sound in his throat, before drawing one of his swords previously sheathed. " **And kill you I shall."**

As the large black furred ape raised his sword, Cynder closed her emerald eyes, prepared to meet her end, however before the strike came, a loud screech could be heard. The ebony dragoness slowly recognized it to be a Siren Scream, a very difficult fear attack. Someone had come to their rescue.

All creatures in the clearing were affected by the loud screech, the three remaining dark creatures dropped their weapons, and fell onto their knees. Spyro, Aerio and Snow were also affected by the Siren Scream as well, however Silvus and Cynder were not.

Then as quick as it came, the scream was silenced, and a black and red dragoness flew into the clearing. She stared down the three dark creatures with a piercing gaze. They each looked up at the dragoness, their eyes red from the scream. Their eyes held complete and utter terror, bringing a smile to the black dragonesse's maw.

" **Run."** Immediately the dark furred creatures scurried to grab their weapons and ran into the forest.

A few moments passed before she turned to Spyro, who was twitching all the more, placing a paw on his forehead. Cynder still slightly dazed, grabbed the mysterious dragonesse's forearm loosely

" **What do you think you're doing?"** Cynder growled, regaining her senses and tightened her grip.

" **Releasing the side effects."** The dragoness said simply, and hesitantly, Cynder loosened her grip, watching her movements like a hawk.

Silvus approached the two 'nesses. " **Roslina?"** He asked, confused.

The dragoness chuckled. " **The one and only."**

Roslina took her paw off Spyro, who immediately awoke from his trance with a gasp, and nearly fell to the ground if it weren't for Cynder, who struggled to keep him up.

The fear dragoness approached Aerio and Snow, and repeated her previous action. Then the black and red dragoness approached Silvus and exclaimed loudly. " **You guys got destroyed."**

Cynder moved toward Roslina and Silvus while supporting Spyro. " **And that, is why you shouldn't' have pushed as so hard."** She said arriving next to the group. Spyro nodded in agreement.

Silvus glanced at Roslina, then at Aerio and Snow as they sat huddled together, injured and exhausted. The emerald dragon looked at Cynder, and walked over to his satchel that was next to a fallen ape. Silvus opened the satchel caked with dirt, and reached into it, pulling out red and green spirit gems, tossing them in Cynder's direction.

The ebony dragoness shoved a healing gem to Spyro, who refused it, pointing at her bloody cheek.

" **It's just a cut...take it."** Cynder whispered to the purple dragon. " **I'll be alright."** But still Spyro refused until she took one.

The ebony dragoness sighed, leaving a red gem with Spyro, then took the rest to Aerio and Snow.

Silvus looped his scathed around his neck, allowing it to rest against his flank, then approached Roslina. " **How did you find us?"** He asked.

" **Kafto told me where you were going so I followed you guys, plus you were making a lot of noise."** She responded giving the ice drake pat on the back with her wing.

Silvus gave her a slight nod, not really thinking about her answer. Then he moved to the edge of the clearing, and began to breath a layer of frost, walking around the perimeter of the clearing.

Roslina watched his actions with curious eyes. " **Thank you for helping us."** Spyro said from beside her, giving the black 'ness a smile.

" **Anything for the legendary purple dragon."** The fear dragoness said, smiling in return.

As Silvus finished laying down his mysterious ice line, he gestured for the rest of the group to join him.

When they did. " **Alright everyone, rest up."** He said, causing Aerio to scoff.

" **Oh so now you want to rest."** His voice full of anger..

" **Aerio."** Cynder said attempting to calm him, placing a paw on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off

" **Shut up Cynder!"** He turned to Silvus, his stormy grey eyes glaring at him, the scar over his left eye making him look all the more angry. " **I thought you were different, I thought you cares! Turns out I was wrong, you'd leave us behind just like everyone else."**

Snow nodded in agreement, joining Aerio. " **I thought you were a hero when you helped take down Cynder all those years ago."** Causing said dragoness to flinch at the mentioning of her name. " **But it turns out you're just a selfish ba-"**

" **You guys wanted to come with us, so this is the price to pay!"** Silvus said, cutting her off. " **You aren't the leader of this group Snow! I make the decisions not you!"** The Messenger said throwing his paws up. " **I say we fly, we will fly, when I say we rest, we shall rest! You should've known that before you wanted to come!"**

Snow laughed at Silvus. " **Some leader you turned out to be. You don't care for the rest of the group, just yourself. So how about you act like a leader** _ **before**_ **you call yourself one!"**

Silvus opened his maw to retort, but then closed it, realizing the ice dragoness was correct. The Ice drake breathed in, then exhaled, allowing him an external appearance of calmness. After a few moments of silence, the Messenger made a decision.

" **Alright."** Silvus began. " **If you don't want me as a leader."** The light Messenger reaches into his satchel and pulled a map, placing it in front of Spyro. " **The Spyro will lead you to Gabriel, if you still wish to come."**

Then the emerald ice dragon began to walk away. " **And where do you think you're going?"** Snow asked.

Silvus stopped and turned around. " **Oh yes I almost forgot, I'm leaving."** He said giving a toothless smile, then pointing at Cynder. " **I would like you to come with me."**

Cynder exchanged a look with Spyro, who shrugged and nodded. The slightly confused dragoness walked up to Silvus, who then he broke green spirit gems between himself and Cynder, and then whipped around toward the west and took off flying.

Cynder glanced back at Spyro, who looked worried, but nodded, causing Cynder to follow the light Messenger. As they speedily flew away from the clearing, the black dragoness glanced back once again, making quick eye contact with her future mate, before he disappeared under the treeline. She gave a sigh, and flew onward with Silvus.


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival

Chapter 14: Arrival

 **Silver walked through his house, a number a different items in his hands: shaving cream, peanut butter, and a bottle of Fireball Whiskey. He came across Rift's room, he opened the door and walked into the dark room. Rift was asleep on his bed. As soon as Silver stepped close to the orange dragon, he jumped up.**

 **Rift: THE CAKE IS A LIE!**

 **Silver dropped all his items.**

 **Silver: HOLY CRAP RIFT!**

 **Both human and dragon looked at the floor, all three items broken on the rug.**

 **Rift: You're cleaning that up.**

 **Silver: As long as you do the disclaimers.**

 **Rift: Fine, get to work.**

 **Silver walks out of the room to grab a garbage bag.**

 **Rift: Silver doesn't own Spyro's characters or story, only his own OCs and storyline. If you don't like the story than Silver will probably put shaving cream all over your carpet as well.**

 **Silver: Hey guys! Do me a favor and go check out my beta readers profile, Rifty Agon, he just recently finished one of his stories so go ahead and check it out!**

* * *

A day had passed since the group split. Even after spending the day flying, the larger group still hadn't made it out of the forest. The four dragons flew slowly to account for what injuries couldn't be healed from spirit gems.

Spyro made the decision to land for the night, however this time around, no clearings were spotted, and the ache of flying all day encouraged landing below the tree line and onto the forest floor.

They landed in silence, Spyro already setting up a small fire, while Roslina went to hunt. Aerio and Snow sat with each other, grim expressions across their maw, exchanging quiet words with one another.

Once the purple dragon started his fire, he went over where he set down the map of the Dragon Realms that had been crumpled up in his paws all day. Opening it and then smoothing it out, his amethyst eyes searched for their location and destination. According to the map, the group of four were close to the edge of the Forest of Osten but still were several miles away, and as for their destination, he could not find it.

Spyro tilted his head in confusion. Earlier that day, a glowing white dot showed up in the eastern ocean. The name Shimmering Shores glowed just below the dot, however the white glow was no longer there. The purple dragon looked over the entire map to make sure he didn't misplace the location.

Then, giving a sigh of defeat, he folded the map up, and placed a small rock on it so it wouldn't blow away in the wind. Spyro approached Aerio and Snow, the ice dragoness giving a small smile toward the oncoming purple drake.

However the smile disappeared when Spyro asked a question. " **Did Silvus ever tell you how that map worked?"** He asked pointing a claw at the map behind him.

His question was met with silence from the two dragons, the mention of Silvus did not make either of them any happier.

" **I'll take that as a no."** Spyro said, earning blank looks from both dragons.

The purple drake sighed then returned to the map. Almost an hour passed of Spyro just looking over the parchment, trying his best to spot the white dot. During that time, Roslina returned with a few dark colored heirs, now cooking them over the fire, producing a heavenly scent that attracted Aerio and Snow to the heir.

" **Foods ready, come get it while it's hot!"** Roslina exclaimed, placing the heirs on the grass beside the fire. Immediately Aerio and Snow took their share, as well as Roslina.

After a few moments, the black dragoness noticed that a purple dragon was missing from their eating circle. " **Spyro, foods here for you."** Roslina said, getting the attention of the legendary dragon.

Spyro glanced at the leftover heir by the fire. His stomach rumbled, urging him to go to the deliciously roasted heir. However, just before he could, the Celestial moons briefly shone through the trees, bathing the map in their red and green glow.

As the purple dragon stood up, something on the map caught his eye; looking down at the map he saw it; the white glowing dot. It was in the middle of the eastern ocean, and just below it in white letters, _Shimmering Shores_. Spyro stared at it for a few moments, doing his best to memorize the location of the island in case it disappeared again.

Roslina starred at the purple dragon with confusion. She stood up to get a glance at what he was looking at. The fear dragoness could barely make out a tiny white dot on the map, causing her to tilt her head with curiosity.

" **Spyro?"** She questioned.

The dragon in question jumped at his name, and approached the group of three, claiming the leftover heir for himself. " **Anyone need a little extra?"** He asked the group, all he received were shaked heads, allowing Spyro to dig into his delicious meal. " **Good hunt Roslina, this is wonderful!"**

The black dragoness gave a bow.

The group of four ate in silence, once they were finished Aerio and Snow fell asleep. Roslina volunteered to keep watch for the night, Spyro protested but gave in shortly after the dragoness insisted. The purple dragon fell asleep quickly, leaving the fear dragoness to be the last one awake.

Once Roslina knew for sure that all three dragons were asleep, she moved to where the map was left. The item moving bit by bit in the wind. The fear dragoness took four small rocks and placed them at each corner, securing the map from the evening breeze.

Then looking over the map, she searched for that same small dot she noticed earlier. Unfortunately it seemed like the dot was never there in the first place, like it somehow was erased from the map with no trace.

Roslina slammed a paw to the ground, letting out a growl of frustration. She immediately folded up the map, placed a rock atop it, and did the job she volunteered herself to do.

* * *

Silvus and Cynder flew through the cloudy night, the Messenger with hardly any intentions to stop, however learning from what had transpired throughout the last few days, he knew to keep track of his company's capabilities.

" **If we keep this up, we'll be there in about twelve hours!"** Silvus said loudly, making sure the dragoness heard him.

" **I don't have your stamina!"** Cynder pointed out.

The green dragon nodded. " **We'll set down for the night!"** He said pointing at the grassy plains below them.

The pair tucked in their wings and dived toward the plains. Upon landing, Silvus began to tear up some of the grass in a large circular pattern. Once he was finished he threw some of the grass into the small pit, then opened his satchel and took out a couple small twigs and threw them into the pit.

Silvus then took out his pouch of tiny fire crystals and prepared to throw some into the pit.

" **Wait!"** Cynder cried out before he threw them. " **No need to waste them."** She said, moving to stand over the pit.

She let out a shadow fireball into the pit, illuminating the area in a dark purple light. Cynder smirked at the Messenger, who was raising a scaly brow.

" **Forgot you could do that."** The green drake said as he returned the fire crystals into his pouch.

Cynder then took out a leftover heir from her satchel, stabbed it with her tailblade, and held it over the shadow fire.

" **You'd make a good Messenger."** Silvus said as he watched her actions.

Without looking at the ice drake. " **Is that why you chose me to run ahead with you?"** Cynder asked.

Silvus let out a small chuckle. " **Partly. Mainly because your wind element would allow you to keep up with me."**

Cynder looked at the light Messenger, doubt written all over her. " **I could keep up with you without wind."**

" **I highly doubt that."** Silvus said with a smirk, causing Cynder to smile.

After a few minutes of silence and cooking, the heir was warmed up. Cynder took it off her scythe like tailblade and cut it up into evenly split pieces. She gave Silvus his share and started eating from her own.

" **So why did you really bring me along?"** Cynder asked between bites.

Silvus raised a scaly brow and took another bite out of his share. " **Another reason you'd make a good Messenger...intuition."** He said, finishing the rest of his meal.

The ebony dragoness put the rest of her uneaten meal into her magenta colored satchel. " **Answer my question."** Cynder said.

Silvus pawed at the ground a bit. " **How do you deal with dragons who are mad at you?"** Cynder was taken aback by this question. " **I mean I know you have a bit of experience with that."**

" **Well, in my** _ **experience**_ **, the people who are mad at me are typically not my friends."** Cynder said hesitantly. " **The difference between you and I is the fact that your friends are mad at you, not just random dragons."** The black dragoness pointed out.

" **I mean I wouldn't necessarily call them friends."** Silvus said, then stopping to think a bit. " **More like acquaintances, I don't really see them much nor do I spent time with them. Snow I met in Dante's Freezer a few years back, and I haven't seen her since a few days ago, and Aerio I met back at Windig before you…"** The ice drake stopped himself from going any further.

Cynder looked down at her paws, guilt practically emanating from the dragoness. Silvus let out a silent huff, _this is not where I was hoping this conversation would go._ The Messenger walked over to the dragoness until he sat directly in front of her.

" **I'm sorry I didn't meant to say that."** Silvus said, gaining no response from her. " **You know, I don't blame you anymore right?"**

A few moments of silence, then. " **Why?"** She said quietly.

" **What?"** Silvus asked confused.

" **Why did you forgive me?"** Cynder asked, raising her head to look at the ice drake. " **All the things I did to you, and you still forgave me."** She said, looking at Silvus' hornless head, remembering the day she did that with clarity.

Silvus looked up at the cloudy sky, thinking. " **Years ago, I had a run in with the Guardian of Spirit, Zoi. He told me to go to Windig, during the Night of Eternal Darkness. That night, I saw the spirit of my mother."** He said with a tear in his eye, which he wiped away quickly. " **She told me of your past, what happened to you, and she told me to forgive you. I didn't remember that conversation till Spyro came to me and asked me to forgive you."**

Cynder didn't know how to react to this. From her understanding, she killed Silvus' mother all those years ago. Yet, she came back and told her son to forgive her. Plus Spyro played a part in it as well.

" **Ancestors I love Spyro."** She said under her breath. " **Thank you, for forgiving me."** Cynder said, turning back to the shadow fire. " **We should probably get some sleep."**

Silvus nodded in a agreement. " **I'll take watch."**

" **Oh and Silvus."** Cynder said as she curled up on the ground. " **Apologising is the first step to** _ **deal**_ **with those who are mad at you."**

* * *

As the afternoon sun shone bright, Silvus and Cynder flew across the vast eastern ocean, also known as the Crystal Ocean, the name given for the ocean's crystal clear waters. The two dragons flew close to the water, occasionally dipping a claw into the wavy waters. The wind blew in the direction they were going, allowing them to only glide.

Suddenly the waters became calm, the waves disappeared replaced with a sheet of water, the ocean floor now became visible to the pair. The wind died down, and the smell of salt disappeared as well. Silvus looked up to see that the island of Shimmering Shores loomed before them. It's white mountain standing tall.

The Messenger realized that the transition of water and the disappearance of the wind signaled, those who paid attention, that they are near the island. Something that Silvus had never realized before.

Soon the pair arrived at the island, landing only when they reached the mountain temple. Cynder looked around in awe. The entire island was white, like the sun suddenly gave off color properties. However as the ebony dragoness looked up at the cloudless sky, she couldn't spot the sun anywhere.

" **Umm, Silvus? Where's the sun?"** Cynder asked as they landed at the grand entrance of the temple.

Silvus let out a chuckle. " **The island produces its own light, that's why it's called Shimmering Shores."**

" **Ohhhhhhhhhhhh."**

The Messenger smirked at her reaction, as they walked through the massive white doors and into the hall of the Ancestors. Two lines of eight statues stood on either side of the hall, all wearing different colored armors and stood on pedestals. At closer inspection, Cynder could see that there were a different number of names engraved on each pedestal.

" **Are these the Guardians?"** Cynder asked as she admired each passing statue.

Silvus opened his maw to answer, but then decided not to; for a certain Guardian stood at the end of the hall, watching them approach, but Cynder didn't notice.

" **The first Guardians yes."** An elderly voice said.

Cynder stopped in front of a statue of a dragoness who wore black armor. The symbol for shadow engraved in her chestplate. The ebony dragoness looked down at the pedestal, and at the very top in large letters was the name Skia. There also seemed to be many other names below the large one, and the last name was glowing black, Mavros.

" **This shows all the Guardians from the first to present?"** Cynder questioned.

" **Very perceptive of you young dragon."** Said a voice Cynder didn't recognize.

The ebony dragoness turned to see a pure white dragon standing before her, his underbelly a little faded, but other than that his scales were all white. His horns pointed straight back from his skull, they too were white, as well as his talons. The elderly looking dragon had a tailblade similar to Silvus' but longer and doesn't have any markings, plus it was pure white. The only part of the dragon that wasn't white was the drake's eyes, they were gold and shone bright like the sun.

Cynder felt a calming sensation at the dragon's presence, to her the elder dragon emanated trust.

" **Hello, my name is Gabriel, the Guardian of Light."** The white dragon said with a smile, showing off his pure white fangs.


	15. Chapter 15: Mystery

Chapter 15: Mystery

 **Silver: Hey guys, Rifts gone for I don't know how long, so no skit today! I don't own Spyro's characters or story, only my own OCs and storyline. If you don't like the story, fly to Australia.**

 **Silver: I would like to address both the Guest reviews to, cause I can't directly reply to you, or both of you. The first is from chapter 13, I don't plan to give up on giving up on this story, ever. The second is from chapter 14 chapters come once a week on Sundays!**

 **Silver: Lastly go check out my beta readers profile, Rifty Agon, he's got some pretty good stories.**

* * *

The ebony dragoness opened her muzzle to introduce herself, but before she did, Cynder looked at Silvus, who sat behind Gabriel. The light Messenger gave the dragoness a nod, assuring her.

" **My name is...Cynder."** She said, a little worried that the dragon would instantly strike her down merely because of her name.

Gabriel's smile didn't waver and the dragon didn't make any move to strike at Cynder, to her relief.

" **Ah yes, Cynder, I have heard about you."** The elder dragon said.

The ebony dragoness looked down at the white marble floor below her, avoiding eye contact with the Guardian. Then, she winced as the large dragon draped a white wing over Cynder. Strangely, the dragoness felt no discomfort for having a stranger's wing over her.

" **Do not feel guilt, Cynder, for you are not the Terror of the Skies who committed those actions."** Cynder could hear the sincerity in the white dragon's voice. " **Come, let us verify Silvus' silver claws."**

" **They're not silver."** Silvus said under his breath, causing his mentor to smirk at his denial.

Gabriel retrieved his wing and walked toward the end of the hall, then down a large staircase. Silvus and Cynder trailed behind the large dragon. They walked through several different corridors, taking little time to arrive to a strange looking room.

Tables surrounded the perimeter of the room, several books lay open on the one closest to their left. Several other tables had different pieces of armor. Another one had a model of an adolescent dragon wing.

The table furthest from the entrance had a couple chunks of a dark silver colored rocks, however, they had a metallic look to them. Next to the metal rocks were small clear tubes filled with liquid, as well as round rocks with a large hole in their middles.

Gabriel went straight for the back table. " **Silvus, may I see your paw?"** He asked as they sat at the table.

Silvus stood on his hind legs, resting his forepaws on the table. Gabriel took Silvus' right paw in his own and held out one of his claws. He picked up a chisel similar to the tool that moles use for carving.

" **Cynder can you hold this above the edge of Silvus' middle claw?"** The Guardian asked, and she hesitantly did so.

Gabriel picked up a hammer and prepared to hit the chisel. " **Wait wait wait, what are you doing?"** Silvus said taking his paw back.

" **We need a sample of your claw."** The light dragon stated.

" **And you're not going to ask for my permission first?"** Silvus exclaimed.

" **Nope!"** Gabriel said, snatching the green drake's right paw faster than the Messenger could retaliate. " **Hold it Cynder!"**

The ebony dragoness held the chisel right over the end of Silvus' claw and with one swing, Gabriel chipped the edge of the talon off. The Messenger's claw glowed for a moment then returned to its normal color.

" **I hate you guys."** Silvus grumbled as he rubbed his chipped talon against his other claws.

Gabriel then chipped a small piece off of one of the metallic rocks. He took both pieces and held them over spread clear tubes, and then dropped them into the liquid. All three dragons watched closely as the pieces slowly landed at the bottom of the tube.

" **What's the rock?"** Silvus asked, examining a meticalic rock in his paw.

" **Silver, obviously, didn't I teach you this?"** Gabriel questioned.

Silvus shrugged.

As they continued to watch the samples, both pieces began to dissolve in the liquid. Then after a few moments both of the samples disappeared completely.

" **What is that stuff?"** Cynder asked looking closely at the liquid.

Gabriel picked up a tube and swirled it around. " **Hydrochloric acid, it dissolves silver."**

" **How do you know if this hydrochloric acid doesn't also dissolve a dragon's talons."** Silvus asked, still skeptical.

The Guardian of light shook his head and picked up another tube and in it was a white dragon claw. Then setting down that one, he picked up another and showed another one with a burgundy tint to it. The Messenger figured that those were the claws of Gabriel and Kafto.

" **My claws...are made...of silver."** Silvus said slowly.

" **Probably your tailbalde too."** Cynder pointed out.

" **And most likely your horns were as well."** Gabriel said, causing Cynder to flinch slightly, and involuntarily glance at her choker.

Unfortunately for the dragoness, the Guardian of light noticed her small movement. " **Silvus can you go down to the Master Library and see if you can find anything about silver dragon claws."**

Silvus nodded and left the room immediately.

As soon as the green dragon left, Gabriel turned to Cynder. " **So Cynder, where did you get such fine jewelry?"**

The ebony dragoness gave the large white dragon a fake look of confusion. " **I made them?"** She said tilting her head.

Gabriel raised a scaly brow. " **Made them. Impressive, and what are they made of?"** He asked.

" **Silver."** Cynder said quietly.

" **I am sorry young one but my hearing isn't what it was, can you speak up?"** Gabriel said, trying to get Cynder to say what he suspected.

" **Silver!"** The ebony dragoness nearly yelled.

Gabriel crouched down to be at eye level with the dragoness. " **But not just any silver, isn't it."** The large dragon deduced.

Cynder couldn't take it anymore, tears threatened to burst. " **I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop myself from doing it! I still remember doing it, it's all my fault...all my fault."** The ebony dragoness hid her face in her wings.

Deep in her mind Cynder questioned why she broke down in front of the large dragon, but no other.

The large dragon once again draped a white wing over the black dragoness. " **Do not feel ashamed of something you did not commit. The Dark Master is curel, you are not."**

Cynder peaked out from her wings. " **I want to forget my past."** The dragoness sniffled. " **This island is magical, I can sense it. Is there any magical item here that can erase my past?"** The ebony dragoness asked, hope filled.

" **Never should one forget their past, instead use it to grow."** Gabriel wisely stated, then looking down at her jewelry. " **Tell me, Cynder, why do you wear your jewelry? Why did you make it?"**

The onyx colored dragoness stared at her braces. " **At first they symbolized fear, fear of Malefor, and fear from those I...murdered. Then after I was saved, they symbolized bondage."**

" **And now?"** The light Guardian pushed.

" **I don't know."** Cynder said, looking up into the golden eyes of Gabriel with her emerald ones.

Gabriel smiled. " **Yes you do."**

Cynder looked at her braces once again. " **They...symbolize my past, and all those I hurt. I wear these silver braces to honor them…honor and peace."**

" **Honor and peace."** Gabriel nodded, then he gestured toward the door. " **Come now, let us help our green scaled friend."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Silvus made his way down to the Shimmering Shores library. One of many in the mountain temple, however this one is the main library, hence Master Library. Not the largest library in the Dragon Realms.

As Silvus walked through the double wooden doors of the Master Library, he could already tell something was off about the room. Normally the enter perimeter of the room were plain bookshelves and in the middle was a large block with a map of the Dragon Realms on it. However the very back of the room had an opening and through it was another room filled with books.

The Light Messenger walked into the room, like the one before most of the perimeter was all bookshelves, except the back wall was mostly blank. At the center was a pedestal with a closed book atop it. The title of the book being, _The Purpose for Light Dragons_. Silvus would have been interested in the book if it weren't for the back wall having glowing inscriptions on it.

Silvus walked up to the wall. There were four lines of writing, the top two glowing silver, seemingly in Draconic instead of common speech.

The writing stated:

" _ **Touch what you have and you will know what you are"**_

" _ **Hatred you own must be undone, and you will know peace"**_

" _ **Become yourself, to unlock what you are"**_

" _ **Do these and harness what you now own"**_

Silvus tilted his head at the inscription. The meaning behind it was left unknown to the green dragon. Then something below the writing caught the ice drake's eye.

Just below the writing and to the right was the Draconic letter for A, and directly below the inscription was an indent, about the same size and shape of his paw. Silvus pressed his paw against the indentation, and as expected, it was the exact same size as his own.

" **Silvus!"** Gabriel called, causing the green drake to flinch so bad he nearly fell flat on his back.

" **Don't scare me like that!"** Silvus yelled, as he turned to see a smirking Gabriel and Cynder standing in the doorway.

" **I apologise young dragon, I couldn't help it."** The Light Guardian said still smiling.

" **That's a lie."** Silvus said under his breath.

" **Find anything?"** Gabriel asked, disregarding the Messenger's statement.

Silvus nodded and pointed at the wall behind him.

" **You found a blank wall?"** Cynder asked with a tilted head.

" **What? No come closer."** He said, then pointing directly at the glowing lines. " **Look at this inscription."**

" **Silvus, are you okay?"** Cynder asked.

The dragon in question raised a scaly brow at the ebony dragoness. " **Perfectly fine, why do you ask?"**

" **There is no inscription."** Gabriel pointed out.

" **Silvus, I think you're losing it."** Cynder said.

" **Wouldn't be the first time."** The Light Guardian stated quietly, causing Cynder to smirk, finding the Guardian/Messenger relationship very amusing.

Silvus frowned, and looked at the wall, clearly seeing the inscription. " **Guys, I swear I'm not going crazy, I see writing in Draconic on the wall."**

" **Are you sure young dragon?"** Gabriel asked seriously.

" **Yes."** Silvus said confidently.

" **What does it say?"** Cynder asked curiously.

Silvus repeated what the inscription said, causing Gabriel to repeat it to himself several times, then he left the room, still repeating it.

" **What does it mean?"** Silvus asked as the Guardian left, getting no answer from the elder dragon.

" **It's a riddle."** Cynder concluded.

Silvus raised a scaly brow at the dragoness. " **How do you know?"** He asked, curious.

Cynder shrugged. " **I was very interested in them when I was...bigger."**

" **Were you good at them?"** Silvus asked.

The ebony dragoness smirked. " **The apes never stood a chance."** Cynder said with pride. " **Only you can see it."** The ebony dragoness said under her breath. Then thought on that fact for a bit, tapping her chin, she came to a conclusion. " **The riddle is about you."** Cynder said pointing at Silvus.

The green dragon went blank faced. " **Oh lovely."**

* * *

A resounding thwank echoing throughout the training room as an icicle hit the edge of a target. The ice drake who shot it, walked over to the target and placed a paw on the sharp piece of ice, and willed it to melt.

" **It could just be nothing."** An ebony dragoness said, as Silvus returned to the center of the room, below his paws the symbol for ice, revealing that he stood in the ice training room. " **Or just your imagination, I'm going with your imagination."**

The green drake stood in the center then jumped into the air, did a backflip, and shot an icicle. As Silvus landed on all fours, he glanced up at the target and saw that it was just a few inches away from the center. Once again he moved over to the target and touched it, causing the ice to melt.

The light Messenger turned to Cynder, who sat to his far right, just outside the training ring with a piece of parchment beside her. " **I don't think so."** Silvus responded as he walked back to the middle. " **Gabriel thinks it means something, and if he does, then so do I."**

" **If you say so."** Cynder said, still skeptical.

" **Read it out to me again."** Silvus asked.

Cynder read it out loud again, the green dragon listened for anything that stood out to him.

Silvus, who was facing the black dragoness, whipped around and shot another icicle toward the target, but this time spinning around a swiping at an invisible enemy with his tailblade. Silvus turned around to face the target, seeing that it was closer to the center than before.

" **Dang it so close."** He mumbled to himself, then to Cynder. "' **Do these'"** Silvus said, quoting the last line. " **That sounds like tasks to me don't you think?"**

The ebony dragoness walked over to where Silvus stood. " **Say they are tasks, what kind of tasks are they, hm?"** Cynder asked.

Silvus thought for a moment, then he faced the target, immediately letting loose another icicle aimed right for the center. However the second he shot the ice, Cynder shot a shadow fireball, hitting the icicle, causing a tiny explosion.

" **That was going to hit!"** Silvus protested, causing Cynder to smirk.

" **Maybe you should focus on solving your imaginy riddle, instead of** _ **missing**_ **targets."** The ebony dragoness said, causing Silvus to glare at the female.

Cynder glared back, creating a short standoff. Both dragons gave each other a piercing glare that any other dragon would back down from immediately.

After a few moments. " **Fine."** Silvus said, causing Cynder to smirk in triumph. " **We'll look at it line by line."** The Messenger said walking over to the parchment, the smiling dragoness followed close behind.

After reading over the riddle again Silvus picked out the second line. "' **Hatred you own' or I own I guess, 'must be undone'."**

Both dragons stood in silence pondering what the line could mean. Cynder then threw out a suggestion. " **Love?"** Silvus gave her a blank expression. " **What? It's the opposite of hate."**

The Messenger shrugged. " **Too cheesy. Sounds like my cousin."**

" **I take offense to that."** Cynder said, causing Silvus to shrug again. " **Alright, fine, what about forgiveness?"** The ebony dragoness offered.

" **Still cheesy."** Silvus said once again.

" **No its logical!"** Cynder exclaimed. " **Forgiveness can be considered the undoing of hatred."**

The ice drake smirked at the 'nesse's response and nodded in agreement. " **That's true, it also does allow peace."** Silvus said, speaking from experience.

" **Thank you."** Cynder said, then looked at the rest of the lines. " **Then I guess the last line is the final step telling you to accomplish the tasks."**

" **So we're going with tasks?"** Silvus asked.

" **Yep."** The black dragoness said.

Both dragons took some time to decipher the first line. It took a long time and many ridiculous suggestions to figure out the line, but eventually they came up with a possibility. The line stated that Silvus needed to touch what he has. The drake had many things but few possessions he held onto. Therefore it had to be something apart of the green dragon, something like his silver claws and tailblade.

Cynder wrote down, _silver dragon_ , next to the first line, not really giving it much thought. As she opened her maw to start the discussion of the third line, but Gabriel chose that time to walk into the training room.

" **I believe the rest of your friends have arrived."** The Guardian of Light declared.

" **How do you know?"** Cynder asked with curiosity.

Gabriel smiled and said. " **The island holds many magical secrets."**

" **Really?"** The ebony dragon asked, astonished.

" **No I just spotted them while taking a stroll."** The white dragon said while sidestepping, revealing Spyro, Snow, Aerio, and Roslina.


	16. Chapter 16: Relapse

Chapter 16: Relapse

 **An orange dragon shakes his head as he sneaks in and tucks in the unconscious Silver. He sits at the desk and starts typing.**

 **Rift: Sigh, I'm supposed to be gone a month for personal and medical reasons and you decide not to do the skit. Guess I'm still on the job then.**

 **Disclaimer: Silvus only owns his story and characters. If you don't like the story, don't read the dang thing, just go away and take my ulcer with you.**

* * *

Shimmering Shores, an island that matches its name. A bright place that could have been seen for miles, however, it was not. At first sight of the white island, it looked to be a mountain island, but as the four dragons grew closer, it was not the case. The island had one large white mountain at the back with the addition of several trees surrounding the front.

Upon flying over the somewhat small white beach of the island, Roslina spotted a large doorway leading into the mountain, however Spyro and the others were solely interested in the surrounding island, the white trees, the peak of the mountain, the sunless sky and the many other mysteries.

" **Can you guys stop gawking so we can go inside, it's a little chilly out here."** Roslina said, rubbing her dark scales, attempting to warm them.

Spyro glanced at the black dragoness, then at the mountain, spotting the entrance after a few moments. " **Come on."** He said as he began to fly away, leading the group.

" **It isn't that cold."** Aerio murmured as he followed the purple dragon.

The majority of the island was mountain, so the group only had to fly for a few minutes to reach the entrance. The dragons looked up the mountain in awe of it's height, they continued to look up as they walked until the sight turned from a white mountain to a white bricked ceiling.

Spyro looked forward to see that they were in a hallway with several dragon statues inside. All of them wearing different colored armor. Further down the line and to the right, the purple dragon spotted something that intrigued him; a statue that wore purple armor.

The legendary dragon started toward the similarly colored statue with Roslina following close behind, equally interested. Aerio and Snow spotted statues that were of their own color scheme and decided to investigate.

Upon arriving at the purple armored statue, Spyro admired the dragon who wore the armor. He had similar features to both himself and the purple dragon before him. Spyro tilted his head in curiosity, wondering who this dragon might be.

His thoughts were interrupted when Roslina nudged him, then pointed at the podium the statue stood on. Spyro looked down to see three names on the statue, the bottom name glowing purple. The first name was in large letters, _Fengari_. The name below it he recognized all too well, _Malefor_. However the last name left the purple dragon speechless and maybe a little confused, _Spyro_.

" **That is the first purple dragon, Fengari, I'd expected you to be drawn to him."** An elderly voice spoke out, causing Spyro to jump into a defensive stance, but then dropped it when he saw who spoke.

A large white dragon stood before him, and Spyro could only guess who the elder drake was.

The large dragon chuckled. " **Hello Spyro, it is an honor to finally meet you."** He said holding out a paw that Spyro hesitantly took. " **I am Gabriel, the Guardian of Light."**

" **How did you know my name?"** Spyro asked as Aerio and Snow joined the group, staring at the light dragon.

" **The podium."** Gabriel said simply.

" **Oh, right."** Spyro said a little embarrassed he didn't catch the obvious reasoning.

The elder Guardian smiled. " **Come, your friends are waiting for you."** Gabriel said, gesturing for the group to follow him

They traveled through stairs and several different small hallways, all the while Roslina was the only one curious about the island, while Spyro was curious about the statue and why his name was on it, however the purple dragon was never able to voice his questions.

" **Why is it that this island cannot be found on a map?"** The black dragoness asked. " **How could no explorers just decide not to mark this island on a map?"**

" **The island decides who to let in and who to keep out."** Gabriel answered as they turned another corner.

" **How?"** Snow asked this time.

The Light Guardian inwardly smirked. " **Magic."** He said.

" **What kind of magic? Where did it come from?"** Roslina asked.

Gabriel stopped just before entering a doorway, then turned toward the curious dragoness. " **A long time ago the Ancestors created this island using their magic and left traces of it to protect the island."**

" **For what purpose?"** The dark colored dragoness asked, causing all four dragons to stare at the Light Guardian expectantly.

Gabriel returned Roslina's gaze with a raised scaly brow. " **That is knowledge not for your ears young dragons."** He then turned and opened the doors, revealing a large spiral staircase.

The large dragon walked up the staircase, passing a few more closed doors before arriving at a set of large doors with the symbol for ice engraved in them.

" **Stay quiet and stay behind me."** Gabriel whispered to the group, they nodded hesitantly and got behind the large drake.

He nodded in approval and pushed the doors open, revealing a large training room. At the back was a few targets, and to the far left of the training room, Spyro spotted Silvus and Cynder looking at something on the floor, then he saw his dragoness dip a talon in a bowl of ink and wrote on the ground.

Gabriel chose this time to walk in. " **I believe the rest of your friends have arrived!"** He declared, causing Silvus and Cynder to look in their direction, however not spotting the four dragons.

" **How do you know?"** Cynder asked.

" **This island holds many magical secrets?"** Gabriel said mysteriously.

" **Really?"** The dragoness asked with curiosity.

The Light dragon shook his head and laughed a little. " **No, I just spotted them while taking a stroll."** The white dragon said while sidestepping, revealing the four dragons.

Cynder's face lit up upon seeing Spyro, causing the purple dragon to wave. The black dragoness smile grew wider, then Silvus waved back, earning a silent chuckle from Spyro.

" **Good, you all made it safely."** Silvus said to the rest of the group, giving a quick guilt filled glance at Aerio and Snow.

" **Did you two find anything?"** Gabriel asked, approaching the green and black dragons, with Aerio and Snow following a few moments after, however they stood a few feet away from the group.

Silvus and Cynder began explaining something to the large white Guardian, picking up a piece of parchment from the floor and pointing at the words Spyro could not make out from this distance. The purple dragon took a step toward the group but Roslina stopped him before he could've got any further.

" **Isn't it a little strange that Silvus chose Cynder to come along with him and not anyone else?"** The black and red dragoness asked, looking at the two dragons as they spoke together to Gabriel..

Spyro saw his dragoness with Silvus, the friendship they created, causing him to smile. " **Nope."** He said simply.

Roslina raised a scaly eyebrow. " **Really? That's not even a little suspicious?"** Spyro looked over at the pair again, and then back at the ebony dragoness at his side. " **Silvus chose Cynder instead of you to go with him when she could've easily led us here, but he didn't."** Roslina patted his shoulder and began to walk over to the rest of the group. " **Think on that."** Spyro stood there staring at Silvus and Cynder.

" **What about the third line?"** Gabriel asked.

Cynder shrugged. " **We don't know yet."**

"' _ **Become yourself, to unlock what you are'**_ **I'm not sure what that even means."** Silvus said.

The Light Guardian looked down at the parchment, as he read their notes he spotted two words that were written near the first line, _silver dragon_. Gabriel asked what that meant again. Silvus opened his maw to answer, but then realized something, or for better wording, remembered. _Silvus stared down at his now green paws that were previously silver. It worked! His scales changed color!_

Before Cynder could answer Gabriel's question Silvus brusted out. " **Cynder, Gabriel, I wasn't born with green scales!"** Causing the two named dragons to exchange a glance.

" **What does that have to do with anything?"** Cynder asked, confused.

" **I was born with silver scales."** Silvus said, and again the two dragons exchanged a look, clearly not understanding, which caused the green dragon to huff. " **What, you guys don't you get it?"** Both of them shook their heads. " **Really? Gabriel I understand but Cynder? Huh…"**

" **Just explain it!"** Cynder yelled, causing Silvus to flinch.

" **Alright-"** Silvus started however he was interrupted.

" **Shut up!"** A distorted voice roared, causing all present to jump.

Cynder recognized the voice immediately, turning toward the source of the roar only confirmed her suspicions. As she turned, as well as all the other dragons, they saw Spyro, but not? All but two were completely confused by the dark scaled dragon in front of them. Instead of his normal bright purple scales, they were black and his golden underbelly was darker than before. The drake's amethyst eyes were gone, instead his pupils replaced by pure white.

Dark Spyro stood huffing, his white fangs bared, the soulless eyes focused on Silvus and Cynder, but then they quickly shifted to the closest dragon, which was Roslina. Cynder knew immediately that dark Spyro was going to attack.

Moments before he leaped. " **Roslina, run!"** Cynder yelled out, and said dragoness ran for the door and disappeared through them, causing Dark Spyro to pounce on empty air.

The black dragon sat there staring at the empty space, then he chuckled and let out an ear piercing roar.

The dark drake whipped his head around, his white fangs visible. " **Everyone get behind me!"** Gabriel called out as he began to glow slightly.

Aerio and Snow moved behind the large drake. Silvus stood in a battle ready stance while Cynder stared at her now dark dragon. " **Silvus, Cynder! That includes you!"**

The green drake lowered his stance and began to inch backward, following his mentor's instructions, however as he began to slowly move back, Dark Spyro unfortunately noticed.

" **Don't move!"** He growled so harshly that Silvus froze, but only for a moment, then Silvus took another step back, which proved to be a mistake.

Faster than any dragon could comprehend, Silvus was slammed against the wall behind him. The green dragon's vision was hazy and he could hear a muffled scream. All he could see was a hazy image of a dragon growling in his face and dark colored paw squeezed tightly around his throat, holding the green dragon raised against the wall. Dark Spyro's eyes bore into Silvus' amethyst, sending chills down the Messenger's spine.

Silvus' air supply was cut off, causing him to grip the darkened Spyro's forearm with his paws, trying to get him to let go, however the drake was far superior in unnatural strength. The Messenger couldn't use his element, his clouded mind didn't allow Silvus rational thought.

Cynder ran to dark Spyro and gripped his other paw. " **Spyro, stop, please! You're hurting him!"** She said with tears in her eyes. " **Snap out of it!"** Spyro's white eyes tore away from Silvus' and looked into Cynder's emerald orbs.

" **Cynder."** Dark Spyro said, his voice still distorted.

Silvus could feel the dark dragon's grip loosening around his neck, allowing him to breath but barely. His mind cleared up slightly and the drake could think again.

" **Let...go."** He wheezed, willing his element to his paws, causing them to glow. Dark Spyro released his grip as his paw became encased in ice, Silvus falling to the floor weezing as he did so.

Suddenly, Gabriel grabbed Dark Spyro's back with one paw and threw him across the room, releasing a beam of light, sending the dark dragon hurtling into the wall. As Dark Spyro fell to the ground, cracks were left behind at the point of impact.

Spyro laid unconscious, his scales still dark. Cynder and Gabriel ran over to him immediately, more hesitant, Silvus as well, after he caught his breath.

Cynder held the head of the unconscious Dark Spyro in her forepaws, tears threatening to burst. Gabriel placed a paw on his head and closed his eyes.

" **Will he be okay?"** Cynder asked, looking up at the Light Guardian.

Gabriel smiled and nodded, pointing at her forearms. She looked down to see that the scales near her forearm and braces began to regain its original color, and soon after the rest of the dragon. Cynder breathed a sigh of relief and then curled up beside her now bright purple dragon.

The Light Guardian stood up and turned toward Aerio and Snow, who said at the back of the room holding onto each other in fear. " **Go find your friend."** Gabriel said softly, gesturing toward the door.

The two exchanged a look, then Aerio got up and walked out the door, in search of the fear dragoness. Gabriel nodded in approval then approach his Messenger.

" **Are you alright Silvus?"** The elder dragon asked, placing a paw on his shoulder.

Silvus nodded. " **I'm alive."** The green dragon looked over at the unconscious Spyro. " **What was that Gabriel?"** He asked rubbing his neck.

" **That was Spyro's inner opposite, or a reflection of his soul."** Gabriel said, placing a paw on his own white chest. " **We all have one, however the purple dragon's are connected to their emotions and can take over easier than ours."**

" **Why purple dragons?"** Silvus asked.

" **I'm not sure."** The Light Guardian said.

Snow chose this time to approach the two dragons. " **That was like the creatures we encountered before."** She said to Silvus, who nodded in agreement.

Gabriel raised a scaly brow. " **What creatures?"**

* * *

Roslina ran out the door and into the spiral staircase, she chose to run down all the way to the bottom, as far as she could possibly get away from the dark purple dragon. She breathed heavily as she stood before the doors at the very bottom.

She caught her breath and smiled, then gave a chuckle. Roslina had got away from the dark dragon. She pushed the doors open revealing a long white bricked hallway, like the rest of the temple.

" **Why is everything so white."** The black dragoness said to herself.

Roslina laughed again and ran down the hall, dragging her claws against the wall, leaving black claw marks. A few moments later she let out a fear screech, then listened as it bounced off the walls.

The dragoness continued to bounce down the hall until set of double doors appeared to her right and to her left was a set of stairs. Roslina opened the doors and inside was a large library.

The fear 'ness slowly walked into the library, glancing around at all the books, however not spotting anything of interest. The next room did.

As she walked through what seemed to be a secret room, Roslina went straight for the book on the pedestal. The title being, _The Purpose for Light Dragons_. The dark colored dragoness smiled as she opened the book, and flipped through the pages. It was a thin book, so it didn't take long to find _the_ purpose.

" _To stop the true darkness from returning. The Light Dragon must remain at the island to keep the island half of the node from falling. Both the island and the dragon are connected, if one fails, so does the other."_

Roslina closed the book, wide eyed she turned away from the book and walked out of the secret room. She glanced at the map in the center of the original room, then walked out of the library completely and made her way back to the training room.

* * *

" **I'm sorry for being so harsh to you."** Snow said to Silvus as they sat face to face.

The green dragon glanced at Cynder, who was still curled up against Spyro, covering him with a wing while Gabriel tended to the purple dragon.

Silvus shook his head. " **No. It's my fault. You and Aerio are my friends and I failed to treat you as friends. I'm sorry, I hope that you can forgive me."** He said with his head lowered.

Snow hugged the Messenger. " **Of course I'll forgive you, we are friends after all."** She said giving a smile, causing Silvus to return both the smile and the hug.

" **Thank you."** Silvus said breaking the hug.

" **Thank Spyro."** The ice dragoness said, gesturing toward the unconscious drake. " **He talked to Aerio and I, he's good at cooling hot heads."** Silvus nodded in agreement.

The Light Messenger sat with Snow, just watching the purple dragon, waiting for him to wake. He glanced at the other side of the training room, spotting the piece of parchment that had the riddle written down on it. Silvus walked over to it, sat down beside it, and he dipped a talon in the ink bowl beside it, then wrote something down next to the third line. Once he was finished he brought the parchment over to Gabriel, Spyro and Cynder, with Snow walking after him.

" **Can you wake him up?"** Silvus asked the Light Guardian, who nodded.

" **Wait."** Cynder said just before Gabriel placed a paw on Spyro' head. " **Will it hurt him?"** She asked, and the elder dragon shook his head.

Gabriel then woke the purple dragon up. Spyro sat up immediately, breathing heavily, which caused Cynder to place a paw on his chest and wrap a wing around the drake. He looked at everyone individually, then he looked directly at Silvus.

" **I'm so sorry."** He said, clearly ashamed of what had happened. " **Is everyone okay? Did I hurt anyone? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."** Spyro said, looking at the dragons surrounding him.

Gabriel took this moment to place a paw on the drake's shoulder. " **We are all alright young dragon, the fault is not of your own, however out of your control."** Spyro nodded, looking down at his paws. " **We will speak of this at a later time, Spyro."**

Shortly after, Aerio arrived without the dragoness he set out to look for.

" **We'll find her at a later time."** Silvus said, Aerio grunted in response.

The Messenger took the time to explain what had happened since the green dragon had arrived at the island for those who were confused. Then one by one he explained both the lines of the riddle that he and Cynder had already solved.

The first line states that he has silver claws and he has touched silver before, which means he is a silver dragon.

Then Silvus went on to explain the second line. His only deep hatred was recently forgiven, he explained while pointing at Cynder every now and then.

" **The third."** Silvus started. " **Becoming myself refers to the fact that I was born with silver scales and not green, which unlocks what I am, a silver dragon. Apparently."** Gabriel raised a scaly brow.

" **How will you change your scale color?"** Snow asked.

" **That would require a dragon of mind, or psion, and the dragon used to make you green."** Gabriel stated.

Silvus shook his head. " **Nope."** The Light Guardian was taken aback. " **Hadriel was the one who first changed my scales to green."**

The large white dragon chuckled. " **I believe the Guardian of Psion was present."**

" **What? I thought Nero died a year after I was born?"** Silvus said confused.

Gabriel nodded. " **He did, until he reincarnated into the form of a young pink dragoness, Amelia."** At that Silvus' jaw dropped, causing the elder dragon to smirk. " **Unfortunately, the island cannot locate her unless she wants to be found, hence why there is no pink orb."**

The four dragons listening to the Light Guardian/Messenger conversation were left somewhat confused, however some parts of the discussion could be put together, but that doesn't mean they didn't have baffled expressions across their maws. Gabriel laughed it off.

Spyro tapped his chin for a few moments, thinking back on a certain day. " **I did have a run in with a strange pink dragoness a couple weeks ago."** Then looking at the green drake. " **She seemed to know exactly what you were going to say and do when you forgave Cynder in the middle of that crowd. She even held me back without touching me."**

" **That's Amelia."** Gabriel said, confirming the purple dragon's encounter.

" **We'll start there then."** Silvus said. " **After that we'll need to find my father."**

" **Your father was an old friend of Ignitus'. He wouldn't miss his funeral for anything."** Gabriel stated, causing Silvus to nod in agreement.

At that moment Roslina chose to arrive. " **What'd I miss?"** She asked upon arrival.

Aerio and Snow walked over to the black dragoness and began explaining what had happened after she ran away.

Gabriel turned toward Silvus, Spyro, and Cynder. " **Get some rest, then leave for Warfang in the morning."**

* * *

The next day the large group of six dragons stood on the white beach of Shimmering Shores, bidding their farewells to the Light Guardian. Aerio, Snow, Roslina and Spyro sat waiting for Cynder and Silvus as they exchanged a few more words with Gabriel.

" **Before you leave young dragoness, I have a gift for you."** The elder dragon said, pulling out a necklace with a white crystal attached to it. " **If you are ever in need of help, touch the crystal and say 'voitheia'."**

The dragoness thanked the white dragon, noticing that he had a similar necklace around his large neck. Cynder walked over to Spyro and asked him to put it around her neck. Next to them sat Roslina, smiling at the sight.

" **You gave her a Calling Crystal?"** Silvus asked his mentor.

" **She may need it."** Gabriel said.

" **If you say so, Master."** Silvus said, smiling. " **It was good to see you again."**

The Light Guardian patted the green dragon on his back then keeping it there. " **You as well my young Messenger."** Gabriel said smiling, then took his paw away, unbeknownst to the Light Messenger, the elder drake had snuck a Calling Crystal into Silvus' white scaled satchel.

Silvus turned away from his mentor and toward the sea. He spread his wings and took off running, then after a few flaps he was in the air and flying away from Shimmering Shores, his five friends not too far behind.


	17. Chapter 17: Funeral

Chapter 17: Funeral

 **Silver: Sigh, even dragons can suffer from physical problems. Poor Rift ended up with an ulcer. He's on painkillers, but won't be able to get anything done for a couple more weeks. He's on vacation in Australia with his real life mate right now, so maybe that will help his health. For now, he's doing his best to get these chapters beta read.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters and story. If you don't like it, just don't read it.**

* * *

As the afternoon sun hung in the sky high above Warfang, Silvus and his group of friends walked through the streets toward the dragon temple. Several of the citizens were following them, some trying to catch the attention of a certain purple dragon, while others tried to talk to Cynder. Unfortunately, there were still some who held a distaste toward the ebony dragoness, but made no move against her with Spyro around.

Once the group arrived at the Fire Courtyard at the northern side of the temple, Silvus stopped the group at the center and turned toward his friends. " **This is likely where the funeral will be held, being the Fire Courtyard and all."** Some nodded in agreement to his statement.

" **So, what's your plan?"** Spyro asked, causing the others to look at the Messenger.

" **I will have us each positioned around the courtyard, some high some low."** Silvus started, then pointing at the stairs leading up to the temple. " **That'll likely be the stage, Spyro you'll be up there as well as Kafto."** Silvus then pointed at two spread rooftops on either side of the courtyard. " **Cynder and myself will be on spread rooftops, looking over the crowd from above while Roslina, Snow and Aerio will be in the crowd."**

" **How will we communicate with each other if we found either your father or Amelia?"** Cynder asked.

Silvus frowned for a moment, then looked to the ground to think, but spotted something that gave the green dragon an idea. On the ground the was a focused light, the ice drake curious to where it came from. Looking for the source, he noticed Roslina's tailblade seemed to reflect the sun's light, because of that fact, Silvus didn't pick up the fact that she had a similar tailblade to his own.

Using his own tailblade, he reflected the sun as well, pointing the beam of light wherever he wanted. Smirking at this revelation, he knew the way they could communicate, however, the smile disappeared at the realization that Spyro did not have a tailblade but a tailspade, but quickly solved that problem.

" **Change of plan, I will be on the stage with Spyro, while Roslina will take my place on the rooftops."** Silvus said instead of answering Cynder's question.

" **But how will we communicate?"** The ebony dragoness pushed once again, causing the green drake to smirk.

" **Our tailblades and light."** Silvus said and Cynder understood almost immediately, looking at her own tailblade and how it caught the light. " **You two-"** He started point at both the black 'neeses. " **-will use your tailblades to signal me if you spot anything, then I'll signal Aerio or Snow in the crowd, any questions?"**

Roslina rose a paw. " **Yeah, why are we doing this again?"**

" **I'll take that as a no."** Silvus said as he turned toward the temple entrance.

As he turned around he became directly face to face to the Guardian of Earth, Terrador, causing Silvus took an involuntary step backward at the sheer unexpectedness of the green dragon. The large drake had the usual frown across his maw, however it seemed deeper and more intense this time around.

" **Where have all of you been?"** Terrador said as calmly as possible, but before Silvus could open his maw. " **Why would you just disappear out of nowhere! I had your mother coming to us worried sick!"** Pointing at Aerio. " **Your sister searched the entire city for you!"** Pointing at Snow. " **I am not aware of your identity so you are off the hook young one."** He said looking at Roslina, who smirked. " **And us Guardians were terrified that some random citizen had taken you off somewhere and killed you!"** Pointing at Cynder. " **Out of all of you, I expected for you to at least tell us that you were leaving but no! We had to delay the funeral because of this!"** At last pointing at Spyro, who guilily bowed his head much like the others. " **So tell me, where did you go."** Looking at Silvus.

" **We went to Gabriel."** Silvus said.

" **You WHAT!"** Terrador exploded.

" **Master Gabriel requested my presence and-"** Silvus hesitated, causing the green dragon to raise a brow. " **-I didn't want to miss the funeral."**

Terrador placed a paw on his head like he had a headache. " **We will talk of this later, Silvus, just...you and Spyro come with me for preparations."** He said slowly, then started toward the temple, Silvus and Spyro in tow, leaving the rest of the group to do whatever they please.

" **When is the funeral?"** Cynder asked, before Terrador could disappear through the doors of the temple.

" **Tomorrow morning, here."** He replied looking back at the group, then proceeded to walk into the temple.

" **Terrador, I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything, we didn't want Silvus to miss..Ignitus' funeral..."** Spyro said as they stopped at the end of the hall.

" **I will speak with Silvus later about this, for now, let of talk of tomorrow."** Terrador said, dismissing Spyro's explanation for the moment. " **Spyro, I need you to prepare a short speech of what he did for you and the Realms, and Silvus, I need you to stand with us on behalf of Kafto."**

Silvus gave the green drake a look of surprise. " **What wrong with him?"** He asked.

" **He's missing."** Terrador said.

" **Again?"** Silvus asked, with a slight smirk.

The large drake shook his head. " **This time, he did not inform us, he just...left."** Terrador said, shooting a short glare at the Light Messenger, who let out a nervous laugh. " **Also, I have another task for you Silvus."**

" **Shoot."** He responded.

" **I need you to get Rift, as a possible Guardian candidate, I want him here for the funeral."** Terrador said, and Silvus nodded.

" **I'll get right on that."** He said, turning toward the temple entrance.

" **Who's Rift."** Spyro asked suddenly.

" **My cousin."** Silvus replied causing the purple dragon to nod in understanding.

" **Come Spyro, let us fit you for ceremonial armor, there is going to be a need for that in the coming week."** Terrador said as Silvus began walking away from the two dragons.

* * *

The green dragon flapped over the mountains past the Valley of Avalar. He wished Dragon's Claw was still standing, it was easier to find than his cousin's little cave and lake. If only there was something that made it obvious where that young drake was.

"BOOM"

Silvus watched the small explosion of fire and had to chuckle. Slowly descending, he watched the orange dragon panting and shooting fireballs. Mock-up ape dummies lay scorched and melted as Rift spun around and landed a flaming paw against Silvus' face.

" **Crap! Silvus, I didn't know it was you! I am so sorry!"** The orange dragon cried.

The ice drake regained his balance quickly and began to rub his cheek. Reaching for his satchel he attempted to find spirit gems, only to find that there were none left. Silvus winced at the realization as tension began to build on his face.

" **Annnd I have no spirit gems."** Silvus said with clenched teeth, willing himself not to whimper in pain.

Rift padded over to a bag and dig through it. With an "ah ha," he tossed an object to Silvus. The dragonfruit looked weirdly fresh. Silvus wolfed down the pink fruit as quick as he could, the wound healing already but still was stinging quite bad.

Silvus began to rub his paws together. " **I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that"** He said as he placed a cooled paw against his cheek, bringing relief to the green dragon.

Rift gave a guilty nod. " **Still have groups of apes coming by."**

The Messenger let out an 'ah' of understanding. " **Well anyways, Terrador sent me over to get you for Ignitus' funeral, which is tomorrow morning."**

Rift pondered as he pawed at the ground. " **I had a feeling I was spotted that day, guess my scales don't exactly scream stealth. Follow me, I need to talk with Kara about this.."**

Silvus nodded and followed. " **The guards spotted you before you even got in."**

The orange dragon blinked. " **That reminds me, why did he want me to come? My dad may have been close to Ignitus, but I never got to meet him."**

Silvus chuckled. ' **Let me use his exact words, "as a possible Guardian candidate, I want him here for the funeral."'** The green dragon said, quoting the Earth Guardian.

Rift sighed and stopped. " **Kinda unsure I'm candidate material. It hasn't been easy, but Kara and I have made do with the cave. I don't want to pull her away when she's comfortable here. You also know well that I have some… trauma from my past. I used to read that dragons with my mental state are unable to be guardian."**

" **Terrador said that you needed a few years anyways."** The Messenger started. " **Personally, I think you're the next best choice for a Guardian candidate. You have the elemental skill, experience in combat, and I'm sure I can convince Gabriel to change some of the rules of Guardianship."**

The drake was conflicted before the sight of a white dragoness brightened his mood. Kara padded over and gave Rift a nuzzle before smiling at Silvus. " **My my, how are you Silvus? Hopefully not with an injury for me to fix up again."**

Silvus rubbed his cheek. " **Nothing you can't handle Kara, but other than that I'm doing alright. How are you doing?"** The green dragon asked.

Kara blushed. " **Pretty good now. That medicine from Kafto helped with my… season."**

" **Anyways…I'm here to take Rift to a funeral, Ignitus' funeral."** Silvus said.

Kara froze a moment before pulling Silvus out of hearing distance from Rift. " **You sure that's a good idea? I bring up moving to Warfang at all and he gets nervous. Suddenly popping up in front of a large crowd wouldn't be good for the guy."**

" **Oh he doesn't have to be in front of the crowd, he can just be in it."** The green dragon explained. " **Maybe you could come along as well?"** Silvus offered.

The wind dragoness nodded. " **We'll be on the rooftops watching."**

* * *

As the sun rose in the east, a large crowd of dragons, moles, and cheetahs gathered in the Fire Courtyard, all those that a late Fire Guardian had an impact on these creatures lives. Six dragons were in their positions around the funeral as discussed the day before, however, some were not searching as they intended to.

Silvus, in his Messenger armor, and Spyro, in purple ceremonial armor, stood on the top of the steps on either side of a large covered object on the far right of the temple entrance. Instead of looking over the crowd, they stood listening to each of the Guardians as they spoke about their Fire dragon friend who they have known for a long time.

Cynder, to the far right of Silvus and Spyro, sat atop a roof, was also not searching for Silvus' father nor Amelia. Ignitus too had an impact on the 'nesse's life, she just did not have the urge to speak about it, and the fact that she was supposed to be looking over the crowd also played a part.

Roslina, Aerio, and Snow were the only ones out of the six who were searching, the dark scaled dragoness losely looking over the crowd while Aerio and Snow occasionally changed spots to look at the creatures around them. These three did not have the same connection to Ignitus as the rest of their group.

Once the Guardians were done with their own speeches of Ignitus, it was Spyro's turn. As he stepped forward and opened his maw to speak. The purple dragon told the story, his own story, of how the Fire Guardian saved his egg. Then proceeded to guide the young dragon into saving a dragoness he now loves. At last he finished of the dragon's heroic death, about his sacrifice to save Spyro.

As Spyro finished his own speech of Ignitus he stepped back toward the large covered object, and grabbed a part of the large tarp that covered it. Silvus did the same on the other side of the object, and simultaneously pulled it off, revealing that it was a marble statue of the Fire Guardian wearing his bright red Guardian armor.

" **At this point, we will have a moment of silence for our lost comrade."** Cyril said bowing his head along with every other creatures present.

As Cynder also bows her head, she spots something in the crowd, a cloaked adolescent dragon in the back of the crowd, close to where Aerio and Snow stood. The ebony dragoness used her tailblade to reflect the sunlight in Silvus' direction. Unfortunately, he doesn't spot it due to looking at the ground, so instead Cynder angled her tailblade so it shined the light at his forepaws.

Silvus saw the light and looked up immediately, seeing that Cynder was signaling him. He gestured to his own tailblade as moved his tail into view. The drake then angled his tailblade into the face of Aerio, who happened to be looking up. He saw the light and nudged Snow, they looked up at Cynder who then pointed at the cloaked dragon.

The pair nodded and moved toward the cloaked dragon, trying their best not to push pass people but maneuver around, however, not succeeding. Thankfully, the dragon was near the back of the crowd.

Once they reached the dragon they tapped them on the shoulder, they immediately turned toward them, revealing that it was an electric adolescent dragoness. She looked startled from their sudden appearance.

" **What are you two doing."** She said. " **This is a-a-a moment of s-silence you dumb dragons."** Aerio and Snow waved their paws, trying to calm the dragoness down.

They then decided to move away from the strange dragoness. Aerio looked up at Cynder and shook his head, signalling that it was not the dragoness they were looking for. As he looked away something caught his eye at the far back of the courtyard, another cloaked adolescent dragon, except this time he could see the color of their paws, pink. They were walking away from the funeral.

He nudged Snow again and pointed toward the second cloaked dragon, they nodded and moved toward the dragon. When they got close to the dragon, they stopped. Once they were literally right next to the dragon's pink tail, the dragon took off running. Immediately, the duo gave chase, but the dragon seemed to be faster.

They pretty much ran all over Warfang trying to catch the run away cloaked dragon. Aerio and Snow didn't know they had it in them to fully commit to chasing after the dragon. The cloaked dragon suddenly stopped at the western side of Warfang, in the Earth courtyard. The pair attempted to pounce on the cloaked dragon but then they suddenly disappeared. Then they saw them again and tried to pounce on them again, but like last time, the cloaked dragon disappeared, hearing the giggles of a dragoness.

* * *

After the funeral, Cynder flew off the rooftop and immediately toward Silvus and Spyro. The pair were being talked to by several different creatures, all thanking the purple dragon for sharing his story as well as admiring the statue.

As she landed. " **Spyro, Silvus."** She said, gaining the attention of the two dragons. " **I think they found her."**

" **Yes!"** Silvus said in triumph.

" **One problem."** Cynder started. " **I last saw them chasing her out of the courtyard."**

Silvus nodded in understanding. " **Well I guess we better get flying, but first let's put our armor away Spyro."**

" **I'll try to find them."** Cynder said taking off running then jumping into the air.

Silvus and Spyro had a few moles take their armor to their rooms. After a few minutes of taking their armor off, they took off into the air and shortly find Cynder flying above the western side of the city, but before they could catch up to her she dived toward the western side of the Warfang temple.

As they too dived toward the Earth courtyard, they spotted Aerio and Snow tackling the air over and over again. A few meters away from the two dragons, was a pink dragoness rolling on the ground laughing. Cynder landed a bit away from the pair as well as Spyro, but Silvus landed directly next to the pink dragoness.

" **Amelia."** Silvus said, trying to catch her attention.

The green dragon reached for her and attempted to touch her, but she disappeared into thin air, starling the Messenger. He heard nothing but her giggles as she appeared to his right, causing him to try to pounce on her but once again she disappeared.

" **Amelia, this is no time for games!"** Silvus yelled, but received only more laughter as she appeared next to him again, however this time, he doesn't pounce but simply touches her, only for the pink dragoness to disappear. " **Nero!"** He tried, and the giggling stopped.

Amelia appeared in front of him, cloak and all. Snow and Aerio stopped tackling thin air and moved to stand beside Spyro and Cynder. The Psion dragoness pushed the hood of the cloak, revealing her curved back horns and her light blue eyes. Her horns had a pinkish tinge to them. Her head was narrow, similar to Cynder's but longer.

" **What did you just call me?"** Amelia said calmly.

Silvus knew immediately calling her by her previous name was a mistake. " **I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."** He said quickly.

She then started giggling again. " **You could even call me Myalo if you so please."** Amelia said, poking Silvus' nose with a pinkish claw.

" **How did you make it out of Windig?"** He asked, forgetting why he needed her in the first place.

" **I knew they were coming."** She said poking the side of her head, then she began to circle Silvus. " **My my you've grown."**

" **You didn't warn us?"** The Messenger asked, following her with his head as she slowly circled around him.

" **I warned Hadriel."** Amelia said stopping at his right. " **But instead of warning the rest of the city, he took me away."** Sensing the questions on Silvus' mind. " **He took me away because he loved me, or something about my past life and him."** Then she stepped in front of Silvus once again and smiled. " **Also, my elemental powers weren't fully developed then."**

" **But they are now."** The Light Messenger pointed out. " **Which is why we need your help."**

Amelia waved her paw stopping her childhood friend from explaining further. " **I already know and I'll do it."** Silvus smiled at that. " **But first you must go to WaterMount, your father is there."**

" **Thank you."** Silvus said. " **I'll leave immediately."**

" **Bring help with you, you might need it."** Amelia said, causing Silvus to tilt his head in confusion. " **Also, you may have another problem."**

" **What might that be?"** The Messenger asked.

" **Find Terrador."** She said then turned away from him, then disappeared.

" **Wait, Amelia!"** Silvus called out after her.

All five dragons present looked around the courtyard, trying to spot some sign of the pink dragoness but with no avail.

" _ **You'll find me, when you need me."**_ Silvus heard the voice of Amelia in his head.

* * *

The five dragons made their way back to the Fire courtyard in search of the Earth Guardian, thankfully not taking long to find the large green dragon. He stood at the base of the steps, Roslina with him as well as another black dragon who looked very similar to Kafto, he was talking with Terrador.

Once the group made it to the Guardian, the unknown black dragon was already walking away and Terrador held a paw to his head, like it was going to explode. Roslina had a paw on his shoulder, looking like she was attempting to comfort the large dragon.

When Terrador finally spotted the ice drake. " **Silvus, exactly the dragon I wanted to see."** He said, looking extremely stressed, something not normal for the Earth Guardian.

" **What happened."** Silvus said, serious.

" **Every Messenger has gone missing looking for Maska and I need you to investigate."** Terrador said.

The Light Messenger shook his head. " **I want to Master Terrador, I really do want to find my friends, my fellow Messengers, but I have a personal mission, one involving my father."** Silvus said.

The Earth Guardian opened his paw to protest but Spyro beat him to it. " **I'll go."** He said stepping forward, then looking at Silvus. " **I know you are more than capable of fulfilling your mission from here and I want to do this favor for you."** Causing Silvus to smile and thank the dragon.

" **I will as well."** Cynder also said, causing the Messenger to smile at both his friends, grateful for them.

" **Cynder, you should go with Silvus instead."** Roslina stepped in unexpectedly.

" **Why?"** She asked.

" **Because I will go with Spyro instead."** The black and rose colored dragoness said, looking at the purple dragon. Cynder opened her maw to protest but was interrupted. " **I know the way to get there and in a way, I feel responsible for all this, for the missing Messengers. Plus Silvus may actually need some help, so it's best we don't have both the power houses on one side."**

Cynder looked at Roslina, then Silvus who shrugged, then at Spyro who nodded, allowing her to make her decision. " **I will go with Silvus then."**

" **Alright."** The Messenger said. " **We'll leave in an hour."**


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations

Chapter 18: Revelations

 **Silver winced as he shut the door, the cries of a dragon still penetrating the walls.**

 **Silver: Umm, sorry for that. Rift just got back from his Australia trip and had to part with Sithy, so he's… a little upset about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my story and characters. If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

* * *

The hour given went by in a flash as the morning transitioned into afternoon. Spyro and Cynder spent their time together before splitting apart for who knew how long. Snow and Aerio went back to their respected guardians, the wind drake his mother and the ice dragoness her sister, both deciding they would stay behind. Silvus spent his time preparing and searching for his Fire Messenger friend with no sign of him.

Now Silvus, Cynder, Roslina, Spyro, Snow, and Terrador stood in the Fire Courtyard, now being watched over by the armored statue of Ignitus. Each wore their respected armor with the exceptions of Snow and Roslina. The leading ice drake wore his normal messenger armor while his companion wore newly forged shadow armor, and her future mate wore purple armor purple armor.

" **Where did you get the armor Cynder?"** Spyro asked, admiring how it fit perfectly and complimented her beautiful slender form.

Cynder adjusted a greave so that it fit around her brace as it was made specifically for the dragoness and her jewelry. " **Several citizens pooled together enough gems to have the smithy make this armor for me."** The dragoness said with a grateful smile. '" **A token to show their forgiveness" they said.'**

" **It looks great on you."** Spyro said with a smile, causing his dragoness to blush slightly. Then the purple dragon nuzzled his dragoness in a goodbye. " **Be careful, I love you."** He whispered.

" **I love you too."** Cynder whispered back.

Roslina watched as the legendary pair interacted with a mixture of a smirk and a slight frown, then turned away to watch as Silvus and Snow spoke to one another.

" **Yeah, as much as I would want to go, Kafta won't allow it."** Snow said with an apologetic smile.

Silvus smiled. " **It's alright, do me a favor and search for your brother, I couldn't find him anywhere."** He said with a frown. " **It's not like him to just disappear without telling anyone."**

The snowflake patterned dragoness nodded in agreement. " **I was planning on it."**

" **Good."** Silvus said, then opened his maw and closed it, thinking back on something only an hour previous. " **Y'know, the black dragon that Terrador was talking to? He looked oddly like Kafto."**

" **I noticed that too, I felt a sense of familiarity around him but never got close enough to make sure."** Snow said.

" **You or Kafta would probably recognize him immediately, you are family after all."** Silvus said.

As the green drake spoke those words, he felt like someone was looking straight at him. He whipped his head around to see Roslina looking right at him. They locked eyes, amethyst meeting rose red, causing Silvus to raise a scaly brow, then gave her a questioning look.

" **Are we ready to go?"** She asked suddenly, slightly forceful, causing Silvus to nod.

The Messenger drake turned toward the large Earth Guardian. " **Can you send an eagle ahead of Cynder and I, let them know we're coming."** Then looking at his companion. " **We won't be flying through the night."** He said, earning a smile from the ebony dragoness.

" **I will."** Terrador said in his deep voice. " **May the Ancestors watch over you, all of you."**

Each of the dragons leaving gave a nod toward the large earth dragon, before turning in the direction they were heading. Spyro and Roslina were heading north, toward the ruins of Schatten City. Silvus and Cynder were heading toward the east, to WaterMount. All four dragons spread their wings and leapt into the air, flying away until they became tiny specks in the distance.

Snow and Terrador watched as they disappeared over the horizon. Immediately after, the ice dragoness turned toward the large Earth Guardian. " **Can you tell me where that black dragon you met with earlier is?"**

The green drake raised a large scaly brow. " **Why do you ask this?"**

" **He looked like someone I know and I want to make sure."** She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Terrador hesitantly gave a nod of understanding. " **I gave him a temporary room in the north side of the temple, do you require guidance to the guest rooms?"** The large drake asked.

Snow shook her head. As she did so, Aerio walked up to her side from seemingly out of nowhere. " **Did I miss the send off?"** The wind drake asked, causing Snow to nod slowly. " **Dang it."** Aerio pouted.

The ice dragoness chuckled under her breath, then bid her thanks to the Earth Guardian before walking toward the temple entrance, dragging Aerio along with her, explaining what they were currently going to do. As they walked through the red carpeted hall, several moles and cheetahs walked past them, struggling to carry several different tools out of the hall.

Snow and Aerio looked around to see that most of the repairs to the temple were completed, and as they walked through the hallways they passed more moles and a couple dragons taking down scaffolding. Once they reached the guest room hall, a black dragon brushed past them with a burgundy underbelly. Both parties exchanged an 'excuse me' as they passed each other.

After a few moments, Snow realized the drake they were looking for had just brushed passed them. The ice dragoness whipped around just in time to see a black tail disappear around the corner they just came from. Immediately, she dashed down the hall with a clueless Aerio in tow.

" **Wha-"** The wind drake began before he suddenly found the dragoness was now rushing ahead of him.

Snow caught up to the drake and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to whip around quickly with his fangs bared at the dragoness, causing her to jump back quickly, almost cowering in fear. Immediately, the black and burgundy drake recovered.

" **Oh, sorry little dragoness."** He said with a smile Snow recognized. " **I didn't mean to scare you."**

" **Kafto?"** She asked in a small voice.

The drake's dark shaded orange eyes widened in surprise, then went back to normal, something Snow could just barely catch. " **Who's...Kafto?"** He asked getting no response, then quickly, the dark colored drake turned around and began to quickly walk away.

Aerio walked forward to be beside Snow as she stood up from her previous position. " **Was it him?"** He asked.

The ice dragoness starred after the dragon. " **His eyes were orange, like Kafto's, except they were darker."**

" **So it wasn't Kafto?"** Aerio asked.

Snow starred after the black dragon, then turned to her wind companion. " **Follow him and keep him in the Fire Courtyard."** She said before turning around and running the opposite direction.

" **Where are you going!"** Aerio yelled after her.

" **To get my sister!"** She yelled back.

* * *

It took five days for Silvus and Cynder to reach the Eastern Ocean, the place in which WaterMount was supposedly located. The ebony dragoness had heard of the city but had never visited. In fact, it was the one city she couldn't find when she was the Terror of the Skies. That fact alone left her curious as to where this city actually was.

The pair arrived at a small half oval beach leading directly into the crystal clear ocean. From above, they could see an armorless, dark blue dragoness standing in the water looking up at them. Instead of diving down or continuing on for that matter, like Cynder thought they were, Silvus slowly started to descend toward the blue dragoness.

" **Are we stopping to talk?"** Cynder asked as she followed the Messenger's lead.

" **Yes and no."** He said, then with a smirk. " **We have arrived at our destination."**

The ebony dragoness looked down at the small beach with complete and utter confusion, then a thought crossed her mind. _Could it be underwater?_ She asked herself, then voiced the question to the knowledgeable drake beside her, however, his smirk only grew wider in response.

As Silvus and Cynder landed. " **You look a bit young to be an escorter."** The Messenger said to the dragoness in front of them.

She was nearly a full dark blue dragoness with a light blue underbelly. This dragoness was unmistakably a water dragoness, for along the side of her forepaws were light blue outlines of raindrops. Her eyes were a pretty hazel colorastion, a rare trait among dragons. Her horns sprouted from the back of her skull and curved down, they were whitish blue along with her claws. Her wings seemed to be thicker than most dragons at the membrane, allowing her to swim better Cynder deduced. Lastly she had fins along her back all the way down her bladeless/spadeless tail, similar to those of sea creatures, they were dark blue but at the tips light blue, almost white.

" **You look a bit young to be a Messenger."** She said with a smile.

" **Do I know you?"** The green drake asked with a smirk as he approached the water dragoness.

" **Yes, yes we do know each other Silvus."** She said.

" **I've met a lot of dragons over the years, you may need to jog my memory."** Silvus said, standing directly in front of her.

" **If you weren't wearing that helmet I would."** The dark blue dragoness said, looking up at the green drake who was clearly taller than her.

Cynder sat on her hunches and watched the interaction with much interest.

At that point, the ebony dragoness was noticed by the water 'ness. She glanced at Cynder and flashed her a smile, then looked at Silvus. " **Are ya gonna introduce me to your friend?"** She asked.

" **Oh, uh, yeah."** He said gesturing for Cynder to stand in the water with the pair. " **Cynder, this is Kardia."** As he said the black dragonesse's name she watched for Kardia's reaction, which was still a smile, a genuine smile. " **Kardia, this is my friend Cynder."** Silvus said, gesturing to the armored dragoness.

Kardia held out her paw toward Cynder, who hesitantly took it. " **Good to me you Cynder!"** She said happily.

" **You as well Kardia."** The ebony dragoness said, then looked past the blue dragoness toward the ocean. " **Are we going to fly over the ocean?"** She asked.

" **Is this your first time visiting WaterMount?"** Kardia asked kindly to Cynder, who nodded. " **Okay, so you can't breath underwater correct?"**

" **As far as I know?"** Cynder said, confused.

The dark blue dragoness nodded toward Silvus, who began removing a part of his armor around his left shoulder. " **All water dragons can breath underwater, but more than just water dragons live in WaterMount; so what I'm going to do here-"** Kardia said pointing a talon at Silvus' shoulder. " **-is bite his shoulder so that he can breath underwater for a short time, like so."** She then showed her fangs and lightly bit the Messenger's shoulder, leaving two bite marks that were already healing.

Silvus rolled his shoulder a little bit before replacing the small armor piece he previously took off. Clearly, the drake had done this several times, either way, that didn't comfort Cynder to the procedure.

" **You okay?"** She asked Silvus quietly, who nodded. Then, she turned back to nervous Cynder who was starting to have second thoughts. " **You see some water dragons have this venom, we call it venom."** Kardia said shrugging. " **It allows who we bite to breath underwater! Something else we have is that our saliva has healing properties which heals the bite!"**

Cynder noticed this dragoness seemed to be somewhat hyper, but kind at the same time.

" **Your turn Cynder."** Silvus said, gesturing for her to take off the same piece of armor he did.

The ebony dragoness opened her maw and closed it, hesitant. She nearly took a step back as Kardia approached her.

" **Nervous?"** She asked, concerned after Cynder didn't make any move to remove the small armor piece.

" **I-"** Cynder started but stopped. " **-don't know how to swim."**

Kardia gave a nod of understanding. " **It's alright, you can hold onto my tail if you'd like?"**

The ebony dragoness became very unsure. She would much prefer to hold onto a dragon's tail she knew and trusted, but the only one here who came the closest to that was Silvus, who Cynder gave a slightly worried look to. The Messenger nodded, _I trust her_ , he mouthed. Slowly and hesitantly, Cynder covered the small piece of armor with a paw, and removed it.

Kardia opened her maw to bite the black dragoness and it was at that point in which Cynder did take a step backward, causing the water dragoness to miss her mark. The water splashing as the dragoness almost lost her footing.

" **It's alright Cynder."** The water dragoness said, looking into her eyes Cynder saw nothing but comfort and trust, she then felt like she herself could trust the dragoness.

Slowly Kardia tried again and this time Cynder did not step back. The ebony dragoness felt the fangs in her shoulder and could feel as the venom spread throughout her body. As the water dragoness took her fangs out of the black scales, Cynder could still feel them there, and her shoulder felt numb.

The dark blue dragoness realized this and proceeded to help Cynder carefully put the small armor piece back onto her shoulder. Once it was finished, Kardia stepped in front of the dragoness and gave her a warm smile, a contagious smile to which Cynder found herself smiling as well.

" **Alright, let's go."** Silvus said, turning toward the water and began walking into the ocean, until he disappeared under the water.

Kardia began to follow but saw that Cynder stood unmoving. " **You okay Cynder?"** She asked with concern, which surprised the ebony dragoness, she fully expected her to be hostile to her after Silvus had left. " **You can still hold onto my tail if you'd like."** She offered with another smile.

" **O-okay."** Cynder said, beginning to move forward with Kardia until they both were under the water.

* * *

Around the same time their friends made it to their destination, Spyro and Roslina arrived to theirs. However, it wasn't as the purple dragon expected. On the way to their destination, they flew over the shadow forest which housed the original Schatten City. They instead flew past it to go further north to arrive at another city, or the new Schatten as Roslina pointed out.

They were there to pick up the dark colored dragonesse's armor, for she did not wish to go into the unknown without it. The pair quickly and somewhat quietly made their way to a green and red bricked building around a mostly constructed city.

Upon arrival, the outskirts of the city was mostly under construction, for the original housed many drakes and dragonesses, and several other creatures. The new Schatten was still under construction even after all those years. Walking through the dark bricked city was made all the darker at night, with that fact they did not run into many creatures along the way.

Getting closer to the new temple, Spyro noticed there were more fully constructed buildings around here. They were similar to Warfang's, but smaller in size and not built to look nice on the outside. Soon, the pair made it to the new temple, it was green and red in color with some black to it.

Entering the temple was as easy as it was with the fact that the guards recognized the black dragoness, some gawking at the purple dragon as he walked past.

The temple layout was similar to the Warfang temple, except much smaller. Hallways were shorter and rooms were easier to find. They soon found themselves in Roslina's room, putting on her red colored armor.

The armor seemed a little over the top with a lot of unnecessary details. Black spider web like markings plagued the entirety of the armor and there seemed to be extra plating around her tailblade. Spyro didn't judge her by the armor, the design was rather interesting to him.

Roslina nodded to herself, then proceeded to walk out of the room without any word. Spyro walked behind her, following her into a large chamber. In this room, there seemed to be two floors. Around the front perimeter of the room, was a second floor like balcony with no visible way to get up other than flying. The roof also seemed to be completely open and the celestial moons red and green glow shone down on them.

At the top back there were four banners, one black, dark green, red, and light grey. Each with their own elemental symbol stitched into them. A similarly colored guard stood under each of them.

Roslina walked to the center of the room and sat, looking up at the guards. " **I require an audience with the Guardians!"** She shouted.

The black armored guard stepped forward. " **State your name and business."** He demanded.

" **I am Rose, and I would like to report my mission."** She said calmly.

The guards nodded and each simultaneously disappeared through doors behind them.

Spyro noticed what she had named herself, and it wasn't Roslina. " **Rose?"** He questioned.

Roslina, or Rose, looked back at Spyro with a raised brow. " **It's my real name."** She said, thinking the purple dragon would just accept the fact.

" **Silvus told me he had a sister named Rose."** Spyro said slowly, then he looked closely at the armored dragoness. She seemed to bare a resemblance to the Messenger. " **And you look very similar to him."**

Roslina looked at Spyro with her _rose_ colored eyes and gave a sigh. " **That's because I am that Rose. I am Silvus' sister."**


	19. Chapter 19: Grudge

Chapter 19: Grudge

 **Kafta: The following is a fan-based story. Spyro the Dragon, The Legend of Spyro, and Skyla… forget that one, are all owned by that evil Activision. If you don't like the story, don't read it. Please support the official release.**

 **Silver: Thank you Kafta. I would like to let people know how many chapters are left in TLR. On my profile I have it up as 4 more to go, making the story 23 chapters total. That's what I have it outlined as, but it could change. If it does, I will change the number of planned chapters on my profile, if not I'll keep it 23. Either way keep an eye on my bio. Now enjoy chapter 19!**

* * *

Aerio raced through the streets of Warfang, doing his best to keep up with the black and burgundy scaled dragon that supposedly was Kafto. The young drake could just barely see his target as he pushed through the crowded street. They were currently passing through the crowded markets.

As the wind drake nearly lost the black drake in a sea of large dragons, he decided to run right through the crowd in hopes of finding the dragon. Thankfully, past the wall of dragons, was the edge of the market area, and he just spotted 'Kafto' as he disappeared down a side street leading toward the northern gates of Warfang.

Aerio had a feeling that the black and burgundy drake was attempting to leave the Dragon City. At the thought he broke into a sprint, running through the short side street leading into a large courtyard with the large gates leading out of the city, the massive doors dwarfing any creature in the open area. At either side of the courtyard were two sets of stairs leading to the top of the wall, and inside the base of the right one was a small door, likely leading to the gate controls.

The black drake was swiftly walking toward the gate controls, Aerio following him. Just before 'Kafto' reached the door, the light grey drake reached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

" **Excuse me."** Aerio said, getting the drake's attention, as in, the dark colored drake whipped around to the wind dragon, his fangs bared.

" **What."** He said aggressively, almost in a distorted tone, causing Aerio to step back thinking this was now a bad idea. " **Oh, my apologies young dragon."** The black scaled dragon said smiling, his tone changing instantly.

" **T-the Guardians r-request your p-presence."** The wind dragon said nervously, tempted to run.

'Kafto' frowned. " **Says who?"**

" **U-umm, they sent m-me, Wind M-messenger."** Aerio said, doing his best to think on the fly.

" **No, Messenger's don't stutter."** He said, sounding confident in his knowledge.

" **Messenger in training."** The wind dragon said, forcing himself not to stutter.

The black and burgundy dragon, still looking skeptical, shrugged and with a gesture of his paw. " **Alright, lead on Wind Messenger."** With that, Aerio turned around and began briskly walking toward the temple in the distance. " **Didn't think Hadriel would replace Aeras so quickly."** He said matching Aerio's pace.

" **W-who?"** The wind drake asked.

" **The Messenger you're replacing."** He said. " **He was a good friend of mine in the order."** The dark colored drake said wistfully.

The two dragons reached the Fire Courtyard in a short amount of time. Aerio stopped at the center, atop the symbol for fire. He turned toward the dragon that was supposedly Kafto. The wind drake, so far, couldn't understand why Snow thought this drake was her brother, but she was his friend, so he decided to help.

" **They said to wait here."** Aerio said, sitting on his hunches, the black drake didn't follow suit.

" **Ehmm."** The dragon grunted.

Minutes had gone by and the black and burgundy dragon soon became restless. He began shuffling from paw to paw, looking around the courtyard at any and all creatures passing through. If any creature seemed to approach the pair, his face muscles tensed up, like he was going to growl at them.

At last the black and burgundy dragon had enough, he turned toward Aerio. " **Okay, I've waited long enough. I have to be somewhere."** He said beginning to walk away.

The wind dragon beside him opened his maw to protest, but was cut off by another voice. " **Wait!"** A female called out, causing both drake's to look to the source to see two female ice dragons running in their direction, one being Snow and an older version of the adolescent.

The dark drake recognized her immediately. " **Oh, not you again!"** He said without moving. " **What do you want?"** He asked, clearly annoyed.

" **Snow, why did you bring me here? Just to continually bother this poor dragon?"** The older dragoness asked, giving the black and burgundy dragon an apologetic look while scolding her younger sister.

" **No!"** Snow said. " **You said you'd give me a chance, just...look closely."** Her sister sighed, then leaned in, seemingly studying the black scaled drake in front of her.

Then squinting her light blue eyes. " **Kafto?"** She questioned with a tilt of her head.

The dark colored dragon let out a groan. " **For the last time…"** He said quietly. " **I'm not Kafto!"** He yelled, causing everyone in the vicinity to jump, except Snow's older sister.

She then raised a scaly brow and stepped closer to the annoyed drake, whose eyes seemed to be glowing darkly. " **How did you change your scales?"** She asked, ignoring his denial of his identity.

" **They were always this color idiot!"** He growled, his eyes momentarily flashing black.

" **Wait a second."** Snow said, gaining the attention of the three dragons around her. She began tapping her chin, then pointed at Aerio. " **Do you remember what Gabriel told us? About Reflected souls?"** She asked him, who shook his head, which Snow ignored. " **Maybe this is the case."** Looking at the dark scaled dragon, who had a dangerous look in his eye.

" **Watch what you're saying little snowflake."** The black dragon said in a threatening tone.

" **Hey!"** The older ice dragoness yelled at the dark drake, snapping her claws in his face. " **Snap out of it Kafto!"** She yelled.

" **For the last time Kafta! I am not KAFTO!"** He roared in Kafta's blank face, which slowly turned into a smile.

Snow smirked. " **How did you know her name?"**

He looked back and forth between the ice sisters, then he joined in on the smiles. " **Fine, fine. I am your brother."** Kafto said in a dangerously calm voice, unlike seconds ago. " **Or should I say, was."**

" **Was?"** Snow questioned.

" **Yes, little snowflake, was."** He said smiling at her, then looking back at Kafta. " **That side of me is gone, destroyed."** Then he rose his right paw and clenched it, looking at it, then back at Kafta. " **And you will be too!"**

His paw suddenly emitted black flames as it shot forward, connecting with the ice dragoness' chest, sending her flying across the courtyard, a trail of dark flames left in her path. The two adolescent dragons standing next to Kafto, didn't have time to react before he knocked both of them forcefully away with his wings, sending Aerio to the right and Snow to the left. Three paths of dark flames burned on the courtyard, each leading to the dragons he struck.

The base of the stairs leading into the temple, some of the brick had crumple on impact. Her entire body was aching from the first blow, she shook it off the best she could. Kafta stood up, looking over at her dark scaled brother gone crazy, he was breathing heavily, staring at the ground beneath him.

Looking over at Snow and Aerio, she could see them struggling to stand up as well, as battered and injured as she was. Both of them had a cut across their chests, blood protruding from the wounds. Kafta herself could feel a warm substance on her back, and her chest was giving a horrible burning sensation.

As screams sounded throughout the courtyard, Kafto looked up, curious of all the things happening around him. His eyes pure black, he was smiling at the chaos around him, then finally laid his eyes on Kafta. Aerio and Snow quickly made their way toward the ice dragoness, the dark dragon allowing this motion, looking at the adolescent ice 'ness with a smile.

When the two made it over there. " **Go fetch the Guardians!"** Kafta ordered and Aerio immediately ran into the temple with a limp.

Snow made no move to follow. " **I'm not leaving you!"** She said to her sister.

" **Yes you are!"** Kafta yelled back, quickly looking over her sister, seeing some of her scales were burned from the dark fire.

Before Snow could respond, another loud roar could be heard from Kafto. Kafta looked up to see his scales light up, each and every part of his black scales emitted black tongues of fire. His soulless eyes stared at the dragonesses. Then, with another roar, the black dragon released a large stream of black fire, aimed directly at Snow.

* * *

It was an unusual sensation, being able to breath underwater, something Silvus was never able to get his head around. The first time the Messenger did this, he got a mouth full of salt water, which wasn't a very pleasant experience. Thankfully, Kardia helped in teaching him the method, 'keep your maw shut and prevent any water from shooting up the nose.' The purpose of the bite was to magically trick the environment around them into believing that they belong, without the need for gills, again, something Silvus couldn't completely get his head around.

Looking over at Cynder, he could see she figured some of that out on her own, that, or Kardia helped her. The ebony dragoness was currently using both her forepaws to hold onto the end of the water dragoness' tail, who was using her wings to swim underwater, looking like she was flying undersea, while Silvus mainly used his paws with his wings tucked in.

The Messenger knew the water dragoness could swim faster than she was currently, but held off, the ability to swim wasn't exactly Silvus' strong suit and Kardia knew that. Usually, the green drake would hold onto one of her paws and she'd go top speed, but since there are now three of them...

Soon, the trio of dragons began going deeper and deeper into the ocean, they soon began to glide along the bottom of the sea. Eventually, the rocky ocean floor lead to a large drop off. Once they made it to the edge, Kardia and Silvus stopped, causing Cynder to stop as well, but continued to hold onto the blue tail tightly.

The Messenger looked back at the ebony dragoness, and gestured for her to come forward. Cynder hesitantly let go of Kardia's tail and tried to move herself forward but failed. Instead, she wrapped her tail around a rock and pulled herself down to allow her to grip some rocks, using them to pull herself forward to float between Kardia and Silvus, who gestured toward open sea, or so she thought.

What she saw caused her to let out a muffled gasp, sending a few bubbles to the surface. Silvus turned his eyes to look at the same thing she was. In the crystal clear water he could see the bottom of where the cliff led to, another rocky and sandy bottom spread out like a large plain, however what stood atop it took his breath away every time.

Across the large ocean floor were several domed structures spread out randomly the closest ones were far easier to see than others. Some of them were large and others small, the largest was in the center of the cluster. Each domed structure was connected by large tunnels or tubes at the base of the structures. Each of the domes were lite up on the inside by some large light source, and several buildings could be just made out through the water inside of the domes.

After a few moments of admiring one of the largest cities in the Dragon Realms, one of the only cities to rival Warfang's size, Kardia gestured for Cynder to hold onto her tail again, then the trio started swimming toward the largest of the domes.

At arrival of the dome, they swam to the base of the large structure, there was a short tunnel with an opening at the bottom of it. The three dragons swam for the opening, Silvus being the first to reach it. His head popped up the surface of the water, immediately using his forepaws to grip the edge of the pool and pulled himself up. He then walked off to the side and shook the water off himself. Then he entered another room with a large burning fire, drying him quickly.

Kardia and Cynder joined him in the room shortly after. Once the three dragons dried off completely, they went through a door that led the trio directly into the dome. The walked into the courtyard that seemingly wrapped the entire wall of the dome, the curve disappearing around a short building.

From where the three stood, Silvus could see at the center a tall circular building, which stood tall and connected to the very top of the dome, similar to a pillar but thicker Near the middle floor of the tower was a large blue flame burning bright. Several other towers connected to the roof of the dome also housed slightly smaller different colored fires, but used to light up the dome.

Most of the buildings here were either made of a sea green brick or a slightly dark blue rock. The main part of the dome also seemed to be made of a clear material, that same material was being used as small openings to the surrounding buildings.

Currently there were several different colored dragons in the area, mainly armored water dragons. Some of them looked in their direction and then left immediately.

Kardia turned toward Silvus. " **It may be a little while before we find your father."**

" **Indeed."** The Messenger agreed, looking outside the dome to see the blurry image of a few water dragons swimming and other sea creatures.

" **We should meet with Vrochi first."** She said, eyeing another armored dragon near them.

" **Who?"** Cynder questioned, still looking around the small area.

" **Water Guardian."** Silvus said, watching as the last of the guards left the area, then nudged the water dragoness beside him.

Kardia, then looked up at the building closest to them, one of the smaller ones due to being at the edge of the dome. " **Come."** She said, making a break toward the building, she spread her wings and flapped them twice, purpelling herself to the roof.

" **I thought there was law against flying."** Silvus said under his breath.

She waited for Cynder and Silvus to do the same, then proceeded to do the same to the next building over, which stood taller. The trio stood atop the building, looking down at the compact street below, which led into a much larger street that seemed to curve with the dome a few buildings down.

" **We have to move silently."** Kardia said to Silvus and Cynder, who exchanged a confused looks.

" **What's going on."** The Messenger asked, but Kardia had already lept to the next building.

They lept to another building that was the same height as the previous, this one however, stood next to the large curved street. Several armored dragons walked along the edges of the street, and in the middle, dragons of different elements walked, both young and old. They waited for the larger crowd to pass, and Silvus prepared to jump.

" **Wait."** Kardia said, placing a paw on the Messenger's armored shoulder. " **Look."** She pointed a claw to the right at several water dragons being escorted in the middle of the street by several armored dragons. Some of them a different element than water but still the same greyish blue armor. " **Rebels."** Kardia whispered.

" **Rebels?"** Silvus asked, looking at the water dragoness.

Kardia nodded, staring at the escorted dragons. " **There is a growing rebellion against Vrochi, and a Messenger for the Guardians wouldn't exactly look good."** She said looking at Silvus, who immediately looked down at his chest plate which engraved the symbol for Messenger.

" **Lets go."** He said, once again preparing to jump.

In a line, the three of them jumped and glided over to the next building, Kardia first, Silvus second and Cynder third. Once the first two were over, the green dragon watched as Cynder glided to them. Just as she would have disappeared to any bystanders from the street.

" **Hey!"** A voice yelled from below, causing Cynder's eyes to widen.

Immediately Kardia started running with Silvus and Cynder right behind her in a line. They hopped across two more buildings before the water dragoness ran to the right edge of the building and jumped with her wings tucked in, the other two followed without hesitation. Right before they hit the ground, their wings shot out, slowing their fall. When Kardia landed she immediately started running, Silvus landed and rolled to break his fall then started running after her.

They continued running, passing through a few more main streets, allowing them to be lost in the crowds, hopefully losing anyone pursuing the trio. Finally they made it to the largest curved street which at the center housed the large pillar with the blue fire, and at the base, the WaterMount Temple.

Kardia immediately ran over to it and went up one of the set of stairs leading up to the entrance. There was a large overhang spreading to either side, held up by several large pillars, over the front side of the temple. If one was to turn around they would face the top of a stage like part of the temple, allowing anyone below a view to any speakers.

The water guards standing at either side of the entrance immediately parted, allowing the trio to walk into the temple without any trouble.

* * *

Rose stared blankly at Spyro as she revealed her true identity to him, which left nothing but a surprised expression across his maw.

" **And you haven't told him yet?"** The purple dragon asked immediately, which earned a slight shake of her head with a half smirk half frown. " **Why? He's your brother! I couldn't image keeping a secret like that!"** Spyro exclaimed, thinking of his own brother.

The black and red dragoness gave a chuckle. " **You don't know a** _ **thing**_ **about Silvus."** She said pointing an accusing claw at him. " **He's a selfish liar!"** Rose said throwing her paws up. " **He does what he does for himself and no other! I don't even want to** _ **think**_ **that I'm related to that reptile, much less tell him!"**

Spyro was taken aback by this outburst, he is almost lost for words. " **I don't understand."** He said.

Rose then sat down in front of the purple dragon. " **Let me tell you something. The day my city, my home, was destroyed. My mother and father took us separately, mom for Silvus, dad for me."** She began. " **We watch from afar, on a beach, looking to see if our family will make it out when...we spotted them. Silvus was floating away on an iceberg, not doing a thing! As he watched our mother die. He did nothing, when he could have at least tried to save our mother."**

The purple dragon looked to the ground. He could understand why Rose would feel this way, but Silvus was a mere hatchling at the time, and likely couldn't do a thing. " **But-"** Spyro started, attempting to get out his thought pattern.

" **Let me tell you something else, hmm?"** Rose said, gaining the purple drake's full attention again. " **Why do you think he** _ **forgave**_ **-"** The black dragoness used her claws as air quotes. " **-Cynder so easily, why do you think Silvus wanted to go ahead with Cynder to Shimmering Shores and not you? Why do you think he didn't ask you to go with him to WaterMount but Cynder? Think on that."**

" **What are you suggesting."** Spyro asked, doing his best to put the pieces together in his head.

Rose laughed again. " **He is trying to take Cynder away from you."**

At that, the purple dragon froze, he stared down at his paws, considering all the black and rose colored dragoness was suggesting to him. All of it made sense, some of it, but what he is trying to do. _Is he going to kill her? Or is he going to take her away another way?_ As Spyro began thinking deeper and deeper, he was becoming all the more angry.

Parts of his scales began turning black, his thoughts felt as if they were being corrupted. Spyro's breathing became heavy and came out in huffs. _Is she cheating on me? Is she loving another dragon?_ His thoughts soon became thoughts that his true self wouldn't think.

" **N-no, she couldn't have."** Spyro said to himself, almost in a distorted voice.

" **She didn't ever protest to going with him."** Rose said, as if she knew his thoughts, but Spyro no reaction if he heard her, but she knew he did.

Before his scales could turn all the way black, a sudden paw on his shoulder brought him out of his daze. He could see the red eyes of Rose staring at him, and her smile with it. " **We'll deal with Silvus and your cheating Cynder soon enough."**

At those words, Spyro could feel himself split internally. His pure thoughts trying to convince him that wasn't happen, while his corrupt thoughts kept his thoughts on the possibility. Rose gave Spyro another tap on the shoulder, reverting his scales completely back to normal.

He looked at her with blank eyes, even then coming back to reality he could still feel his corruption, dormant inside of him, seeds waiting to be awakened by an outside force.

" **Come, we will see the Guardians another time."** She said walking out of the room with Spyro following. " **I have a mission to complete."**


	20. Chapter 20: Turning

Chapter 20: Turning

 **Rift appears in front of the audience and clears his throat.**

 **Rift: I would like to apologise for the lack of skits lately. I'm still recovering from my ulcer and still need time to recharge.**

 **Disclaimer: Silver only owns his story and characters. If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read it.**

* * *

Kafta quickly wrapped her wings around Snow, firing her own blast of ice to intercept the black fire, and then attempted to dive out of the way with her sister. However, she didn't have enough time to get clear of the blaze. Her entire left flank was scorched by the dark fire, the chaotic heat blackening her light blue scales.

She couldn't help but let out a cry of pain, a rare reaction to burning, but this was unlike any fire she had been trained to tolerate. With that troubling thought in mind, Kafta unwrapped her wings and pushed Snow up the stairs of the temple, trying to get her out of danger.

" **Get out of here!"** She yelled at her little sister, then turned away to face Kafto again, who was blasting random citizens with short streams of dark flames.

" **But I want to help!"** Snow said, unmoving on the steps, but her sister ignored her.

Kafta roared at the dark dragon as she released an icicle in his direction. He heard the roar and saw the sharp ice in mere moments, causing him to jump up and twist his body so that the icicle missed him by centimeters. Upon landing, Kafto released another pillar of black fire in her direction, but this time she was ready, sidestepping to avoid it.

The ice dragoness was about to release another icicle when Kafto turned away from her, outright ignoring her all of a sudden. Instead, he turned toward a group of citizen who were running out the courtyard. He smirked and released a chaotic fireball toward a small tower near the exit, at impact, the fire exploded loudly throughout the courtyard, sending sandstone bricks in all directions, and the tower nearly falling onto the citizens.

" **No one leaves!"** Kafto roared in a horribly distorted voice.

As he prepared to fire at another group of, Kafta had already started running toward him. She ran down the partly broken steps and flapped her wings once to reach Kafto at the exact moment he released his fireball. She was able to slam into the dark scaled drake, sending him to the ground and his dark fire into the air, exploding in the sky in a terrifying fashion.

Immediately she knew this was a mistake to her own well-being due to poor planning and perception. Kafta had forgotten that his scales gave the illusion that they were on fire, except it wasn't an illusion. Her left shoulder burned from slamming into the fire drake, causing her to let out another groan of pain, however Kafto didn't have the same response to being slammed into; instead he was laughing.

Kafta stood, gripping her shoulder, with Kafto at her paws on his side, laughing, his eyes closed until the opened and locked eyes with her, his black orbs sent chills throughout the ice dragoness, something that never happens.

As the drake attempted to stand on all fours, Kafta blasted the drake with a sheet of cold frost, having a somewhat positive effect on Kafto's fiery scales. The dark drake gave another chuckle as he tried again, but was met with the same attack, however colder and remained longer, forcing him down.

The ice dragoness poured out all the ice she could to keep her darkened brother down on the ground. Eventually, the drake's laughter stopped, and then immediately turned into a roar of annoyance as his flames were finally extinguished. When Kafta thought she finally brought him down, she stopped, panting in exhaustion of her energy.

Kafto was covered by a layer of white frost, he wasn't shivering as Kafta expected. The courtyard was silent of any screams or yells from as she slowly brought her paw up to touch the fire drake's flank. From her peripherals, she could see a couple different creatures and some armored dragons slowly approaching the dark dragon as well. Just as she was going to place a paw on him, something caught her eye, an orange glow emitted from the light encasement of ice, then slowly it grew brighter, orange like cracks appeared in his scales.

" **Move!"** Kafta yelled and she covered her head with her wings, encasing herself in a shield of ice.

The blast sent the ice dragoness sliding back on her paws, her ice encased wings taking most of the explosion, slightly burning them. Uncovering her head she looked toward Kafto after the explosion, the divots between his black scales glowed orange, covering his whole body. He was smiling at her, a dark grin plastered across his maw.

Armored dragons that were around the courtyard laid injured, others dead. Some of those dragons were apart of her division. Seeing them dead depressed her, especially at the hands of her own brother. Kafta looked to him again, opening her maw to plead him to stop, but he spoke before her.

" **Very good sister."** He said. " **But none of you truly stand against this power."** Then, to Kafta, it looked like he was eyeing something, or someone, behind her. " **That's more like it."**

The light blue dragoness stayed facing Kafto, hearing the steps of a somewhat large dragon, but not heavy footsteps like Terrador. An ice drake walked up and stood next to her, facing off Kafto with her.

" **What it this?"** Cyril asked Kafta, staring at the black and burgundy dragon, smirking in front of them.

" **I am Kafto Wolfwalker."** The black eyed drake stated. " **And I'm here to have some fun."** Slowly approaching the pair of ice dragons. " **Maybe kill a Guardian as well!"** Kafto suddenly lunged for Cyril, his claws aimed for his throat.

The Guardian of Ice reacted by flapping his wings to gain some height on the drake while blasting him in the face with a powerful ice blast. The black drake took the blast, encasing the left side of his head in ice, but melting almost instantly. Kafto rolled under the large ice drake, landing on his paws facing Cyril's back, giving him the opportunity to send a black fireball at him.

The large ice drake, predicting this attack, immediately landed on the ground and turned around, essentially switching spots with the black dragon, who growled at Cyril. Kafta took this opportunity to send an icicle toward the black drake, who wasn't ready for it. The icicle pierced his side, causing him to flinch, he glanced at it and grabbed it with a paw. He pulled it out, causing black blood to spurt from the wound.

He attepted to lung toward the ice dragoness, but was stopped by a flurry of small icicle from Cyril, some of them missed while others pierced him. Kafta walked backward, away from the black dragon, signaling Aerio and Snow to do the same.

All attacks on the dragon stopped as he stood huffing, eyes closed, head lowered. Then, in a flash, he opened them, his scales ignited once again. Kafto lunged toward Cyril, who was at the center of the courtyard. The Guardian sidestepped, dodging the lung, while encasing his paw in ice, then bringing it up to strike the drake in the back as he went past.

Kafto immediately tucked into a roll to dodge the swing, then jumped toward Cyril, swiping at him again, and continued to swipe at him with his burning claws. The Guardian stepped backward at each swipe, either dodging them or redirecting them with his own ice encased paws, protecting them from the intense heat radiating from the dark dragon. The pair did this around the courtyard in an intense dance of paw-work, swipes and dodges.

Then all of a sudden, Cyril whipped his tail around him, attempting to knock the drake off his paws, but Kafto dodged the attempt by jumping and sending a stream of fire toward the ice drake who covered his front with his wings, causing him to be pushed back few feet. Opening his wings, he shot an icicle in his direction as a distraction, then immediately slammed his paws to the ground, covering the entire courtyard in a sheet of ice that froze Kafto's paws to the ground.

The black dragon roared as he broke one paw out of the ice encasements, then another. " **Freeze him down!"** Cyril yelled at Kafta as she stood to his far right, staying out of the battle because of her injuries.

Both her and Cyril began shooting streams of ice at Kafto's paws, freezing him down, however it wasn't enough. He kept on breaking out of each encasement with his hot scales, sending steam up. Then suddenly, another smaller stream of ice appeared in the mix, Kafta glanced to her left to see Snow helping, giving them the small push they needed.

The black and burgundy dragon began to struggle breaking free from the ice encasements, slowly ice began to travel up his forearms, every now and then he broke free only to be immediately trapped again. Cyril stopped breathing ice, as well as Snow and Kafta, and slammed his paws again, sending the ice further up his body, he growled at the ice Guardian with nothing but hatred.

" **You shouldn't have stopped."** Kafto growled, again his scales began glowing, orange cracks appearing.

Cyril too began to glow bright light blue, he opened his maw, a glowing blue and white ball appearing in his maw. The temperature around the courtyard started to drop drastically so that even the ice dragonesses felt it. Kafta knew that the ice Guardian was preparing an ice fury, unlike any she had ever seen or felt.

The ice dragoness immediately took Snow by the paw and ran to grab Aerio. They ran behind the fallen tower that Kafto knocked down earlier. Kafta covered both adolescent dragons with her wings and peaked around the tower to watch what was happening. She noticed that Kafto too knew what was about to happen and he began to struggle against his bonds, even firing at his paws but with no avail.

Cyril began floating in the air, his wings spread, his maw toward the sky. It began snowing in the courtyard, and ice crystals began forming on the brick courtyard as well as the tower Kafta was hiding behind. Then with a roar, the Ice Guardian sent a large beam of ice, from his maw, toward the black and burgundy dragon.

Kafta took her head away from the scene. A loud explosion of cracks could be heard, and several buildings around them froze over, as well as the tower they hid behind. After a few moments of dead silence, Kafta uncurled her wings, uncovering Aerio and Snow.

Slowly, the ice dragoness peaked around the corner. Cyril stood in front of a completely frozen Kafto. His breathing was heavy, his breath visible due to the cold. The entire courtyard and the buildings around it were covered in a sheet of ice, the white frosted crystals glistening in the sunlight.

Kafta approached the Ice Guardian from behind, Aerio and Snow hesitantly followed. " **What was that?"** She asked, taking another look around the courtyard.

" **Guardian's Fury."** Cyril said, examining the ice encased dragon. " **One of the most powerful attacks only Guardians can accomplish."** He tapped the ice statue with a talon. " **Back up children."**

Then the large ice dragon closed his eyes, his tailblade suddenly encased in a bolder like club of ice. He then looked at the frozen Kafto who was starting to glow orange.

" **Kafto is a powerful fire dragon and it seems his power has been enhanced."** Cyril pointed out. " **Even my ice, as hard as it is to admit, won't be enough to trap him."**

The ice began melting, creating a loud hissing sound. Kafto's black scales now showing through the light blue ice, cracks of orange showing through his scales. The ice had now turned to water around the drake, the symbol for fire he stood on now visible through the ice. Once the black and burgundy dragon was free of the ice, he gasped for air and fell to the ground on his knees.

" **Whether you defeat me or not."** Kafto said, looking up at Cyril with his black eyes, the ice drake raised his now clubbed tail. " **Your doom is inevitable."** As he spoke those words, the ice Guardian whacked him across his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

The pair flew without any exchange of words, from the newly built city of New Schatten to the ruins of the old one. They landed outside the broader between a sea of black, green, and red bricks and a tall dark forest, formally known as the Forest of Shadow. According to Spyro's companion, Roslina or Rose, the original city was almost as big as Warfang, but unfortunately the fact that it was hidden in the large forest didn't protect it.

Spyro looked up at the cloudy sky, wishing that the celestial moons weren't being covered at the moment, just so he could at least see properly.

Once they entered the ruins, the purple drake had his guard up, constantly looking from side to side, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, however spotting nothing but old piles of bricks, and occasionally, bones. The further they got to the center of the ruined city, the bone piles increased; whether they were ape or dragon bones, Spyro was getting very uncomfortable, but Rose made it look she was merely taking a stroll through a park.

As they got to the center of all the carnage, the legendary drake could just make out a structure outlined in front of him. The darkness of the night didn't allow him sight of the building, but he felt like something was there. As the clouds covering the moons moved away, revealing their red and green glow, Spyro could see that a black building stood in front of him. Out of all the destruction around him, this one structure was the only whole one.

" **What is this place?"** Spyro asked the black and red dragoness beside him.

" **The Temple of Shadows."** Rose said, admiring the two storied structure. " **This is what the Messenger of Shadow came here to investigate; the mysterious reconstruction of it."**

" **Do you think this is where all those Messengers disappeared to?"** The purple dragon asked.

Rose began to walk toward the temple. " **Without a doubt."** She said, fully confident in her answer.

Spyro followed the black dragoness through the doorless entrance. Upon entering, the purple dragon noticed this place was unlike any of the other normal temples he had been in. There was no carpet, no elemental banners hanging on the walls, just a long linear hallway with jagged pillars that looked like they were going to collapse at any given moment, unsettling the purple drake.

There were no other doorways or hallways leading off to other parts of the temple, though it looked as there were more parts to the temple, instead it went further forward. The darkness of the temple made the illusion that the hallway was infinite.

Eventually the pair made it to what seemed like the end. They came across a set of closed double doors made out of a black oak, and to their right was an open staircase, leading to the second floor.

Spyro looked between the doors and the staircase, indecisive. " **Which way."** He mumbled to himself.

" **We should split up."** Rose said.

" **You really like splitting up."** The purple dragon pointed out.

" **Let's just say I like to divide and conquer."** The black and red dragoness said while walking up the stairs, then disappearing around a corner to the left.

Spyro starred after the dragoness for a few moments then pushed the doors open without a sound. He was greeted by the celestial moon's red and green glow in a wide circle in the center of the room. Upon enter he could see he was underneath a balcony that stretched around the entirety of the room. The roof was mostly open except for above the balcony which looked to be made of the same material as the door. The room was large, able to fit several fully grown dragons in it.

The purple dragon slowly walked into the room, weary of his surroundings. He walked till he was at the center of the room, the center floor had a strange symbol on it, one he had never seen before. Then again he wasn't familiar in draconic symbols due to being raised by dragonflies.

The complete and utter silence was interrupted by a small creaking that Spyro was just barely able to catch. He whipped around to the source of the noise, to find nothing, though he felt as he was being watched. The purple dragon didn't shout out, instead he waited, perfectly still, listening for any movement.

After a few moments he was able to pick something up, to his far right he could just barely hear a low breathing. Spyro turned toward the sound and got into a low defensive stance, watching for any movement. He could just barely see the outline of a dragon standing there. As he moved, the purple dragon watched them.

Spyro lowered his stance slightly, tilting his head with curiosity. " **You don't have to hide."** He said in a soft voice, assuming why the dragon was in the shadows. " **I'm here to help you."**

The purple dragon dropped his stance completely, and adopted a friendly stance but still he had his guard up. Spyro waited a few moments, then out of the darkness something was shot at him. The purple dragon rolled to the left, whatever the projectile was it barely missed him. The object embedded itself on one of the balcony supports, with a quick glance he saw that it looked like an earth missile, except it was black.

Spyro again lowered into a stance, watching for another attack. " **Show yourself!"** The purple dragon yelled.

Slowly a dragon emerged from the darkness, he wore black rocky armor with symbols engraved on them. The dragon himself had black scales and from what parts of his underbelly he could see, they were dark green. The eyes of the dragon were pure black with only slivers of brown in them. His horns were similar to Terrador's but they were black, as well as his clubbed and spiked tail.

" **Identify yourself!"** Spyro ordered the earth dragon, who only smirked in return.

" **This'll be fun."** The drake said in a distorted but cheeky voice, through the distortion he could hear a familiar one.

The dragon ran toward Spyro and did a flip, causing the purple drake to roll away, dodging the impact of the earth dragon's club, which embedded in the floor. Spyro immediately blasted the drake's side with his earth element, sending him tumbling to his left.

" **I don't want to hurt you!"** The purple dragon called out to him.

The earth dragon slowly stood up, unscaved by Spyro's attack. " **You may want to rethink that purple dragon."** He said slamming his paws to the ground, causing a large rock to rise up from the floor.

The earth dragon slamm it with his tail, sending it flying toward Spyro who rolled under it, then sent several fireballs in the dragon's direction, who dodged two of them while taking one head on. Then immediately, the earth drake began shooting a flurry of earth missiles toward the purple dragon, who easily dodged them by flying up, but then was knocked out of the air by a large boulder.

Spyro hit the ground, the earth dragon giving him little time to recover, attempting to hit the purple dragon again with his tail. Again he rolled out of the way by inches and then standing up quickly he frozen the dragon's clubbed tail to the floor. Spyro charged the stuck drake, encasing his right paw in solid rock like fist, and punched the dragon's chest, who let out an 'oof' from the impact.

The purple drake tried to punch him again but the earth dragon grabbed his forepaw with emance strength, the black dragon threw Spyro away like he was nothing, who landed on his side but immediately he rolled onto his paws.

He stood in a defensive stand, watching at the earth drake broke free from his ice encasement. He too entered a defensive stance, and slowly the pair began circling each other. Spyro knew that this earth dragon far outmatched him in strength and close up combat. _I'll have to rely on my elemental strength._

" **Last chance!"** Spyro said. " **We don't have to fight!"**

He got no response except a charge from the earth dragon. Spyro immediately took flight and released a flurry of fireballs toward the dragon, then he flew to the opposite side of the room, keeping his distance. The earth dragon was hit by the overwhelming amount of fireballs, but shook the burns off and allowed his armor to take most of the hits.

The earth dragon turned around and sent several earth missiles toward Spyro, who dodge them with some fancy flying. The purple dragon, realizing all that he had done hadn't slowed him down, he then began to focus electricity to his tail. Then he spun once in the air, whipping his tail in the earth dragon's direction, sending electricity toward him.

The black and green dragon took the hit mistakenly, electricity corased throughout his body momentarily, causing him to stop for a split second. Spyro noticed this and repeated his last attack, but the drake dodged it, sending his earth missiles up once again. The purple dragon continued to repeat his attack and every time his hits were true, the same reaction was given, except he began to slow more and more.

Spyro then dived down toward the earth dragon with an electrically charged paw. The earth dragon prepared his own fist with an encasement of rock, ready to meet Spyro's punch, however the purple dragon called upon an element he hadn't used since the Mountain of Malefor; time.

His vision suddenly had a blue hue to it as the earth dragon slowed underneath him, his fist moving very slow. Spyro dived down slower than he was moments ago but he knew that anyone outside him would only see a purple flash.

As the purple dragon's fist connected with the armorless cheek of the black drake, bright yellow electricity emitted from the point of impact in slow motion, sending the earth dragon into the wall behind him. Spyro exited Dragon Time as the drake hit the wall.

The purple dragon stood at the center of the room, watching for the black dragon to appear. At the back of Spyro's throat he was preparing a powerful electric attack. Then all of a sudden the earth dragon appeared from the shadows, again charging toward the purple dragon.

Spyro stood his ground, charging his attack, once the earth dragon was mere feet away he released his attack, but not the one he intended. A purple beam released from his maw, hitting the earth dragon right at his chest, his armor melting from the beam. His body was sent sailing toward one of the supports to the balcony. The beam split and broke from the impact, the part of the balcony the support was holding up, falling onto the earth dragon.

The purple dragon had a surprised look on his face from the appearance of convexity. Thinking he killed the dragon, he almost ran to him, but the dragon slowly stepped out of the rubble, his armor broken and battered. He tried to run to Spyro, but was interrupted.

" **That is enough StoneBreaker!"** A female yelled out.

Spyro whipped around to see Rose standing on the balcony behind him, watching their fight with a smile.

" **Rose?"** Spyro asked.

" **Very good Spyro, you managed to almost defeat a Reflected."** Rose said, sounding impressed. " **Too bad you won't be able to defeat six in your normal form."** She said spreading her wings.

Out from the other parts from the shadows came several different dragons, some from atop the balcony, others from below it. Each one wore different armor, and each one had black scales. Three of them were dragonesses while the other two were drakes. Each of them had different colored underbelly, one of the drakes was completely black while the other had a lighter green underbelly. The dragonesses were each different, one yellow, one a dark shade of light blue, while the last had a dark blue underbelly.

The earth dragon Spyro fought moved to join the others to make six. " **Six...six Messengers went missing."** The purple dragon said to himself, then looking at each one again. " **These are the Messengers."** Spyro said.

" **Again, very good Spyro."** Rose said, clapping her paws. " **You will make a great Reflected, and a powerful one! Different from all the others."** She said cheerfully.

All at once the six dragons lunged at him unexpectedly, giving him no time to react. The dark Messengers slammed him to the ground so that only his head remained visible. Spyro attempted to lift himself up but could not, the sheer amount of pressure to his back barely allowed him breath. Rose then jumped off the balcony and approached the dragon, she then dug a claw in his cheek, drawing blood.

" **Why are you doing this."** Spyro wheezed out.

" **Because I am meant to, not necessarily because I want to, though I do:"** Rose said, tapping her chin. " **You ever wonder how Malefor turned evil?"** She asked as she snapped her talons, a black orb appearing in her paw.

Two of the dark Messenger's forced Spyro's maw open and Rose shoved the orb in his mouth. Then they closed it, forcing him to swallow it.

" **This is how."** The black and red dragoness said with a smirk. " **Let him go."**

The Messengers got off of Spyro, he attempted to lung at Rose, instead his body failed him, he then began to spasm. He could barely see his scales turning black, his original color flowing to his underbelly, dawning a dark purple. His vision began to flux and the scene around him began to change.

" **The Terror will come."** The voice of Rose's muffled voice said. " **Once she senses her love's...distress."**

At that Spyro lost sight of Rose and the surrounding room. A new room appeared, and a two legged figure could be seen crouched down at the black and purple drake. The ape like creature smirked.

" **I told you Spyro."** He said. " **The next time you see me, you will be on my side."**


	21. Chapter 21: Civil War

Chapter 21: Civil War

 **Silver groaned as he covered his ears.**

 **Silver: Rift, no more puns.**

 **Rift: But… I must make these puns… drag-on.**

 **Silver: Please, enough.**

 **Rift: The contract to have me beta read has no escape claws.**

 **Silver: Ugh…normally I like puns but this is getting ridiculous.**

 **Rift: It's too late to… fire me.**

 **Silver: Noooooooo**

 **Rift: Let me tell you a tail...about a fangtastic dragon, who would always tip the scales in his favor**

 **Silver: Okay, I'm out. My story and characters belong to me. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

As the trio, led by Kardia, walked through another large set of double doors, they entered a large domed room. At the center was a raised circular platform, a large water dragon sat upon it. The left, right, and presumably the back side of the chamber had similar doorways to the one they came from. It was a meeting chamber, but with other raised platforms surrounding the perimeter of the room, however, there were no other dragons sat upon them.

Approaching the platform, a pathway led to a small divot toward the center pillar like platform, which was surrounded by steps leading up to it. All the other entrances had the same divot leading to the center, creating a plus if one were to look at the room from above. The floor in the divot was transparent, showing the water and the creatures below the room.

Silvus, Kardia, and Cynder stood halfway through the divot, the walls of the divot only about two feet tall, and the floor several feet wide. They watched the scene before them until it was their turn to speak to the large water drake.

Two guards stood at attention at either side of the platform as the water dragon spoke to several armored dragons before him. " **I don't care what they say! They should be executed immediately!"** The large drake yelled out. " **Do not question my judgement!"**

Silvus exchanged a quick look with Cynder, who mouthed, _is this Vrochi?_ The Messenger nodded, causing the ebony dragoness to raise a scaly brow. When the green drake looked back at the scene, the armored dragons were exiting the room. Kardia then began to approach monarch like Water Guardian who had just noticed her.

" **Ah, Kardia, to what do I owe this pleasure?"** Vrochi asked with a smile, the dragoness in question gestured toward the green drake beside her, causing the Guardian to jump down from his platform. " **Finally! Have the Guardians sent you ahead to deliver assistance?"**

Silvus raised a paw to dismiss his suggestion. " **N-"**

" **I have been waiting forever for them to send someone to help crush this rebellion!"** Vrochi declared. " **Even more so now when my Messenger was taken from me."** He said angrily.

" **Master Vrochi."** Silvus said stepping toward the Master of Water.

" **Ah yes, of course, you may speak, uhhh, Messenger!"** Vrochi said, clearly not remembering the name of the Light Messenger.

" **Silvus, Master."** He said. " **And no I haven't come here to help you, but on a personal mission."**

The Guardian's smooth smile turned into a frown instantly, and the dark blue drake began almost glaring at Silvus with his sea green eyes. " **What kind of mission."** Vrochi said in a low tone.

" **Don't anger him."** Kardia whispered, Silvus then brushed his tailblade against her forearm, reassuring her.

" **I have come here looking for my father."** He said, the Guardian's frown deepening. " **His name is Skios, former Guardian of Nature."**

" **I know your father, and he is here, somewhere in** _ **MY**_ **city."** Vrochi said, his smile returning. " **I will tell you where he is... only if you help me with this rebellion."**

Silvus gave a chuckle. " **I'm going to have to decline."** Kardia flinched in the corner of his eye.

" **I say again,** _ **Messenger**_ **."** He said, spitting out his title, almost disgusted by it. " **I will not tell you where your father is unless YOU help me with this rebellion."**

The green drake opened his maw once again to defy the request when Kardia stepped up beside him. " **Why can't you just give them a simple location!"** She protested.

Vrochi immediately set his glare on the escorter. " **Since you are so kind to speak for your** _ **acquaintance,**_ **I will make him a deal."** He said, completely ignoring Cynder's presence. " **Help me crush this rebellion and everyone in it, and I will tell you the location of Skios."** He said with a smirk.

Silvus shook his head. " **I don't have the time, I need to find my father right now."** He said calmly, his training keeping him from bursting out in anger at the Guardian.

Vrochi shrugged. " **I don't have time for a rebellion."** He said, shaking his head. " **If we don't have a deal, then you have no reason to be in MY** **temple, or MY city for that matter!"** Then, with a gesture of his paw, the two guards beside him immediately walked down to Silvus and Cynder.

The pair turned around and began to exit the chamber, along with the guards. Kardia turned around and watched as they left the chamber. Vrochi walked down the short steps and stopped next to the escorter and watched on with a smirk.

* * *

The two guards sent with Silvus and Cynder, led them through several different alleyways. They had the two adolescent dragons walk in between them so that one guard was in front while the other followed behind them. Occasionally, they walked through some of the main streets, but that rarely happened for an unknown reason.

" **What now?"** Cynder whispered to Silvus who walked in front.

He glanced back at the dragoness. " **I'm not sure."** He murmured.

Silvus knew finding his father wasn't a life or death situation, however, not only was it important to whatever the riddle was for, but for personal reasons. He hadn't seen his father in ten years and didn't even know he was alive.

The Messenger sighed and looked at his surroundings, trying to distract his mind, until something caught his eye, but he couldn't get a closer look when they turned another corner into another alleyway, this one leading to the edge of the dome. At the end of the small street was a doorway similar to the one they first entered through, except this one was smaller and was more worn down.

The guard in front of Silvus stopped and turned around, and gestured with his head to the other guard, who placed a paw on Cynder's shoulder to move her, but upon contact, the ebony dragoness sent the guard a death glare, causing him to immediately retract his paw.

Silvus smirked at the dragoness as they made eye contact, the Messenger gave her a slight nod, which she returned. Both dragons prepared an elemental attack, Silvus with an ice blast and Cynder with a powerful wind gust. The armored guards didn't wait for the adolescent's to remove their armor pieces. Instead, they went straight for their exposed necks.

Before the pair could release their attacks, two large earth dragons suddenly crashed down on top of the two guards, causing both Silvus and Cynder to jump backward into defensive stances. The earth dragons both used blunt earth missiles to knock out the guards. Once they were unconscious they dragged them into the building behind them.

Silvus and Cynder watched with confused expressions, until a water dragon jumped down from the roof above them. The pair glanced up to see several water dragons watching from above, some of them waved at the adolescents.

" **You two need to come with us."** The water dragon said in an urgent tone.

The pair didn't leave their stances. " **Why should we."** Cynder growled.

The drake sighed, and gestured with a paw to the dragons above. " **We don't have time for this, just come with us right now."** Again, neither Silvus nor Cynder moved an inch. " **I was sent by Kardia if that helps you."**

At that, the pair dropped their defensive stances. " **Kardia?"** Silvus questioned.

" **Yes, now come on."** He said, flapping his wings till he was atop the building he jumped off from. Silvus and Cynder hesitantly followed.

* * *

Similar to how the pair entered the city, they crossed rooftops, glided across streets, and avoided several guards of Vrochi. They followed the rebels to a more run down part of the city, and into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Upon entering, there was absolutely nothing but a wide open space. The water drakes started forward until they reached the back of the room, Silvus and Cynder followed, slowly.

He knocked on the wall in a series of complicated patterns, then silence. After a few moments, the wall opened up, revealing another room with several different water dragons in it, Kardia included. She paced back and forth until she noticed their presence in the room.

Silvus immediately went up to her. " **You're part of this rebellion? Why?"** He said, giving the vibe that he was angry, however Kardia knew better. The same couldn't be said to the water dragons around him.

One of the larger water dragons gripped Silvus' right shoulder. " **Back off Messenger."** He growled at the green drake.

The Light Messenger, blank faced, immediately grasped the drake's forearm with his right paw and then used his hind legs to do a front flip, bringing the water dragon with him. Halfway through the flip he let go of the dragon and sent him flying into the back wall. Other water dragons attempted to charge him, but Silvus slammed his paws to the ground, freezing their paws.

Silvus then faced the water dragoness, who shook her head at him while he smirked. " **That was fun."**

" **Bringing a Messenger for the Guardians here was a mistake and you know it!"** The dragon Silvus threw into the wall said to Kardia. He then got up and started to approach the Messenger again, but stopped when Cynder moved to the green drake's side.

" **He can help us."** One of the dragons off to the side said, one of the few who didn't charge Silvus.

The Messenger shook his head. " **No, I cannot. I am a Messenger for the Guardians, I fight for the Guardians, not against them. Vrochi is indeed the Guardian of Water, therefore I cannot fight for you."** Silvus finished looking at Kardia. " **I still can't believe you're apart of this."** He said, almost with disappointment.

The water dragoness looked at the ground momentarily, then looked up to meet Silvus' gaze. " **He has broken many rules the Guardians hold dear."** Kardia began, nothing but truth in her hazel eyes. " **He has done so many horrible things to our city, he's an overall bad dragon, and...Vrochi is my father."**

Silvus raised a scaly brow at the dark blue dragoness. " **Then why are you against him?"** He asked with curiosity.

" **H-he...did something, something horrible...to my mother."** Kardia said, her voice shaky all of a sudden.

" **Kryma."** Silvus murmured, to the ebony dragoness beside him.

" **Who?"** Cynder whispered to the Messenger.

" **Water Messenger.**.

" **Something forbidden both in the Guardian order, and in WaterMount."** Kardia said, looking between Silvus and Cynder.

The dark scaled dragoness, felt something for water 'ness, for that, she suddenly enveloped her in a hug. Her armor fortunately didn't make the hug uncomfortable for Kardia nor did it feel awkward, instead, she hugged back, knowing full well that this dragoness had also been through pain.

Silvus didn't hug, he just placed a paw on her shoulder. " **And you were born from it."** He guessed.

Kardia broke the hug, however Cynder still had a wing over the dragoness. " **Yes, but that's not why I'm against him."** She said, wiping a tear away with a wing. " **He beat my mother as well, and she couldn't do anything about it because she is the Messenger, and he is the Guardian. He did the same to me, but my mother taught me some things, so I was able to avoid some of it."**

Silvus gave his water dragoness friend a side hug. " **I'm sorry."** He said, he then looked up to see all the dragons he froze were still frozen. " **Oops, my bad everyone."** He snapped his claws and the ice lost it's form, freeing them.

Kardia chuckled, then looked to Silvus. " **I don't let it affect me like it used to, but still, he shouldn't be the leader of this city anymore."**

The Messenger looked to her, then to Cynder who nodded at the green dragon, who sighed. " **Alright."** He started. " **My personal mission can wait, this Guardian needs to be excommunicated from the order."**

The water dragoness instantly shot to the drake and hugged him. " **Thank you, Messenger."**

" **You're welcome."** Silvus said, returning the hug, then broke it quickly. " **I'll need to speak with a higher up before I can go through with what I have planned."**

" **What are you thinking Silvus?"** Cynder asked, curious to what his idea is.

" **I'll need to borrow your crystal."** Silvus said.

The ebony dragoness nodded, she then reached into her chestplate and pulled out her calling crystal which was attached to a string around her neck. Cynder reached for the back of her neck and uncliped the bead that held the two pieces of string together. She pulled it off her neck and handed it to Silvus, who winked at her and placed a single claw on his paw in a shushing manner.

" **What is that?"** Kardia asked, looking closely at the white crystal. " **It's beautiful."**

Silvus ignored her question then looked up at the dragon who helped him. " **Is there a private room I can go to?"**

The water dragon nodded and gestured toward a closed door. " **Right this way."**

" **Thanks."** He said, leaving the room, the calling crystal grasped in his paw.

Silvus walked down the small hallway and into another room to his left. He looked to make sure no one followed before entering the room. The Messenger walked to the center, sat on his hunches, and grasped the crystal with both paws.

" _ **Klísi**_ " He said to the crystal.

Immediately, the crystal began glowing white, and then a strange image of Gabriel appeared on the crystal. " **What is it Cy-ah, Silvus, I see you borrowed Cynder's calling crystal."**

" **Yes, I need to talk to you."** Silvus said.

" **What about?"** He asked.

" **Vrochi is no longer fit to be the Guardian of Water and I need your permission to take away his Guardianship."** The Messenger of Light said.

Gabriel raised a scaly brow. " **This isn't the first time I've questioned his ability to be a Guardian."**

" **I am aware."** Silvus responded.

" **Of course you are."** The Guardian said shaking his head. " **I trust your judgment, I did mold it after all. Say this phrase and his Guardianship will be stripped of him,** _ **me adeia apo to Kyrio for, and kalo tin kidemonia sas.**_ "

Silvus nodded. " **Thank you Master."**

Gabriel smiled momentarily, then his distorted image disappeared and the glow faded to a dull light. The Messenger stood up on all fours and returned to the previous room. Upon entry, several of the dragons that were present before had left, leaving the dragon that brought him here, the drake he threw into the wall, Kardia, Cynder, and a few others.

The two adolescents sat talking with one another, then immediately stopped when Silvus entered. " **I can take his Guardianship away and whatever power he holds, both political and elemental. After that, you guys are free to take him down and no one can stop you."**


	22. Chapter 22: Occupy WaterMount

Chapter 22: Occupy WaterMount

 **Rift groaned and looked back at Silver, the human sat in a saddle on his back.**

 **Rift: Why did you enter me into a Horse Show?**

 **Silver: I told you that if you made one more pun, I would do it. You then said "I'll just wing it."**

 **Rift: This is so degrading. I'm the Guardian of Fire, not a steed.**

 **Silver: You're right, a horse would be smarter.**

 **Rift: Gah, I have horse poop on my paws!**

 **Silver: Yeah okay, I only own my characters and story. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Rift: No real updates to the chapter, just had to fix the title.**

* * *

Silvus sat, hidden on the overhang of the Water Temple, waiting. He was near the edge of the triangular overhang, close enough to see any approaching dragon on the street, and the stage like structure a few ahead. As far as he knew, no one could see the green drake as he laid with his paws crossed.

The Messenger had been sitting there a little over a half hour, just waiting, his keen eyes staring at a very specific alleyway that led off the large main street. After a few moments, two slim armored dragons emerged from the alley, and very nonchalantly approached the temple. The crowded street masked them well until they would get under the overhang, _then the guards will spot them_.

Silvus kept his eye on the two dragonesses, Cynder dawning her shadow armor while Kardia, was wearing his silver Messenger armor. The armor somehow fit the slimmer dragoness due to its magical properties to resize the armor to fit it's wearer.

The pair of armored dragonesses disappeared under the overhang, presumably headed toward the guarded entrance of the temple. The plan was for them to lead the guards away to allow Silvus to gain entrance. The guards would chase after them due to the fact that Cynder and Silvus weren't supposed to be there. Unfortunately, they were relying on the fact that they wouldn't remember Silvus' scale color, but his armor.

The green drake glanced back at the large water dragons accompanying him. " **Get ready."** Receiving a nod from the four of them.

Moments after, Silvus heard a shout from below, peeking over the edge, he saw Cynder and Kardia flying away, and shortly after them, two temple guards with green acid burning their armor. Watching as the pair attracted more guards on the street, then disappearing through the same alleyway they came through, Silvus motioned with his paw to make their move.

The ice dragon jumped off the overhang, opening his wings for a moment to break his fall, only to tuck into roll. The other four followed suit with the Messenger, jumping down after him, then followed him as he lightly approached the temple entrance. With a quick glance around the entrance area, no guards were in sight, the 'nesses did their job.

Upon entering, two of the water drakes took position by the entrance while the rest pushed through the halls of the water temple. The three quietly made their way to the end of the wide hall, arriving at yet another set of grand doors, leading into the room Silvus was in only hours before.

As silently as he could, the Light Messenger opened the door, wide enough to let him slip through, however, to the drake's dismay, the room was darkened and empty at first glance.

Silvus let out a sigh and glanced back at the doorway he came through, only to find it closed. " **Ehmm."** He grumbled, then pressed his head against the door to listen for anything unusual.

Muffled grunts could be heard, as well as a large crash and what sounded like a tidal wave of water, then silence. After a few moments Silvus cracked the door open to see a large dragon, as well as two guards behind him, dragging away the dragons sent with him. Clearly the large water drake was Vrochi.

The Messenger let out a growl of frustration, then proceeded to fully open the door and walk out after them.

" **Hey!"** Someone had called out to Silvus' left, causing him to spin toward the source, acting surprised.

A water dragon with a simple leather chestplate stood to his left, a few feet down the curved hallway. " **You aren't supposed to be in there at this time."** He said approaching the green drake.

Silvus quickly glanced back at the open meeting room behind him. " **Oh my bad, I'm just the new janitor."** The Messenger said, earning a raised brow from the water drake.

" **But I'm the janitor."** The blue and green dragon said, confused.

" **Oh well."** Silvus said shrugging. " **Sucks for you then."**

The ice dragon slammed his paws to the ground, freezing the janitor's paws, then he let out a breath of frost, encasing him in a light but strong layer of frost. The water drake's frozen expression was one of complete and utter confusion, and surprise.

" **Sorry bout that."** He said giving him an apologetic look, before running off to follow Vrochi.

The Guardian had gone out of sight, already out the doors of the temple, taking Silvus' last two water dragon companions with him. The Messenger briefly flew to close the space between him and the temple entrance. Once he exited he didn't need to search too hard for Vrochi, for he was standing at the stage like block that stood in between the two sets of stairs leading up to the entrance of the temple.

" **Citizens of WaterMount!"** The Water Guardian called out to those below. " **These rebels have yet again made an attempt on my life and yet again they fail!"**

Immediately Silvus moved to the far left, to one of the pillar supports holding up the overhang. Looking up at it, then at the surrounding area, he deduced that any and all dragons or other creatures would be distracted with Vrochi. As quickly as he could, the Messenger flapped his wings to get on top of the overhang.

He made his way over to the edge, crawling on his underbelly the rest of the way to avoid being seen, to be a above a few feet behind the Guardian, who then suddenly pointed at a cluster of armored dragons in the crowd. Silvus squinted his eyes to see the colors of black and silver in the sea of grey armored guards.

With a gesture of his paw, Vrochi had the guards bring them forth, till they were directly below the stage like structure. " **However this time with the help of these...these outsiders!"** He said throwing his paws and wings up.

One of the earth guards immediately ripped off Cynder's helmet, threw it to the ground and stomped on it with all his strength and element, denting it inward. The ebony dragoness gave no reaction to the helmet's destruction, but only a constant smirk to both Vrochi and the earth drake.

The Guardian returned her smirk with a frown. " **I don't know or care who you are."** Then he waved his paw once again, to tear off Kardia's helmet.

Silvus smirked as the same earth dragon proceeded to rip off Kardia's helmet, threw it to the ground and stomped on it like Cynder's, except it didn't break the helmet, but caused him to break his paw and forearm, as well as slip backward, landing on his back. Some in the crowd let out a couple chuckles, while others gasped; Vrochi did neither, but just stared at his daughter in the silver armor.

" **Kardia?"** He said, his voice almost breaking with betrayal, however immediately going back to his angry tone. " **What is the meaning of this! Where is the Messenger!"**

Kardia shrugged. " **I dunno, he could be anywhere."** She said, seeing the head of Silvus poking out from the overhang, returning his smile.

" **Back in Warfang, out in the water-"** Cynder said with a smile. " **Or maybe he's... right behind you!"**

Immediately, Vrochi whipped around to find that no one was behind him. He stared, looked side to side for a few moments, then angrily turned back round. He gave Cynder a displeased look for the simple trick, however as he looked away Silvus hopped down from the overhang, causing the crowd to yet again gasp.

" **Made ya look."** Silvus said, causing Vrochi to whip around again, only to be met with a blast of ice to the face, encasing his head in a block of ice.

The four water dragons with Silvus now stood up from their charade of unconsciousness and immediately two of them pounced on Vrochi while the other two knocked out the two guards accompanying the Guardian. Cynder then let out a fear screech, disorienting the several guards around her and Kardia.

Once the guards were disoriented, both the 'nesses began blast them into the crowd with high pressured water blasts and powerful wind gusts. Several screams were heard from the crowd from the unexpected and somewhat terrifying turn of events. Both the dragoness flew up onto the stage once the guards were dispatched.

Vrochi was struggling to throw off the two drakes holding him down, almost knocking them away until the other two joined them, successfully pinning the drake to the ground. Silvus willed the ice encasing the drake's head to melt, greeting him with a snarl from the Guardian.

" **You're going to die Messenger."** Vrochi said, before one of water drakes stumped on his maw.

Silvus shrugged at the downed dragon, then looked between Kardia and Cynder. " **Can you two quiet the crowd?"** He asked.

The ebony dragoness let out a piercing roar, using her wind and fear element to amplify it without causing harm to the citizens. The crowd went silent in an instant, all staring at Cynder with a mixture of fear and awe.

" **Thank you."** Silvus said to the dragoness, who nodded and smiled.

He then turned toward the crowd, then looked down at the Water Guardian, stuck under a pile of dragons. " **By the power given to me by the head of the Guardian Order!"** Silvus said, loud enough for all to hear. " **I, Silvus, the Messenger for the Guardians, hereby excommunicate Vrochi from the Guardian Order; for the breaking of many rules set by the Order and failing to lead this city properly!"**

Vrochi looked up at the Messenger with nothing but shock in his eye. Then, as Silvus spoke the next few words he struggled against the weight of the four large dragons on him.

" _ **Me adeia apo to Kyrio for, and-."**_ The Light Messenger began, using the words that Gabriel gave him, however unable to finish.

Out of nowhere, Vrochi released a loud roar, pushing up against the drakes again as he glowed dark blue, this time however he pushed them all away with a wave of water radiating from him, pushing all who were near him away. Kardia and Cynder were pushed off the stage down the stairs, Silvus toward the entrance of the temple, and the four drakes in different directions.

Once he was free from the four dragons, he charged Silvus who was pushed back several feet by the wave of water. Unable to recover from the sudden blast, a blue paw wrapped around the Messenger's throat, lifting him up into the air. His Guardian strength squeezing the adolescent's windpipe, not allowing the drake to breath.

Cynder and Kardia called out Silvus' name and flew toward the Guardian's back, preparing to attack him. Vrochi, slammed the Messenger to the ground, holding him there as he quickly did a one-eighty, facing the two 'ness. He raised his wings and flapped them toward the pair, sending water, that was formed on his membrane, in their direction at a high velocity. The liquid hit the two forcefully, sending them tumbling at his feet.

The water dragoness recovered immediately due to wearing Silvus' armor, however Vrochi tail whipped her away, sending her into a pillar. Then instantly he stomped on Cynder, holding her down by the throat. The Messenger dragon looked up at the Guardian, and using his free paws he grasped the forearm of the paw holding him down, the ebony dragoness doing the same.

Mustering up whatever strength he had, Silvus dug his claws into the drake's forearm, and then forced his element into his paw, freezing the forearm. Cynder copied the Messenger's move at the same time, but using poison.

Vrochi let out a roar of pain, releasing both the dragons he had pinned down. Cynder used a gust of wind to knock the Guardian onto his back, then immediately after Silvus froze his back to the ground, however he accidentally froze the dragoness fighting with him to the ground as well.

The ice dragon's vision was momentarily skewed and he began coughing from lack of oxygen. Then after a few moments, Silvus recovered from having his windpipe nearly crushed. He looked to his right to see Cynder frozen to the ground, and he gave her an apologetic look before willing the ice to melt.

Silvus then looked back at Vrochi, he was frozen to the ground, unmoving, possibly weakened by Cynder's poison. " **Is it lethal?"** The Messenger asked in a raspy voice, then cleared his throat.

" **Shouldn't be."** The ebony dragoness said, rubbing her own throat.

The Messenger approached the Guardian and stood next to his head. " **Where is my father?"** Silvus asked, earning a groan of pain from the drake, causing the green dragon to give a questioning look to Cynder.

" **I said it wasn't lethal, not that it won't-"** The ebony dragoness froze.

Ignoring the dragon in pain, Silvus approached Cynder slowly. " **Cynder?"** He asked, with a tilted head.

She shook her head suddenly. " **Spyro's in trouble."** Cynder said out of nowhere.

" **What?"** Silvus said confused.

The ebony dragoness tried to move away. " **I can't explain it, I know he's in trouble."** She said frantically, her movement hampered as Silvus grasped her shoulders.

" **You're not making any sense."** He said, holding her in place.

" **Silvus let go of me!"** Cynder yelled out, ripping herself away from the Messenger's grasp. " **I've got to help him!"** She said sprinting away from the drake.

" **Cynder wait!"** Silvus yelled after her, quick stopping her at the stage like area before she could fly off.

The four dragons that held down Vrochi were now at both sets of stairs, attempting to keep away any guards or citizens from coming up. The crowd was no longer silent, but very loud and could probably be heard from anywhere inside the dome, however neither Silvus or Cynder cared at the moment.

" **Calm down for a moment!"** Silvus yelled over the crowd, holding the dragoness in place again.

" **No Silvus! I don't know how to explain it or how I know, but Spyro is in trouble!"** Cynder yelled. " **I can feel it."** She whispered to herself.

" **Alright!"** He said, reaching into his satchel and taking out his map. " **Then take this! You'll need it to find Schatten!"**

Cynder gave the Messenger a smile. " **Thank you!"** She said before running off the stage and took off flying toward one of the exits of the dome.

Silvus quickly moved to one of the four drakes that came with him, one that happened to be a former escorter. " **Make sure she gets out of the city!"** He ordered, pointing a claw at Cynder.

The drake nodded and flew off to follow her. Silvus immediately froze the staircase to make up for the missing dragon. The dragon next to him moved immediately to help his other two companions. Turning around Silvus looked toward the fallen Vrochi, Kardia who was sat next to him, unscathed due to his armor.

The Messenger immediately ran over to her and her father, and stopped by his head. " **Where is my father."** Again he was met with a groan of pain.

" **He already told me."** Kardia said, looking up at Silvus with fear in her eyes. " **Is he going to make it?"** She asked, surprising the green drake by the question.

With that he looked down at the dragon. His left forepaw was frozen solid but was being dyed red from blood. His right however was oozing a thick green fluid, but with the fluid was a mysterious blue liquid. It was glowing slightly, causing Silvus to tilt his head in curiosity.

" **I'm not sure."** He said. " **Cynder said the poison she used wasn't lethal, but she could have been mistaken. It was a life or death situation after all."**

" **So he's going to die?"** Kardia whimpered, which caused Silvus to look at her in the eye.

In her hazel eyes, he could see fear and sadness. The Water Guardian hurt her, did horrible things to his people, his mate and his daughter, but still he was her father. _She still cares about him even though he's horrible_. Silvus could see that clearly in her eyes, which strangely looked more green than they usually were.

The Messenger drake let out a sigh. " **If he wasn't a Guardian I think he would."** He said.

" **What...what do you mean?"** She asked, siffling.

" **When Guardians are officially named Guardians, they receive a gift, or power. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but I think that is what's keeping him alive."** Silvus said, hearing another groan from Vrochi.

" **Then if we take away his Guardianship."** Kardia said, looking at Silvus again with fear and sadness.

The Messenger realized what she was implying and placed a paw on her shoulder. If they were to take away his Guardianship, he would be stipped of that power, or gift, given to him, also killing him at the same time. However if they don't take it away he will still live, and still be Guardian and leader of the city, something they were here to stop.

Silvus again looked into her eyes. " **Please."** She said, looking down at her father once again.

The green drake looked between Kardia and Vrochi and gave a sigh. He then willed the ice, freezing the Guardian to the ground, to melt. Freeing him to move, or be moved.

" **Thank you."** Kardia said, hugging the green dragon.

After a few moments of the dark blue dragoness hugging, Silvus broke the silence. " **Where did he say my father was?"** He asked, Kardia breaking the hug.

" **The former Water Guardian's home, Delfini."** She said.


	23. Chapter 23: Rebirth

Chapter 23: Rebirth

 **Silver bursts through the woods screaming, a giant pickle-shaped t-rex chasing after him.**

 **Silver: Rift! Help me!**

 **Rift watches comfortably, his real life mate, Sithris, lazing comfortably next to him.**

 **Rift: Sorry bud, but you gotta solo a multiplayer leveled Deviljho.**

 **Silver: Why?**

 **Rift: Trust me, I've had so many cases where everyone lagged out and left me on my own, so you need to be prepared.**

 **Silver screams as he continues running.**

 **Sithris: Hey hon, maybe we shouldn't make him do that with the World Eater.**

 **Rift sighs and reluctantly gets up:**

 **Rift: Fine. Silver only owns his story and characters. If you don't like the story, go fight a pickle. Also, his internet is down, so yours truly gets access to his account.  
**

 **Silver: FOR THE LOVE OF THE ANCESTORS HELP ME!**

 **Silver: Before you guys start reading I would like to address a guest review by darklighteryphon. Personally I don't really see any problem with Spyro being evil and Cynder being the hero, but that's just my opinion. Also, both times in which Spyro lost control over his darkness, he didn't come back without the encouragement of Cynder, but since we have only seen this twice, it's up to the author (Me) to decide how it works in this story. One last thing, don't assume what is going to happen in book 3 because this one isn't over just yet! Sorry about the rant guys, now get reading!**

* * *

Silvus and Kardia had no idea where the former Water Guardian's home was located. After the stunt they pulled, the citizens of WaterMount that supported Vrochi didn't want to help them, and once the pair took the Water Guardian to an infirmary, the rebels refused to help the Messenger. Their rebellion must push on due to the survival of the large water drake.

The pair had spent the entire rest of the day searching the entire main dome with no sign of the home. According to the few dragons that would actually help them, it was located in one of the outer domes, it was small, and had a memoriam to Delfini in the front of it.

The next day, they had searched through at least seven other much smaller domes and still no sign of the house. Traveling from dome to dome was made difficult as well, some of the guard were posted up outside the domes, taking up more time than necessary to find Silvus' father.

Eventually, while wandering through one of the outer domes, the pair ran into a couple dragons that decided to help them. They pointed Silvus and Kardia in the right direction and soon found themselves in a circular courtyard surrounded by several houses. It wasn't completely run down, nor was it high-class. It was a small neighborhood with several different homes, some small, others a little bit larger, nothing too huge.

It was rather nicely lit by a large blue flame housed in a tower that stood in the middle of the courtyard, however not in the exact center of the dome. The base of the tower was completely open, excluding a couple supports, and in the center of it was a fountain. At the very top of the fountain was a small statue of a dragon spouting water.

Silvus began to approach the fountain. As he did, he noticed a podium with an inscription on it.

It read: _Dedicated to the Guardian of Water, Delfini; for her leadership in bringing WaterMount up to be one of the greatest cities the Dragon Realms had ever seen._

" **My mother would tell me all about Delfini, how great of a dragon she was.."** Kardia said suddenly as she appeared beside Silvus, the drake staring up at the tiny sea bricked statue. " **I wish I could've met her."**

The Messenger drake looked at the blue dragoness for a moment and opened his maw, but closed it as he spotted something behind her. Kardia paid no attention until Silvus disappeared from her side, she looked to her right to see him staring at a one of the homes. A well built structure with yet another statue of Delfini in front of it. The green drake stared up at the sleek dragoness who wore a humble expression.

As she approached Silvus from behind. " **She was a great dragoness, you would have loved her."** He said, looking at her. " **And her you."**

" **Did you know her?"** Karida asked curiously, to which the ice drake nodded, looking up at the statue once more.

Then Silvus let out a heavy sigh that left the kind hearted dragoness worried for her friend, but could not express it, for he began approaching the house that supposedly belonged to Delfini. A small pathway led up to it, at either side long dark green grass grew out of it the front side, confusing the two dragons. At closer inspection of the house, there seemed to be cracks forming in the bricked walls, vines protruding from them.

Silvus suddenly stopped before the large oak door and stared at it for a few moments. " **Can you wait out here?"**

The ice dragon could sense Kardia's disappointment, and want to be in there with him. " **Alright."** She said after a moment or two, then just as Silvus was about to push the door open. " **Just answer me this, why would your father be held up in Delfini's old home of all places?"**

Again, Silvus let out another heavy sigh, and glanced at Kardia, then pushed the door open. " **Because she's my mother."** Then he slowly walked in.

Upon entry, the entire front room was covered in vines protruding from both the floor and walls. It was a fairly good sized room, it looked like it could fit many of the essential belongings, except they had all been cleared out, leaving nothing but dead vines. As Silvus closed the door behind him, he began stepping over vines moving toward the back of the room. An open doorway was at back of the room.

Halfway across the room he stopped. Silvus stood still for a few listening with his keen hearing, after a few moments he could pick it out; a low mumbling, and a quiet sobbing came from the next room. The Messenger took another step, accidently stepping on a vine, crushing it, and the mumbles and sobs stopped, causing Silvus to stop immediately.

" **Who's there?"** A voice as ruff and raspy as sandpaper called out.

The Messenger didn't answer, but pushed on, walking through the hallway until he entered into the next room, this one lit up by a dull green glow. Again, it was a fairly sized room with all it's possessions moved out and it was covered in vines, except in the middle of it, was a light green and white dragon. He was huddled over something, a helmet of some sort. Scattered around the drake was several different grey armor pieces, as well as many different pieces of parchment.

The dragon himself was really thin and nearly skeletal, matching the drake's voice. It looked as though he hadn't eaten in weeks or had anything to drink. The dragon resembled his father to the best of Silvus' memory, but had changed drastically.

" **Dad?"** The green dragon asked, getting no response from the dragon except more mumbles sounding like, _he calls me dad._ " **Skios?"** Silvus tried.

Again the Messenger received nothing but incoherent mumbles from the former Guardian. " **Mason."** Silvus said once more, using the name the adolescent thought was his father's.

The skeletal like dragon put down the helmet and turned around to face Silvus. " **Who are you?"** He asked, squinting at the silver armored drake with his light green eyes with a dead paned expression.

" **It's me dad."** Silvus said with a smile. " **Your son, Silvus."**

Skios again stared at the Messenger with a blank expression, then his eyes grew wide with recognition. " **Silvus?"** He asked again in his raspy voice.

The ice drake couldn't help but draw a tear as his father did indeed remember him. " **Yes, it's me."** Silvus took a step toward his father, in hopes that he'll embrace him, however, that was not the case.

The former Guardian of Nature had a sudden fierce expression and let out a roar. " **YOU!"** He screamed in his sandy voice as he slammed his paws to the ground, causing the dead vines to suddenly come alive. " **YOU KILLED SUSAN!"** He roared as vines shot toward Silvus, wrapping around his throat and paws, lifting him up in the air.

" **No! Stop DAD!"** Silvus cried out, the armor covering his neck allowing him some air to speak.

" **YOU GOT HER KILLED!"** He screamed in the Messenger's face, causing the vines to grow tighter.

" **Please, stop."** The ice drake could barely get out, staring into his father's eyes with nothing but fear.

Skios snarled in the adolescent's face, then his expression changed from one of anger, to sadness, and the vines slowly died down. Silvus fell to the floor as well as the large green and white dragon. The former Guardian curled up in a ball while the Messenger was on his side holding his armored throat. Then he slowly stood up, looking down at his father who let out uncontrollable sobs.

" **You killed her...you killed my mate...my life."** Skios mumbled to himself. " **My mate...my life…"** He repeated, seemingly to the Messenger.

Silvus looked down and glanced at one of the pieces of parchment. It was a sketch of their family, drenched in tear stains and a part of the picture was ripped out. The Messenger could see his father, mother and sister in the sketch, just not him. It took a few moments for Silvus to realize that his own father, ripped him out of the picture.

He stared down at it for a few moments, then at his father. " **My mate...my life."** He mumbled again through his sobs, causing Silvus to let loose a few of his own tears, before he turned and ran out of the room.

Silvus ran out the door, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. He tried to run past Kardia but she grabbed hold of him before he could. She didn't say anything to him, the dragoness could tell he was hurt by something, the tears being a clear sign; so she enveloped him in her somewhat thick wings and did her best to comfort him.

After a few moments, his crying had died down, only leaving a few sniffles here and there. " **H-he hates me."** Silvus said crumpling into Kardia's wings. " **H-he b-blames me for my m-mom's death."**

The water dragoness then kissed the drake's forehead and held him tight, comforting him in her arms and wings. " **He'll forgive you."**

Silvus stood up, still wrapped in her wings he looked into her eyes, which were very close. " **How do you know."** He said.

" **Because it wasn't your fault."** Kardia pointed out. " **Here's what you need to do."**

* * *

Her wings ached, as well as her body and mind from using her wind element for so long. Cynder had gotten from WaterMount to the New Schatten in a matter of two and a half days, no breaks, no rests. Thankfully, she had a few spirit gems spared in her magenta satchel as well as some frouta Silvus had given, lastly there were some leftover strawberries she had packed.

Currently she was walking through the temple of shadows, at her side, Roslina dawning her strange black and spider web red armor. Cynder had found her quickly at the New Schatten city after demanding that several guards would take her to the ruins of Schatten. They had all refused until she spotted the black and red dragoness speaking with a large shadow dragon, Mavros the Guardian of Shadow.

She immediately ran over to her and demanded that she take her to Spyro, completely ignoring the Guardian, not even speaking to him. At first Roslina tried to talk her out of it, but Cynder didn't listen and soon convinced her to take the ebony dragoness here.

The pair of black scaled dragonesses walked down the hall in silence, Cynder completely ready for anything that would be thrown at her. The spirit gems combined with the mysterious white fruit replenished the dragonesse's strength as well as elements.

Soon the pair had reached the end of the hallway, to a set of large dark oak doors. Without hesitation Cynder pushed them open revealing a large open room, the celestial moons' read and green glow shining down through a large opening in the roof. There was a balcony that wrapped around the perimeter of the room, however, the left side of the room's balcony was completely destroyed, leaving rubble and wood covering some of the area.

With one glance around the room, Cynder moved in, Roslina unmoving, causing the ebony dragoness to look back at her. " **Are you coming or what?"** She asked, only to receive a frantic shake of her head, and a talon pointed behind her.

Cynder whipped around to see a pure black dragon with a dark purple underbelly, about her size except a little bigger. His eyes were amethyst with a black tinge to it, his horns were dark shade of gold. The ebony dragoness had seen her mate gone dark before, but this was different, less chaotic, but she knew this was Spyro.

" **Spyro?"** She questioned, earning a smirk from the dark dragon.

" **Hello Cynder."** He said in a distorted voice. " **Welcome to the temple of the Reflected."** Dark Spyro said while spreading his wings, signaling for six dark scaled dragons to jump down around her from atop the balcony. " **I hope you enjoy your stay here my cheating love."**

The words surprised Cynder. " **Cheating? Spyro what happened to you?"** She questioned, while entering a defensive stance, weary of the black dragons around her, but her eyes set on her future mate.

The black drake let out a distorted chuckle and began circling her, and Cynder him. " **What happened to me? HA! I figured you out is what happened."** The pair stopped at the center of the room, close to one another. " **Do you really think that you could hide the fact from me for long?"**

" **What are you talking about? Hide what?"** Cynder asked, confused.

" **Why did you always allow him to take you with him, why did you go? Leaving me to face this alone?"** He said, pointed with his wings at the six black dragons around them. " **There is only one explanation,** _ **cheater**_ **."** Dark Spyro spit out the word with such disgust, and started to stalk toward her, causing Cynder to take steps backward.

" **No! Spyro, I would never do such a thing! You know this!"** Cynder cried out.

" **I thought I did too."** Spyro said in a growl.

Cynder backed up till she couldn't back up anymore. " **You still do Spyro! You know I love you! Snap out of it!"** She cried out in desperation, tears threatening to break free, but she held them back.

Dark Spyro let out a distorted roar in her face, causing her to crumple to the ground in fear. Immediately, she reached into her chestplate and pulled out the calling crystal Gabriel had given her.

" **Voitheia!"** She cried out as loud as she could.

Once she did, Dark Spyro suddenly sidestepped and Roslina came up from behind him and ripped the crystal from her paws and threw it to the ground, shattering it. Before Cynder could call out to the dark scaled dragoness in confusion, Roslina wrapped her paw around the ebony dragonesse's choker and smashed her head against the wall, holding her against it.

" **Good, you have brought the light to me and the node...well they'll die along with your world, and now you're going to help me."** Roslina said, her eyes suddenly changing from red to black, the paw, holding Cynder's neck and choker back, began glowing a dull black.

The dark dragonesse's smirk turned into a frown. " **Why isn't it working?"** She questioned before pressing harder.

Suddenly, Cynder's silver colored choker began glowing bright and exploded in a brilliant show of silver light, knocking Roslina back, only to stand up gripping her paw, and let out a hiss. The ebony dragoness stood up and let out a fit of coughs before looking down at her glowing choker.

" **Silver?"** She questioned, then looked up and smirked at Roslina and the six dark dragons surrounding her, Spyro approached the group slowly.

Then a few moments later, a white flash appeared out of nowhere, causing all the dragons present to shield their eyes from the intensity of the light. When Cynder unwrapped her wings, she saw who had arrived at the scene...Gabriel.

* * *

Silvus and Kardia creaked open the old door to Delfini's home and walked through the vines. The Messenger being more hesitant and the water dragoness more encouraging. Eventually, they made it to the back room where Skios was yet again hunched over an old helmet, and now the parchment Silvus had seen before.

The former Guardian didn't greet them or say anything in response to Silvus' return. Instead, Kardia pushed the green drake into the room and stood at the door frame, giving him a confident nod.

At that, Silvus began talking, of what? His journey, he told his father what happened the terrible day his mother died, and how exactly it happened from his point of view. Then he told him how he met Gabriel and began his adventure of becoming a Messenger for the Guardian of Light. He told the story of Dante's Freezer, of Kafto, then his trip to Warfang, and his Messenger training. He told of his cousin Rift and Dragon's Claw, then the tale of how he had fought Cynder and lost his horns, to Kardia's surprise. Lastly he ended with the meeting of the Guardian of Spirit and the message he had given him; then wrapped it all up with the meeting with his deceased mother.

" **I saw her dad."** Silvus said with a tear in his amethyst eye. " **I talked with her, she told me to forgive Cynder and I did, so now, father, I ask you, beg of you, forgive me."**

During the Messenger's story, Skios had turned around to face his son, but his head was still downcast, his gaze fixed on the helm. " **You saw her?"** He asked, his voice still raspy.

" **Yes."** Was all Silvus could say.

" **Did she mention me?"** Skios asked.

The ice drake exchanged a glance with Kardia, who nodded. " **She told me to tell you she loves you."** The Messenger said as softly as he could.

At that, the former Guardian looked up at Silvus for the first time since he gone in the second time, no hate was in his eyes. " **Why did you come?"** He asked, for the first time his voice didn't sound so raspy.

" **I need to get my color back father, and Gabriel said I need to find you-"** Silvus started but got cut off.

" **So, my father sent you...should've known."** Skios said quietly, shocking Silvus beyond belief, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened, he was about to express his shock when the nature dragon yet again cut him off. " **I will do what you ask, only if you never see me again."**

The Messenger was yet again shocked, and now saddened. Once again, he exchanged a glance with Kardia, this time she gave no nod or a shake of her head. Silvus stared at the floor, unknowing what to do next. _The riddle holds some sort of importance, but is it so important that I'd never see my father again?_ He didn't know what to do, but he knew what he should do. _He hates me anyways, if I do come back here, he will try to kill me._

Silvus let out a heavy sigh, and struggled to speak the word. " **D-deal…"** Then he looked around the room, as if in search of something. " **Amelia!"** He called out.

Out of thin air, a pink dragoness appeared beside him, causing Silvus to jump as well as Kardia, but not Skios. " **I'm here!"** She said happily.

" **Hello Amelia."** Skios said, bowing his head slightly.

" _ **I've stabilized his mind, but we should do this quickly."**_ Amelia said within the head of the green drake. " _ **And you should probably take off your armor."**_ Silvus nodded and did what she asked.

" **Grasp each others wrists."** The pink dragoness ordered, bringing back a memory from nearly ten years ago.

" **What's a wrist?"** Silvus said, remembering the response he gave, causing Amelia to smirk as well as his father.

Both father and son took hold of each other's forearms and grasped them tightly. The pink dragoness placed her paw atop where the green dragon's met. She then began muttering mysterious incantations. After a few words, both Skios and Silvus began glowing green, the larger drake's underbelly suddenly started glowing silver.

After a few moments, Silvus felt the same sensation he had felt all those years ago. He could feel his emerald green coloring flow away like water, he could see it trailing up his arm and into his father's. It then traveled down to his underbelly, repainting it green, while the silver glow traveled up his arm and all around his body except his underbelly, which remained emerald green.

Then, Amelia took her paws off of Skios' and Silvus', the transformation was complete. The ice drake looked down at his paws, they were glowing silver. Then looking all over his body he saw that he was fully silver minus his underbelly. His tail and back fins were silver also except the tips of his fins were green. Strangely, Silvus remained glowing brightly, while his father was not. He looked back at Kardia and smiled.

" **T-that's a really good look for you."** She said, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.


	24. Chapter 24: Darkness Rises

Chapter 24: Darkness Rises

 **Silver watches Rift run back and forth with supplies, tape, scissors and packing paper in his maw.**

 **Silver: Hey… Rift?**

 **Rift looks at him, gift bow in his paw.**

 **Silver: You okay buddy?**

 **Rift nods and starts covering Silver's laptop up.**

 **Silver: Woah woah woah Rift, what are you doing? I still have to finish the story.**

 **Rift: That's what I'm doing.**

 **Silver: How?**

 **Rift puts on some sunglasses and smirks.**

 **Rift: I'm wrapping it up.**

 **Silver hears the CSI Miami theme and sighs.**

 **Silver: I only own my story and character. If you don't like the story, then get out before Rift tortures you with puns too.**

 **Rift: You mean before you get pun-ished?**

 **Silver: Please no…**

 **Silver: Hello everyone...I want to apologise for the late chapter, especially since it is the last chapter to The Legend Reborn. I'll talk more afterwards, for now, enjoy!**

* * *

A few moments of Silvus grinning at Kardia, now wearing his original scales, something filled him with joy over her liking them. Then, he turned and gave his father a smile, who showed signs of returning it for mere moments, before he stared blankly at his silver scaled son. The now fully green drake gave a nod to Amelia, then turned his back toward Silvus.

" **Goodbye."** Skios said lowly, the ice drake's grin died. " **Messenger."**

Silvus opened his maw, but then closed it almost immediately. He then turned around, and walked out of the room with Kardia beside him, then walked out of the house. The silver dragon stopped in front of the house, sat on his hunches, and looked up at the statue of his mother, letting out a heavy sigh.

Kardia placed a paw on the drake's shoulder. " **Are you okay?"** She asked.

" **This was more than getting my color back."** Silvus said without looking at her. " **It was about getting my father back."**

The water dragoness hugged the silver drake with one wing. " **I'm sorry."**

Silvus returned the side hug with his wing, then looked at her and smiled. " **Thank you, for being there with me."** He said. Kardia Kardia felt her heart flutter.

The pair sat there, looking up at the statue of Delfini. " **I can't believe Delfini is your mother!"** She exclaimed suddenly.

Laughter was all she received from the drake, but before he could comment on the exclamation, they suddenly heard the words, " **Voitheia!"** causing Kardia to jump in surprise, breaking their small hug, and Silvus to tilt his head in confusion.

The glowing silver drake, threw his satchel to the sea-bricked ground and opened it, revealing a Calling Crystal that had not been there the last time Silvus checked it. Confused, the drake grabbed the crystal and looked at it, seeing the one who called out the word and the location of the individual. The words glowed on the side of the crystal reading, _Cynder, located in the Cross Section of the temple of Shadow._

 _Cynder? Then how- ohhh, Gabriel must've slipped this into my satchel at some point. Sneaky Guardian._

" **What is it?"** Kardia asked, curiously looking at the white crystal.

The question brought the Messenger back into reality and the new situation at paw. Silvus threw the crystal back into his satchel and slung it around his shoulder so that it rested against his side. Then he suddenly took off running, completely ignoring Kardia's question.

" **Silvus!"** The water dragoness called out, running after the drake.

At his call, the silver drake stopped and whipped around. " **Cynder is in trouble, whatever has gotten to the Messenger's has most likely gotten to her."** Silvus said, attempting to move, but found himself being held back by Kardia.

" **Wait, what has gotten to the Messengers?"** She asked.

" **Ooooooooh Silvus?"** A dragoness called out before the ice dragon could speak.

The pair turned toward Delfini's home to see Amelia walking toward them, doning Silvus' silver armor. She had the biggest grin on her face, like she was a hatchling once again. When she stopped by the silver and blue dragons, she started to look over the armor, admiring it.

" **Y'know this armor is really comfy."** The psion dragoness said. " **I can see why you wear it all the time."**

Silvus shook his head at the dragoness. " **I'm going to need that Amelia, Cynder is in trouble-wait!"** He stopped mid sentence, then looked at the pink dragoness with a raised brow. " **How do you know I wear it all the time?"**

Amelia giggled and tapped Silvus on the nose, causing Kardia to glare at the dragoness. " **I can read minds you silly dragon."** She said, sending a side glance toward the blue dragoness. " **Anyways, here's your armor."** In a flash, it disappeared from her body and reappeared next to the trio.

Silvus immediately started to put his armor one, starting with his chestplate.

" **Silvus?"** Amelia said, getting a 'hm?' from the drake as he rushed his armor on. " **How are you getting there?"** She asked, dropping her hatchling persona.

" **Flying."** He said as he put on his left greave.

The pink dragoness let out a laugh. " **It'll take days. By the time you get there, Cynder will-"**

" **Do you have any better ideas?"** Silvus interrupted.

" **I do."** Amelia said, causing the Messenger to cease his current task. " **Years ago, when you first unlocked your element, I looked into your mind and saw something."**

Silvus raised a scaly brow. " **What did you see?"** He asked, wondering why this was suddenly relevant.

" **A power, passed down from a dragon similar to you, now manifested in you."** She said.

" **What."** Was all the silver dragon could say.

" **I can still see it, Silvus."** Amelia said, pointing at his now armored chest, which was glowing underneath. " **Now more than ever that your true color has been revealed."**

Silvus placed a paw on his chest. " **What is this power?"** He asked.

" **Turn and face open space."** She ordered and the drake did so. " **Now, close your eyes and imagine the place in which you need to go, make it appear in your mind."** Amelia paused for a few moments. " **Once you have the image, reach down within yourself, like you would to first breath ice. It should be a little different from what you normally know. When you find it, release it."**

For a minute or two, Silvus sat with his eyes closed, facing away from the dragonesses. In the pits of his body he could feel his element, ice, it's cool and natural feeling. He searched around it, focusing so hard that he missed the obvious. The silver dragon forced himself to focus, like any old mentor would tell him to do in order to find one's element, however when he found it, it was different. Instead of being focused to one specific area, he could suddenly feel it all around him, a presence so natural and belonging, he had never noticed it before.

Silvus then focused the power within himself to the back of his throat. He then opened his eyes and released a silver fireball, except less chaotic and more focused into an oval-like projectile. It seemed to have struck nothing, and from the impact point, appeared a swirling disk, colored silver and glowing bright.

The Messenger's amethyst eyes widened in surprise. " **Woah."**

" **It's beautiful."** Kardia said, as the disk pulsed and swirled around with silver like energy.

" **Good job Silvus."** Amelia said, patting his shoulder. " **You got it, and it appears to be portals."** He gave a surprised look at the dragoness.

Then Silvus' expression hardened, _don't act like you didn't know what it was going to be_ , his look said. At that, the dragoness stuck her tongue out at the silver drake. He shook his head at her, put on the rest of his armor, and began approaching the silver portal.

He was about to enter the portal, but stopped as Kardia approached him from behind. " **I'm going with you."** She said.

Silvus turned to face her. " **No, I don't want you getting hurt, this could be a very dangerous endeavor."** He said, but she shook her head.

" **Silvus, you said earlier that something had gotten to the Messengers, my mother."** Kardia said, looking to the floor. " **I need to go."**

The ice drake let out a sigh, knowing no other way to convince her otherwise. " **A'ight, but you're wearing my armor."** Silvus said, causing her to smile, thankful for the ice drake's concern.

As he began taking off his armor, Amelia snapped her talons and his armor suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to her. The pink dragoness giggled at Silvus' dumbfounded expression.

" **I made you** _ **think**_ **you were putting on the armor."** She said with a smirk.

" **And of course you knew that she would want to go, and that I would make her wear my armor."** He said, the pink dragoness nodded in response, causing Silvus to stick his tongue out at her.

It didn't take long for Kardia to put on the armor, it's magical resizing working flawlessly. She finished with the helmet, now matching Silvus in color, but still leaked bits of blue while Silvus was somewhat green. She blushed at the faint comforting scent of Silvus on the armor. The dragoness nodded as she was ready.

" **Be careful."** Amelia said as the pair walked toward the portal. " **Messenger."**

The silver drake nodded, then looked at Kardia. " **Ready?"** He asked.

" **Nervous."** She said, as she shuffled back forth and on her paws.

Silvus smirked. " **Me too."** Then, he jumped into the portal with Kardia right behind him.

* * *

The arrival of the Guardian of Light blinded all in the large chamber, some blocked the light as best as they could with their wings while others took it head on. Those who did cover their eyes uncurled their wings to see the large white dragon, standing a few feet in front of Cynder, facing off against the eight black dragons.

At the sight of Gabriel, Rose smirked. " **Surround him."** She ordered the dragons around her as they half blindingly moved toward the drake.

Immediately, four of the Reflected Messengers surrounded the Guardian, while the other two ran past the large dragon and tackled Cynder who was still recovering from the light. Gabriel had entered a defensive stance, his head shifting from dragon to dragon, ready to face them in combat.

Rose approached the pure white dragon with Dark Spyro at her side. " **Stand down or the dragoness dies."** She said, causing Gabriel to focus sight on her and Spyro.

He frowned at his options, and turned his neck to look at Cynder, who was pinned down by two of the largest Messengers. Her head was slammed to the ground, held down by a black paw. Gabriel could see the anger in her face as she struggled to push them up. The Guardian looked back at the two smaller black dragons, and slowly lowered his stance.

" **Good choice."** The black and red dragoness said with a smile, and instantly the four other Reflected pinned the large dragon down. She approached the drake's head and placed a paw on it, her talons threatening to pierce his skull. " **You will die along with your island, then nothing will stop the spread-"**

Her monologue was interrupted by yet another flash of light, however, this time, the light was bright silver instead of white. All heads turned toward the source to see a swirling silver disk of energy at the far end of the room, near the rubble. Each of the Reflected hissed at the silver light, the Messengers releasing their hold on the pinned dragons.

Cynder sunk into the shadows, while Gabriel, in a streak of light, appeared next to the portal, as well as the ebony dragoness. After a few moments, Silvus appeared out of the silver energy with Kardia not too far behind. The silver drake landed on the ground in a roll while the silver armored dragoness landed on her paws. Once they had landed, the portal behind them disappeared, the bright silver light leaving as well.

The small group of four faced off against the larger group of eight, the odds stacked against them. Cynder, who was to Silvus' left, looked at him with slight confusion.

" **Silvus?"** She questioned, to which the drake nodded without looking at her. " **Nice scales."** Cynder complimented.

Silvus smirked and looked at her. " **Thanks. Now then, what are we dealing with."** He asked, gesturing toward the recovering group of black dragons.

" **The things Gabriel talked about."** She said, pointed at the Guardian himself, who was at Silvus' far right.

The white drake nodded in agreement. " **And it seems to be not just any Reflected I'm afraid."**

" **All the Messengers that have disappeared."** Cynder said, pointing at the six largest black dragons, each slowly getting up, glaring at the silver drake. " **Roslina and...Spyro."** At that, all eight dragons had fully recovered and were now stalking toward the four dragons.

" **I've got the Messengers."** Gabriel said, suddenly disappearing in a streak of light, reappearing behind the black dragons.

Without any words, the six Messengers turned around to face the Guardian. Roslina and Spyro still approaching the trio of dragons.

" **Their weakness is silver."** Cynder said, patting her choker.

Silvus smirked. " **Good. Kardia, stay off to the side."** He ordered.

" **But-"** The blue dragoness tried.

" **Please!"** He begged.

Kardia nodded and ran off, with that solved, Silvus turned to face the two dragons approaching them. Only to find that one now stood face to face with him, while Cynder faced off against Spyro a few feet in front of him. The silver dragon immediately entered a defensive stance, ready to fight a Reflected Roslina, however, she wasn't ready to fight a silver Silvus.

She stood expressionless. " **I see you got your scales back."** Roslina pointed out.

" **You need to snap out of this, Roslina. This isn't you."** Silvus said, trying to bring her out of this state of Reflection.

The dragoness laughed at that. " **It seems that you don't know me at all, Silvus. I guess ten years apart does that to you."**

At that Silvus dropped his stance completely. " **What did you say?"**

Roslina smiled. " **You still don't understand? I'm not surprised."** Behind her, Silvus could see flashes of light as well as the sounds of several different elemental blasts. " **I guess now with your** _ **special**_ **scales, your ego is as bad as ever."** She said, releasing wisps of red energy from her maw as she spat out the words.

The silver drake's eyes widened and his jaw hit the black bricked floor. _Her element, fear and she has black scales, and she was jealous of my scales...no..._ Silvus couldn't believe himself, how didn't he see it or figure it out as soon as he first laid eyes on her? It's like a veil has been torn down allowing him to recognize his sister after ten long years. The last part of his family has been found, the shock nearly blinding him.

" **Rose?"** The Messenger tried.

The dragoness smirked and quickly closed the space between them, crashing into him with her armored shoulder, sending Silvus to the ground. Immediately, she let out a focused fear screech, directly toward the drake's face, however it had no effect on her brother. Unfazed, the drake realized he had to focus and used his tail to knock Rose's paws out from under her. He quickly got onto his paws and held down his sister, which caused her to let out a hiss of pain.

Silvus immediately took his paws away for fear of hurting her, and took a few steps back. " **Why didn't you tell me?"** He cried. " **All this time, when you first saw me in Warfang, why didn't you say anything?"** Silvus begged.

Instead of responding, Rose tried to head butt her brother's chest, using her helmet so that her scales wouldn't touch Silvus' glowing silver ones. Silvus sloppy dodged the attack, only to get hit in the back of the head by Rose's paw. The drake didn't fall to the ground, for the blow wasn't hard, instead he rolled forward, and landed on his paws, facing his sister.

" **Rose! I don't want to hurt you!"** Silvus yelled over the increasing noise of element blasts behind him.

" **But I want to hurt you!"** She screamed, charging toward the silver drake.

Silvus flapped his wings and flew over the charging Rose, and stayed in the air above her. She growled and tried yet again to blast him with a focused fear screech, which had no effect on the drake.

" **Why?"** Silvus cried.

With a yell, Rose opened her wings and shot toward her brother in the air. " **Because you didn't save our mother!"** She screamed as she tried to crash into Silvus.

The silver drake was surprised, he landed on the ground, and waited for his sister to follow. Rose dove toward him, her talons aimed for his face. Right before she could strike, he stepped forward and did a backflip, using his hind paws to redirect her impact. The push caused her to land roughly on the ground, she rolled until she stopped at the destroyed balcony..

Silvus ran over to her and stood above her. " **Rose, I was six years old! I couldn't do anything!"** He said.

" **I don't care! You should have tried! Tried to save her!"** Rose cried as she stood up on her paws, making no move to attack Silvus.

" **I wanted to! I wanted to so bad to save her!"** The silver drake yelled, getting in her face, tears threatening to fall, but held them in. " **But I was scared, Rose."** He said quietly looking to the ground. " **And I know you were too."** Silvus said as he looked up at his sister, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The dragoness looked to the ground, realizing her brother was right, and she was wrong. " **I'm sorry."** Rose said, looking at her brother, a distraught look plastered across her maw.

Using an ice covered talon, he whipped away a tear from his sister's cheek. " **It's alright."** He said softly, unaware that her tailblade was aimed right for his heart.

The black dragoness let out a choked sob. " **I can't stop it."** Rose cried, as she prepared to stab him.

" **Stop what?"** He asked softly.

" **Silvus!"** Kardia suddenly yelled from the silver drake's left.

Silvus whipped his head to look at her, seeing that she was preparing some sort of blast. In mere seconds, Rose shot her tailblade toward Silvus' heart, however, before she could hit her mark, Kardia had released a powered pillar of water, directly toward the black and red dragoness. The blade barely nicked the green underbelly of Silvus before it, and the dragoness it was attached to, was blasted into a wall by high pressured water.

The silver drake was about to run after his sister, but Kardia stopped him. " **Cynder needs help!"** She cried, pointing toward the ebony dragoness.

Silvus looked at Cynder, she was being backed into a wall by a darkened Spyro, purple wisps emanating from his maw. Then, he looked toward his sister, seeing her crumpled form under the balcony.

" **Go check on her and make sure she stays down!"** Silvus ordered the water dragoness in front of him.

Silvus then began to run as fast as he could toward the black and dark purple dragon. He saw him open his maw and say something to Cynder, a purple glow appeared brightly at his maw. The silver drake flapped his wings once to cover the distance between Spyro and himself.

Right before the dark drake could release his blast of convexity, silver met Reflected, sending both dragons into a support holding up the balcony, the convexity dissipating at the interruption. The impact broke the support, the part of the balcony almost crashing to the floor, but by some miracle, it stayed held up.

Spyro unfortunately recovered faster than Silvus did, the black drake immediately turned his tailspade into a club using earth, and hit the silver drake with it, sending him into the wall. With the dark drake momentarily distracted, Cynder sent a pillar of shadow fire in his direction, scorching his already black scales.

The black drake then sent serval black icicles in the dragoness' direction, which she easily knocked out of the air with a spin of her tail and swipes of her paw. Spyro again prepared to shoot icicles in her direction but saw Silvus coming at him in the corner of his eye. The drake continually dodged a series of swipes and strikes from Silvus' talons, none of them striking true. The black drake took steps back to dodge the strikes, until he bumped into something, the unconscious body of a Messenger, he saw with a quick glance.

This time the drake ducked then dove to the right to avoid, Silvus' paw and tailblade, however, as he dove, he met Cynder, who let out a fear screech in his face, disorientating his vision and hearing. With that momentary advantage, Silvus crashed into his side, yet again, sending him tumbling a few feet away.

Before Silvus or Cynder could advance further, Gabriel's battle interrupted theirs, and one of the Messengers was knocked into their path. With quick thinking, the ebony dragoness let lose another fear screech, causing the Messenger to press his paws against his skull, Silvus immediately freezing him to the ground. The Messenger for Light jumped into the air and brought his tail down toward the drake's head, he covered it in a thick ice as he came down.

At impact, the dragon was knocked unconscious, and the pair began to charge Spyro, who's eyes appeared to be red due to Cynder's fear. Silvus tried to get a swipe in with his paw, but the drake dodged it by rolling to the side. Once he was on all fours, he slammed his paws to the ground, causing a wall of earth to sprout up from the ground, blocking a blast of shadow fire.

Silvus took to the air and dove toward Spyro, sending a blast of frost in his direction, freezing one of his paws to the ground. At that point, the silver dragon saw the fear effects had worn off, with that knowledge he did a barrel roll, dodging the fireball that came a second later, but didn't dodge the one that was predicted of him.

Cynder came through the ground below Dark Spyro through the shadows, head butting him in the stomach, her horns nearly piercing his underbelly. Spyro roared and spat a large black fireball to the ground, blasting both him and Cynder away from each other. Silvus then sent a flurry of icicles to where he thought the black drake was going to end up.

As Dark Spyro landed on his paws, he immediately slammed them to the ground, causing four walls of solid rock to surround the black and purple dragon. The icicles shattered on impact, not even making a dent on the dark earth. Cynder was laying on her side, only supporting her front half, watching the earth encasement, witnessing a move Spyro had never used before.

Silvus hovered in the air and watched for what the black and purple dragon. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gabriel fighting against the two remaining Messengers. It looked to be Trak and Kryma, the Messengers of Earth and Water. Both the earth and water dragons charged the Guardian at the same time, one blasting earth at his paws and the other water toward his face.

With incredible speed, highly impressive for the light drake's size, he dodged both attacks by jumping into the air, spinning around, bringing his paws and wings close to his body. Gabriel landed on his hind legs and used his forepaws to grab the heads of the charging dragons, which stopped them in their tracks. He gripped their skulls tightly, and picked them up from off the floor and spun them around, then smashed their heads together, their helmets saving their skulls from crushing. The impact knocked them out, as they crumpled to the floor and immediately, the Guardian started tending to all the Messengers.

Silvus watched in awe as his mentor fought like he had never seen before, but was brought away from the ending when he heard a large blast. He whipped around to see a large spiky ball emerge from the earth encasement. The large boulder was speedly heading straight for a downed Cynder.

The silver drake immediately deduced that she had no time to move out of the way. Silvus let out an intensely cold stream of ice, aimed right in the path of Spyro. The blast built up a wall of ice, which the boulder crashed into, and continually tried to break through, but Silvus kept the stream going barely holding it back.

" **Silvus!"** The drake heard Cynder cry.

He could see wisps of a dark purple emanating from her maw, the dragoness was charging a convexity beam. Silvus was worried for Spyro and he knew Cynder was too, but he trusted her enough that she wouldn't hurt her love. After a few seconds, the silver dragon cut off his stream of ice, allowing the boulder to break through.

Just before it was going to hit and kill Cynder, she released her bright beam of convexity, a darker shade of purple than it normally would be. It instantly disintegrated the spiky boulder before it could hit her. The blast didn't seem to directly hit Spyro, but it was enough to send him flying backward, right below Silvus, who covered his tailblade in a club of ice and dove toward the drake. Just before he hit the ground, he opened his wings and did a flip, sending his clubbed tail right into the head of Spyro, instantly knocking him unconscious.

The silver drake landed on his back and immediately rolled onto his paws and stood over the black and purple dragon. Cynder ran over quickly, tending to her future mate, checking to make sure he was still breathing and had a heartbeat. With a sigh of relief, the ebony dragoness collapsed next to her dragon and closed her eyes.

Without any words to the dragoness, Silvus moved toward his mentor, who seemed to be tending to a dragoness, Kryma to be exact.

Kardia was stood next to the large white dragon, concerned for her mother. " **Is she going to be okay?"** The water dragoness asked, as Silvus approached.

Gabriel nodded. " **No need to worry little one."** The Guardian said, causing her to breath a sigh of relief.

The large white dragon had a paw placed atop the Water Messenger, his large paw glowing softly. Then as he took his paw away, he could see that spot on the dragoness softly glowing white as well. Silvus glanced around at the five other unconscious bodies of the Messengers, each of them had a similar glowing spot to them.

" **What are you doing to them?"** Silvus asked, looking up at his master.

" **I gave them a bit of my light."** The Guardian responded, glancing around at the Messengers.

Silvus then placed a paw on the unconscious Water Messenger, and opened his maw to respond, when someone else beat him to it.

" **Good."** The voice of Rose said to the trio's right.

Cynder immediately stood up beside her unconscious Spyro, in a defensive stance above the drake, ready to defend against the dragoness, while all other heads turned toward the black and rose colored dragoness.

Rose smiled at the attention. " **Though it won't do much good to them if they're dead. Oh, and if there are bits and pieces of you inside them, well, that can't be good for you either."** At those words, Kardia immediately jumped in front of her mother in a defensive stance.

" **Don't you dare touch her!"** The water dragoness yelled.

" **Silly dragoness, if I drop my control with Gabriel's light inside them, that would...kill them."** Rose said, holding up a paw, her talons in a position to snap them.

" **Rose, stop this!"** Silvus yelled, starting to run over to her.

" **I can't."** She said, snapping her claws.

All at once, Rose crumpled to the ground along with Gabriel. The unconscious Messengers all cried out in agony, then ceased in an instant, dead silent. Kardia cried out in anguish, weeping over her mother's body. Silvus was immediately at the side of Gabriel, as well as Cynder. The Guardian was clutching a paw, which strangely, was starting to turn orange.

" **This is why I don't leave the island."** The white drake said in a strained voice.

" **You're going to be okay, right?"** Silvus asked frantically, when the drake didn't answer, the silver drake nearly let out a choked sob. " **Right?"**

" **I'm afraid n-not my grandson."** Gabriel said, placing a paw on Silvus' cheek, tenderly, something he had never done before.

Silvus placed a paw over his grandfather's. " **Grandpa."** He said, smiling, then he shook his head. " **Please don't go."** He said, almost bursting into tears.

Then, Gabriel placed another paw on his cheek, bearing the pain to have this moment, then his back started to turn orange and he fell to the ground.

" **Listen S-silvus, there is something you need to k-know."** His voice strained, Silvus continued to shake his head.

" **What is happening to you?"** He asked, tears starting to fall.

" **My c-color's returning, t-the one before I-I became a l-l-light dragon."** Gabriel said.

Silvus sniffled. " **What?"**

" **I can't e-explain it, b-but Silvus. You aren't the next l-light dragon."** The light dragon said, then he pointed a shaky orange paw at Rose. " **S-she is."**

The silver dragon looked over at his unconscious sister in surprise and shock. " **She, Rose?"** Then he smiled as he realized his sister will finally get her wish at being special.

Gabriel brought his attention back by placing a paw on Silvus' chest. " **You, are to be, s-so much more."** After the dying Guardian spoke those words, the last of his scales turned orange. " **N-now go, or you'll be killed in the b-blast."**

Silvus let out a shaky breath and nodded, taking the last order he'll ever receive from his master, but not before hugging him tightly, which the large drake returned as best as he could. " **Goodbye."** They both said.

Silvus wiped away his tears and immediately, the silver drake got to work. " **Cynder grab Spyro! I've got Rose!"** Silvus ordered as he ran over to his sister.

The ebony dragoness wiggled herself under the black and purple drake, then lifted with all her might. " **Got him!"** As she said that, Silvus was walking past her with Rose rested on his back.

The Messenger stood with his eyes closed, then suddenly released a silver blast, as it impacted nothing, a portal opened in its place. Cynder gave Silvus a surprised look, who gestured for the dragoness to go in, which she did. Looking back, the ice drake saw Kardia hunched over her mother.

" **Kardia we have to go!"** He yelled as he saw Gabriel begin to glow, the divots between his scales shining white.

The dragoness gave no response, but only placed a paw on her mother's side. Then immediately ran toward Silvus and then through the portal. The silver dragon followed, but stopped before entering, looking back to see his mentor and his fellow Messengers one last time. Then he silently jumped through the portal.

Once the silver dragon was gone, the portal disappeared, Gabriel struggled to stand on his paws as his dying body glowed. He dragged himself over to the center of the room, to where the open roof allowed the moons to shine down on him. He looked up into the open sky, and looked at the stars.

" **I'm coming home Gia."**

As he spoke those words, his body suddenly became light, then the light exploded in a show of brilliant white and orange. The light show lasted a few seconds, but when it disappeared, there was no sign of the body of Gabriel, only the dead Messengers. The Guardian of Light, was no more.

* * *

The island of Shimmering Shores was dark, as a sign that Gabriel was truy gone. Silvus sighed as he walked through the lower halls of the Temple of Light, completely ignorant of the fact that he was barely injured during the fight. The other four dragons were in the large guardian chamber near the top of the temple, the place in which the silver dragon imagined when coming here.

He was heading toward the Master Library, through the darkened halls, the only source of light being Silvus' glowing silver scales. The riddle and the so called tasks were completed, now all that was left was to find out what purpose it held. The drake opened the large oak doors to the library, immediately greeted by the open wall at the back of the room, leading to the next.

Once he entered the room he saw that the inscriptions on the back wall were all glowing silver, as well as the paw shaped divot below the writing. Silvus took his right paw, and placed it in the divot, when he did, the glow from his scales began draining from his paw and into the wall, causing it to glow silver.

When his scales completely transferred it's glow, the wall began shifting upward, revealing another room, this one much smaller than the last two. It was lit up by two glowing silver orbs floating around the room. At either side of the room on the walls, was more writing all written in common speech, however, some of them glowed silver while others were dark. At closer inspection, he could see _Dragon Realms_ written as well as three letters, _PDE_.

A darker one in front of the _Dragon Realms_ was the word _Real_ , and nothing else, it was not glowing at all. Silvus counted all that was written on the right wall and there were twenty-three spread names, or at least he thought they were names. Then, he turned to look at the other wall, there was much fewer writings that were glowing silver. Two of the ones that were glowing read, _portals_ and _indestructible scales_ , causing the silver drake to tilt his head. He counted them again, getting twenty-three.

Silvus then turned toward the back of the room, a podium with a closed book lay on it. Getting a closer look, the title of the book was, _For The Next Silver Dragon_.

" **Next?"** He said aloud. " **There was a first?"** Silvus reached out to the book.

" **Silvus!"** A dragoness called out to him, causing him to jump and whip around, only to see that it was Amelia. " **Come to the Council Chamber."**

He nodded without questioning why or how she got there in the first place. The silver drake turned and picked up the book from the podium and slipped it into his satchel. Then, he followed the pink dragoness through the dark halls, made lighter due to Amelia's mind bending. They soon arrived at the meeting chamber.

As he entered, a surprised look appeared across his maw. There were three other adult dragons in the room, none of them did he recognize. One of them was a small in stature, had cyan scales and a brown underbelly. The drake had a round and flat tailspade at the end of his tail, and he had no horns. Instead he had little spikes traveling down his jaw bone and one on his chin, they were all brown. The drake seemed to have two different colored eyes, one of them brown while the other was blue. Silvus felt like he had met this dragon before but couldn't place his paw on it.

The next dragon was completely teal, underbelly and all, his tailspade was similar to a fire dragon's, and he had horns that sprouted from the back of his skull and they pointed straight up. He wore a book at his side and around his neck was a blue crystal. This dragon seemed to bare a strange and almost exact resemblance to, _Ignitus?_

The last dragon was a dragoness, she had dark grey scales and a dark blue underbelly. She didn't have any tailblade or tailspade, and her horns curved back and then slightly downward, they were a lighter grey. Her eye color was light blue. The dragoness strangely looked like his mother, and her smile, looked exactly like it.

" **Mom?"** Silvus asked, and she nodded.

The silver drake immediately ran over to her and hugged her, nearly bursting into tears right then and there after the last twenty-four hours of life. She hugged back with her wings, wrapping them around Silvus, they stayed like that for a few minutes, then the hug was broken.

" **You should go sit with your friends."** Delfini said, pointing to the group of four behind him, however two of them remained unconscious.

Silvus nodded and went to sit beside Kardia and Cynder, all three stared at the four dragons in front of them. " **Who are you?"** The ebony dragoness asked them.

The dragon that looked similar to Ignitus spoke up. " **I am the Chronicler."** He even sounded like him. " **We are the Guardians of this world, Gabriel was one of us as well, but after his passing, a certain darkness can spread here. However, we can stop this, if you."** He pointed at Silvus. " **Can travel between worlds, and reunite the others like you."**

" **Others like me?"** Silvus questioned. " **What do you mean?"**

The four exchanged a look, and the cyan and brown dragon spoke up. " **Let us tell you of a long forgotten legend, one that is reborn through you, silver dragon. The Legend of the Silver Dragon."**

* * *

 **Silver: Whelp..that's it, I hope you all don't come at me with pitchforks and torches. Just kidding, but yeah I hope everyone at least tolerated that ending or liked it. Personally I think it was a good ending to the second of a trilogy, especially for what's to come for book 3.**

 **So the third story of this trilogy, I've got going on here, is quite different from the other two in terms of...sanity. I will probably be doing things that people won't like, I will probably be doing things that people have seen a lot of except with a bit of a twist, either way I'm going to do it, and as Rift and I have said every chapter since the beginning of The Forgotten Legend, if you don't like it! Don't read it!**

 **Y'all are probably thinking, "Hey Silver, what's the title of Book 3?" Well if you keep nagging me about it you won't find out! Well anyways I'm going to do the same thing I did for TLR and give you a placeholder title, Universal Crisis.**

 **Anyways I would like to end off by thanking each and everyone of you for reading this story! I'd also like to thank you all for the reviews, especially since we broke the amount that was on TFL, and this story was shorter! Thank you so much! Also I would like to give many thanks to my Beta Reader and good friend, Rifty Agon! He's dealt with my messy writing has done a lot to make it hopefully easier to read!**

 **With that said and done, UN will probably appear in a span of one to three or four months, depending on what happens. Between now and then there will probably be a couple of one-shots coming out but that isn't decided yet, so keep on the lookout!**

 **One last thing before I go! I would like to give you guys a small teaser for book three! So yeah, thanks again for reading, and I'll see you in book 3!**

 **Rift: I wanted to thank everyone who wished me well while I was going through my ulcer. I greatly appreciate it. For those that also read the Legend of Rift, there will be a mini story soon.**

 **This is SilverFury23 and RiftyAgon, signing off.**

 **Teaser for UC**

* * *

Out in one of the many chambers of Warfang, a large green and brown dragon, followed by a small pink dragoness, walked in conversation, toward the deep dwellings of the Dragon City.

" **And what was he repeating?"** Amelia asked the Guardian of Earth.

"' **I am Kafto WolfWalker, I serve under Roslina DarkRose, who serves under Ionante, who serves under, Master.' He** _ **was**_ **saying that over and over again."** Terrador said, quoting the Reflected Messenger for Fire.

The psion dragoness stopped outside of a doorway at the end of the long hallway. " **Was? What is he saying now?"**

Without answering, the large earth dragon pushed open the doorway, revealing a small room, only lit up by the celestial moons' red and green glow. Amelia couldn't see the dragon residing in the room, but she could sense his mind, his messed up and split mind. He was curled up in the shadows at the back of the room, she could feel.

" **They are coming."** The Messenger said in a whisper. " **They are coming."** He said again.

Amelia and Terrador exchanged a look, then she walked into the room. " **Be careful."** The Earth Guardian said.

She approached the dragon carefully, without saying any words, she dived into his mind. Carefully, Amelia pieced it back together so that she could talk to the black dragon.

" **Who is coming?"** She asked.

" **I saw, Ionante."** Kafto said slowly. " **I saw the souls of the Messenger, they…t-they died, torn apart! I watched their souls die!"** The drake whimpered. " **Then I watched a world die…"**


End file.
